


Тот, кто предназначен ей судьбой

by Copying_ninja, Helena_de_Noir



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Omega Haruno Sakura, Omega Hyuuga Hinata, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copying_ninja/pseuds/Copying_ninja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Будучи друзьями детства, Саске и Наруто решили поступить в один университет. Начало нового этапа в их жизни ознаменовало столкновение с новой острой проблемой. Проблемой поиска истинной пары.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 18





	1. Наруто Узумаки

**Author's Note:**

> Также доступно для прочтения на (Avalible for reding as well): [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7567035/)

Узумаки Наруто неоднократно успел сбиться со счёта, когда в очередной раз за прошедшую минуту разблокировал экран телефона, чтобы лишний раз убедиться: до конца пары осталось двадцать минут. Он тихо вздохнул и опёрся спиной на спинку стула, раскачиваясь и перенося свой вес на две задние ножки и обратно. От нечего делать Узумаки взял ручку и ловко начал вертеть ею между пальцами. Альфа тупо смотрел в потолок и правда пытался вслушаться в слова Куренай-сенсей, которая вела у его группы бизнес-планирование, однако его внимание посчитало куда более важным вернуться к созерцанию прекрасной Сакуры-чан.

Уже шёл третий год его пребывания в Университете «Коноха» в Токио. Около четырёх лет назад крёстный отец Наруто — Джирайя настоял на том, чтобы мальчик поступил на факультет международного бизнеса, дабы тот всегда был у крёстного под присмотром. Джирайя был деканом факультета, на котором учился Наруто, а также главным проректором по воспитательной работе, что было довольно иронично. Они вдвоём жили в двухкомнатной квартире, доставшейся Наруто от родителей, и, благодаря влиятельному статусу его крёстного и успешности Джирайи в стенах университета, жили не бедно.

Наруто продолжал вальяжно раскачиваться на стуле, как вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то тяжёлый взгляд и повернул голову направо. Учиха Саске наклонил голову и удивлённо, но как обычно с долей раздражения, посмотрел на него. Улыбнувшись альфе, Наруто подмигнул ему и снова уставился в потолок.

— Узумаки-сан, скажите мне, что я только что сказала? — тяжело вздохнув, Куренай опёрлась ладонью о стол.

— Э-э-э, — задумчиво прозвучало на всю аудиторию. — Да, Куренай-сенсей, простите, я просто задумался.

— Ладно, продолжим, — устало потерев переносицу, профессор продолжила вести пару.

Взор Наруто сначала упал на доску, куда стилусом указывала Куренай в хаотичном порядке. Различные схемы, сложные иероглифы, а тут ещё и пояснения на английском! Ну, нахер! Взгляд альфы ненароком прошёлся по неприлично короткой юбке профессора.

«Почему студенты должны придерживаться делового стиля, а преподам дозволено всё?» — сильнее вгрызаясь передними зубами в кончик ручки, Наруто поднял глаза выше и прищурился, оценивая открытые пышные формы Куренай.

«Куренай-сенсей — омега. Помню, как-то старшие курсы рассказывали мне, что её природный запах напоминает лесные ягоды. Как жаль, что, став ректором, бабуля Тсунаде запретила не скрывающим свой запах омегам посещать универ. Зря я когда-то уговорил её вступить на эту должность. Вдруг я мог бы давно найти свою истинную пару… Господи, она такая скучная. Но, чёрт возьми, грудь у неё что надо! Не зря она такую красоту демонстрирует. Повезло её мужу. Хм, интересно… Что они такого делали с Асумой-сенсеем ночью, что она такая вялая и уставшая?» — звонко хмыкнув, Наруто сильнее оттолкнулся носком от пола и, не удержав равновесия, чуть было не упал вместе со стулом, если бы вовремя не ухватился за край парты.

Наруто, создав во второй раз шум на задних рядах во время этой пары, заставил обернуться буквально всех одногруппников с потока в его сторону. Узумаки нервно поёрзал на уже ровно стоявшем стуле, чувствуя на своей коже словно проходящий сквозь всё его тело взгляд старосты их группы — Хьюга Неджи. А ещё… От Сакуры-чан словно исходила злобная аура смерти. Главное успеть сбежать из аудитории до того, как она его поймает. А если Наруто вовремя не сможет увернуться от её кулака, то пиши пропало! Блондин с трудом сглотнул, быстро сложил руки на столе а-ля «я — приличный студент» и улыбнулся Куренай-сенсей. Та, вздохнув, вновь обратила внимание аудитории на себя и продолжила вести лекцию.

В это время, сидевший где-то по правую руку от Наруто, Саске поднёс кулак к губам, чтобы скрыть за ним улыбку и резко усмехнулся на выдохе.

«Опять он надо мной насмехается! Ну держись, Саске. Как только уйду от возмездия Сакуры, так сразу с тобой разберусь».

— Будь здоров, Саске-кун, — не отвлекаясь от ведения конспекта, вежливо пожелала ему омега со светлыми волосами, Яманака Ино.

Саске мотнул головой, дабы избавиться от ненужных мыслей, и сосредоточился на лекции. Наруто, вздёрнув нос, бросил негодующий взгляд на лучшего друга, однако тут же улыбнулся — он просто не мог долго злиться на брюнета. Альфа так и продолжал любоваться Саске, с теплотой вспоминая их детство, которое они провели рука об руку, превозмогая все невзгоды.

* * *

  
  
— Ну ты и придурок, Наруто! — с чёрными, словно смоль, волосами крикнул мальчик из-за дерева, от которого с лязгом отлетело лезвие очередного кухонного ножа.

— А нефиг стоять и глазеть! — с заливистым смехом ответил Наруто, беря в ладонь рукоять очередного ножа, ловко вынесенного им из кухни из-под носа у матери мимо отца и Джирайи.

В свою очередь, Саске обчистил все кухонные ящики в попытке заменить кунаи ниндзя из фильмов обычными ножами. Не теряя времени, мальчики снова начали метать друг в друга холодным оружием. Остриё то отскакивало от земли тупым концом, то врезалось во все природные преграды в виде деревьев или густой растительности. Да, не самая безопасная игра, но что делать, если инстинкт самосохранения никак не хотел просыпаться в маленьких альфах в отличие от азарта?

Они бегали по всей поляне, прячась от летящих во все стороны ножей за широкими стволами деревьями.

«Пора заканчивать с детскими играми!», — как только у них закончились ножи, точнее, обоим мальчикам стало лень постоянно подбирать их с земли, Наруто достал из рюкзака заранее приготовленные воздушные шары, наполненные ледяной водой.

— Расенган! — крикнув во все горло, Наруто кинул шарик с водой в своего друга, но тот своевременно успел отразить атаку, метнув в сторону шара лезвие.

Шарик лопнул с тихим звуком, вода из него облила руку Саске, а нож упал куда-то в траву.

— Ах так? Тогда познай мою новую копирующую технику и силу моего гендзюцу. Шаринган! — мальчик медленно и невпопад сложил печати, смотря в голубые глаза своего противника. — Видишь? Мои глаза стали красными.

— Так нечестно! — как обычно завопил Наруто и застыл, словно он попал под гипноз. — Ты меня обездвижил!

Наруто всё продолжал возмущаться, пытаясь устоять ровно на одном месте, хотя его руки слегка дрожали от неудобной позы.

— Вот так вот, — отряхнув руки, Учиха растянул губы в победной улыбке.

Саске взял в руки подготовленную верёвку и начал подходить к «замершему» на месте противнику. Но тут Узумаки медленно вытянул из рукава иглу и уколол палец со словами:

— Я мог бы сейчас использовать технику призыва, но, знаешь, если бы не величина моего боевого духа, то победа досталась бы тебе! Но меня так просто не возьмёшь! Расенган! — заразительно хохоча, Наруто бросил шарик с водой в Саске.

— Тц! — недовольно цокнув, Учиха отступил к каменному мосту над прудом, стирая ладонью влагу с лица.

Наруто бежал за ним, продолжая изо всех сил кидать в мальчишку синие шарики, и по пути ему пару раз удалось задеть и ещё раз облить Саске. Добежав до середины моста, брюнет обернулся на Наруто. Тот уже оказался совсем рядом, у начала моста.

— Твоё последнее желание? — с улыбкой спросил Наруто, подбрасывая шарик одной рукой и подходя всё ближе и ближе к своему противнику.

— И не мечтай! — высокомерно ухмыльнулся Саске, встав в защитную стойку.

— Ну держись! — Узумаки понёсся с рёвом прямо на Учиху.

Саске дождался того момента, когда блондин будет максимально близко к нему и, как только Наруто оказался в одном шаге от него, ловко отскочил в сторону. Наруто на большой скорости не смог вовремя затормозить, отчего врезался животом в поручень моста, теряя равновесие, перевалился через него и упал в воду.

— Так какое там твоё последнее желание? — с самодовольной моськой Саске свесился через поручень и посмотрел вниз, на ровную водную гладь. — Наруто, хватит придуриваться, — продолжая улыбаться, прокричал Саске.

Но пруд так и остался идеально тихим, с такой небольшой высоты Саске не видел даже лёгкой ряби от поднимающегося ветра на поверхности воды, а Наруто так и не собирался всплывать на поверхность.

— Наруто?

Водная гладь исказилась, выпуская на поверхность множество воздушных пузырей. Игры закончились. Учиха ни на шутку напугался. Сердце мальчика бешено забилось в груди, а грудную клетку словно что-то сдавило, и ему стало тяжело дышать. Единственное, что сейчас пришло в голову, так это позвать кого-нибудь на помощь.

— На помощь! Итачи! Итачи! — завопил нечеловеческим голосом Саске и, не раздумывая ни секунды, сделал глубокий вдох и прыгнул в воду.

Холодная мутная вода пленила его маленькое пухлое тельце, и Саске попытался нырнуть вглубь, но у него ничего не получалось. Глаза никак не могли привыкнуть к недостатку света и разглядеть хоть что-то похожее на Наруто. Запас воздуха в лёгких стремительно заканчивался, а тело словно что-то выталкивало вверх, прочь из воды. Активно работая руками и ногами, Саске внезапно почувствовал навалившуюся на него вялость, не позволявшую быстро двигаться в воде. Его движения стали замедляться, а глаза почти закрылись сами собой, когда…

Когда он почувствовал, как чья-то сильная рука схватила его со спины за футболку и, с силой потянув за неё, вытащила на поверхность и притянула к берегу.

Единственное, что после этого запомнил Саске — нечёткий силуэт его брата, ныряющий обратно в воду. Руки другого человека поддерживали его спину и плечо, не позволяя погрузиться глубже. Внезапно для Саске всё закончилось. Он перестал ощущать воду на своей коже, и его вытащили на берег, преждевременно избавив лёгкие от лишней воды. Шисуи помог ему лечь на спину. Мальчик потёр глаза руками и посмотрел на старшего альфу, который успел побледнеть и выругаться про себя не один раз.

— Ты как, Саске? — обеспокоено спросил Шисуи, заботливо приглаживая мокрые, стоявшие ёжиком, волосы мальчика.

— Я?.. — Саске потерял суть вопроса, всматриваясь в ровную водную гладь, на которую вскоре всплыл Итачи на руках с Наруто.

Итачи быстро и бережно уложил на траву потерявшего сознание Узумаки и начал делать непрямой массаж сердца. Саске сел и вцепился в предплечье Шисуи, мальчик никак не мог понять: дрожит ли он от холода или от страха за жизнь лучшего друга. Ведь Наруто был не просто его знакомым или же соседом. Наруто был единственным ребёнком, который разделял те же взгляды, что и молодой Учиха. Они живут в соседних домах, ходят в школу, проводят вместе много времени. Даже ходят друг к другу обедать или поужинать!

Итачи всё сильнее и продолжительнее вдувал воздух в лёгкие Узумаки, пока, наконец, мальчик не начал отхаркивать воду и не открыл глаза. К удивлению Итачи и Шисуи, Наруто не заплакал. Дыша с тихим хрипом, он лишь удивлённо похлопал маленькими голубыми глазами, а затем улыбнулся своей широкой коронной улыбкой. Саске показалось, что Шисуи и Итачи выдохнули одновременно.

— Саске! — Итачи молнией переметнулся к ним с Шисуи и обнял младшего брата за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Ты в порядке? Зачем вы вообще пошли на мост?

Шисуи встал на ноги и подошёл к блондину, помогая встать и ему. Наруто взял ладонь Шисуи и повёл альфу в направлении к двум братьям.

— Подожди секунду, — попросил мальчика Шисуи и прищурился, разглядев металлический блеск в примятой траве под своими ногами.

Он наклонился и свободной рукой поднял с земли длинный кухонный нож. Глаза старшего альфы округлились от недоумения, и в поисках рационального объяснения интересной находки Шисуи посмотрел на Итачи.

— Мы просто играли, и Наруто случайно упал… — Саске затих и сглотнул, увидев обнаруженный нож.

— Это что? — перебил его Итачи, забирая принадлежавший семье Учиха нож для нарезки рыбы, и оглядел обоих мальчишек внимательным взглядом.

— Без понятия, — мгновенно отозвался Саске, а Наруто поддержал друга, невинно пожав плечами.

Шисуи закатил глаза — этим мелким ещё предстоит обучиться мастерству лжи.

— Вы совсем спятили? Это по вашему что, игрушки? — Итачи, рассерженно цокнув, слегка ударил двумя пальцами по середине лба младшего брата, а затем проделал то же с Наруто. — Ну и дураки!

Мальчики сразу же закрыли ладонями ушибленные места, обиженно смотря на старшего Учиху.

— Не смотрите на меня так! Ребята, Итачи прав. Ножи — это не игрушки. Вы что, в маньяков играли? — задорно засмеявшись, спросил Шисуи.

— Нет! — Наруто поднял руку, сжатую в кулаке, вверх. — Мы с Саске — ниндзя!

— И где вы этого понабрались? — Итачи поднял одну бровь и вопросительно посмотрел на детей.

— Мы у Наруто дома нашли кассету, фильм про ниндзя, которые спасали беззащитных от сил зла, — подскочив на ноги, Саске повторил позу друга и, насупившись, обиженно посмотрел на своего брата.

Скептически посмотрев на ребят, Итачи бросил немой взгляд на Шисуи, тот молча кивнул ему в ответ, а затем Итачи подобрал с земли рюкзак Узумаки и пошёл собирать спрятанные «мечи» по всей поляне и у близрастущих деревьев.

— Саске, Наруто, посмотрите на меня, — обратил к себя внимание Шисуи. — Дайте мне и Итачи слово, что вы больше никогда не будете брать ножи и тем более кидать их друг в друга. Это очень опасно! Неужели в вашем фильме только на ножах дрались?

— Нет, там была и магия! — воскликнул Наруто.

— И гипноз! — поддакнул другу Саске.

— А нельзя было воспользоваться только магией? — вздохнул Шисуи.

— Нет! Чакра ведь не бесконечна! Мы взяли ножи, чтобы те служили нам кунаями, — теребя край футболки пальцами, Саске переступал с ноги на ногу.

Шисуи усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд от Наруто к Саске, а затем, улыбаясь, сказал:

— Я ничего не понял из того, что вы только что сказали, но я постараюсь сделать эти ваши «кунаи» _из дерева_ , — Шисуи обернулся и увидел подходившего к ним Итачи с полным рюкзаком ножей. — Ребята, обещайте, что больше не будете поступать так безрассудно. И… К слову, давайте сегодняшний день будет нашей маленькой тайной от родителей?

В ответ на эти слова мальчики начали прыгать от радости и громко кричать.

— Спасибо, Шисуи, — Наруто подошёл к альфе и крепко обнял его за талию.

Учиха лишь улыбнулся и потрепал малыша по голове.

— Надеюсь, я нашёл все ножи… Идём домой, мама купила недавно вкусный жасминовый чай, ты должен обязательно его попробовать, Наруто, — Итачи отдал тяжёлый рюкзак Шисуи и посадил на свои плечи Саске.

Тем временем, Наруто сам уселся на плечи Шисуи и радостно кивнул на приглашение Итачи. Он чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья.

* * *

  
  
— На сегодня всё, можете идти, — громко захлопнув учебник, Куренай вернула Наруто из воспоминаний.

— М? — с ручкой во рту Узумаки оглядел класс.

Его одногруппники уже начали потихоньку собирать свои вещи и вставать с мест. Сакура-чан, кажется, больше не хотела его крови… Наруто облегчённо выдохнул.

— И о чём же ты задумался, Усуратонкачи? — ухмыльнулся Саске, хлопнув ладонью по парте друга.

— О том, какими бесстрашными мы были в детстве, — улыбнулся Наруто, убирая тетрадь в рюкзак.

— Мы и сейчас такие, — Саске усмехнулся, позволяя Наруто положить ладонь ему на плечо.

Они вышли из аудитории вдвоём.


	2. Одиночек пристреливают, не правда ли?

Сакура бережно выводила каждую английскую букву в тетради, с лёгкостью переходя на привычные иероглифы. Ей всегда нравились красиво оформленные лекции и аккуратные конспекты.

« _Что же ты на меня так пялишься?_ — Сакура поджала губы и пристально посмотрела на Наруто, но тот уже был занят совсем другим делом. — _Я могу поклясться, что чувствовала его взгляд на себе…_ »

Телефон тихо _завибрировал_ на краю парты, и девушка мимолетно посмотрела на экран. Высветилось сообщение от Ино.

«После пары в столовку пойдём или сначала в туалет?» 

Сакура услышала слева от себя еле слышимый свист — блондинка развалилась почти на всей парте и как только заметила на себе внимание подруги, закусила губу, перестав свистеть. Яманака изогнула бровь в немом вопросе и взглядом указала на телефон Харуно.

«Столовая», — написав сообщение и заблокировав смартфон, девушка услышала странные еле слышимые звуки.

« _Господи, какой же он всё-таки дебил!_ », — Сакура снова недовольно посмотрела на Наруто, который вальяжно качался на стуле, а его взгляд был устремлён на грудь профессора. Девушка закатила глаза.

Записывая слово в слово лекцию Куренай-сенсей, Сакура не заметила, как прошла пара. Да, это был не самый любимый её предмет, но что поделать, у неё была чёткая цель, точнее у ее матери — открыть свой бизнес. Её мама была обычным бухгалтером, а отец — инженером в не особо респектабельной фирме, поэтому у омеги не было возможности на кого-либо рассчитывать. Сакура хотела открыть своё дело и добиться успеха, чтобы она, её будущая семья и родители ни в чём не нуждались.

Её лучшая подруга, Ино, рвала задницу, дабы преуспеть в цветочном магазинчике родителей. Девушка хотела не только вести бизнес родителей, но также сделать собственную карьеру и открыть филиалы цветочных магазинов в ближайших областях. Но сегодня впервые за семестр Яманака, видимо, решила сделать себе выходной. Она была на редкость рассеянной и летала в облаках.

— Ну что, идём? — вырвал её из собственных мыслей звонкий голосок Ино.

— Да, сейчас, — девушка быстро закинула в сумку свои вещи и последовала за впереди идущими Ино и Хинатой.

Столовая университета так и благоухала вкусными запахами еды, пробуждая аппетит даже у заядлых жертв диет.

Наложив аппетитные блюда по тарелкам, девушки присели за отдалённый свободный столик. И как только поблизости народ разошёлся по своим делам, Ино громко заверещала, но так, чтобы это услышали лишь подруги.

— О боже, вчера это случилось, — пропищала от восторга девушка, зажмурив глаза и стиснув кулачки от волнения.

Сакура поперхнулась едой, а Хината взволнованно посмотрела на блондинку.

— Ино, не обязательно так орать! Люди смотрят! — и правда, на их троицу покосились с ближайших столиков недоумевающие взгляды студентов университета.

— Да плевать! О-ох боже-е, вчера Шика поставил мне метку, смотрите! — девушка нагнулась к подругам и оттянула вниз край блузки.

У основания её шеи виднелся укус, контрастирующий с белоснежной кожей ровный след зубов, который уже потихоньку заживал и покрылся лёгкой корочкой.

— Ого! — глаза Сакуры округлились до невероятных размеров, разглядывая желанную любой омегой метку.

— Да, мы созданы друг для друга, — девушка в сладкой неге растеклась по столу, поддерживая голову ладонью, с её лица не сходила блаженствующая улыбка.

Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и у Сакуры пойдёт кровь из глаз. Ей давно хотелось заполучить такую аккуратную метку, которая будет означать, что она нашла своего альфу и будет с ним до конца своих дней. Но из-за глупых правил университета она вынуждена принимать ежедневно препараты для подавления её запаха, дабы не отвлекать внимание альф от учебного процесса. Сакуре было обидно, ведь глупые правила не оставляли ей и шанса… Но в то же время она была искренне рада за подругу. Ино волнительно посмотрела на девушку в ожидании ответной реакции Харуно, которая не заставила себя ждать.

— Я счастлива, если ты счастлива. Жалко, что Тен-Тен заболела, она бы сейчас визжала от восторга, — улыбнулась Сакура и с грустным вздохом принялась за еду.

— Я просто на седьмом небе от счастья! — Ино повернулась к Хинате, но та вилкой ковырялась в пасте и словно не замечала их слов. — Ох, Хината, прости, я не хотела…

— Ты чего? Всё в порядке, я… Просто задумалась, — её улыбка показалось Сакуре натянутой, и это неудивительно.

Хината с начала первого курса согласилась встречаться с Кибой, но их пути разошлись этим летом, спустя два года отношений, когда они приняли факт того, что не являются парными друг для друга. Против природы идти бессмысленно. Рано или поздно они нашли бы своих истинных, и поэтому приняли решение разорвать отношения сейчас, по-прежнему оставшись друзьями.

— Ино, я очень рада за тебя, — Хината мягко улыбнусь, протянула ладонь в её сторону и взяла омегу за руку.

— Ну рассказывай, как это было? Больно? — откусив кусок тофу, спросила Сакура и испытывающе посмотрела на подругу.

— Конечно! — усмехнулась омега. — Представь, что тебя кусают в плечо… Ощущения не из приятных. Поначалу.

Ино прищурилась, замолчав на самом интересном, и медленно отпила кофе. Она поправила длинные волосы и продолжила.

— Шика был очень нежен, как видите, он зализал её! — глаза Ино засияли от восторга. — Метка на самом деле усилила нашу связь. Когда он рядом, я постоянно чувствую перепады его настроения, его самочувствие. Раньше я не могла этого ощутить без запаха.

Сакура захлопнула приоткрытый от удивления рот.

— Невероятно… Я думала, отец смеялся надо мной, когда рассказывал про связь.

— Вы почувствуете, когда найдёте его. Или её, — Ино пожала плечами и, закинув ногу на ногу, решила перевести тему. — Как у тебя дела, Хината? Как слетала в Лондон? Отец опять, небось, докучал?

— Нет, в этот раз он, на удивление, был спокоен. Видимо, этот отпуск был ему на пользу.

— А тебе? — Сакура перевела взгляд с салата на Хинату.

— Да, всё прекрасно!

— Точно? Ты будто не с нами с самого начала учебного года, и это ведь не удивительно. Киба тебе пишет? — Ино было довольно-таки любопытной, но очень заботливой девушкой. Она как губка, пыталась впитать негативную энергию своих друзей, дабы оживить их своей жизнерадостной и светящейся улыбкой.

— Э-э… Нет, последний раз был, когда мы с ним…

— Расстались, — подытожила Сакура.

— Именно, — Хината отпила глоток чая и посмотрела в окно. — Но я стараюсь не думать об этом, да, неудачный роман, но ведь жизнь не заканчивается.

— А ты уже готова к новому роману? — Яманака игриво заиграла бровями.

— Ино, куда ты вечно лезешь? — огрызнулась Харуно и с упрёком посмотрела на блондинку, та лишь развела руками.

— Ничего, Сакура, пусть спрашивает, — улыбнулась Хината. — Я пока об этом не думала, да и вообще…

Сакура обернулась на назойливый гул, который подняли омеги по всей столовой. Неужели…

И тут в арку столовой вошли _они_. Харуно мельком оглядела каждого из парней и подумала, что для полного антуража им не хватало войти в столовую под музыку из какого-нибудь известного клипа. Создавалось такое впечатление, что взгляды всех студентов были направлены только на них. Кто-то смотрел завистливо, кто-то влюблённо, а кто-то с нескрываемым презрением.

Саске и Наруто, как обычно, шли рядом нога в ногу, блондин обнимал друга за плечи, и оба парня говорили о чём-то своём. Шикамару беглым взглядом окинул помещение, а когда увидел Ино за столиком, то мягко кивнул ей и улыбнулся едва заметной улыбкой. Киба и Чоджи, ловя на себе взгляд какой-нибудь девушки, подмигивали либо смущённо отводили взгляд, но встретившись глазами с Хинатой, Инузука быстро отвернулся и, обогнав ребят, направился к шведскому столу.

Их за обеденным столом ждал Гаара — студент одногодка, который обучался на гостиничное дело. Набрав еды, парни расселись и начали что-то обсуждать между собой. Наруто о чем-то увлечённо рассказывал Гааре и часто выкрикивал странные слова, размахивая кулаком, который часто с громким звуком опускался на поверхность стола. Но Сабаку лишь посмеивался и вставлял свои шутки. Саске спокойно обедал, изредка затыкая Наруто. Шикамару словно не было ни до кого дела, он лазил в телефоне, развалившись на стуле.

— Так, какие планы дальше? Может быть ко мне на ночёвку после следующей пары? Папа в командировке, мама задержится в магазине сегодня, так что можно будет спокойно посидеть у меня и посмотреть наш любимый сериальчик, — ткнув локтем Сакуру, Ино посмотрела на Хинату.

Проследив за взором Ино, Сакура тоже посмотрела на брюнетку. Та застыла и смотрела на Учиху, который внезапно поднял голову и пронзил её своим ледяным взглядом.

— Хината… — тихо позвала Харуно, вставая с места.

— Хина, привет! — замахала рукой перед её глазами Ино. — Пойдёшь ко мне ночевать сегодня?

— А? Извини, я хотела пойти в кафе, которое недавно открыли недалёко от торгового центра. Дел дома полно, мне нужно доделать курсовой проект. Может быть составите мне компанию в кафе?

— Не выйдет, у нас сериал начнётся через четыре часа, и если мы не посмотрим эту серию, то так или иначе наткнёмся на кучу спойлеров в интернете. А я хочу увидеть первой! — Ино быстро доела остатки салата и встала из-за стола.

Сакура подозрительно обернулась на столик альф, просканировала взглядом всех парней, которые не обращали ни на кого внимания, и последовала за впереди идущими подругами.


	3. Мир книжек для взрослых людей

Повернувшись на поднявшийся шум, Хината увидела стремительно привлекающую всеобщее внимание группу парней, в которую входил и её бывший возлюбленный.

Киба — один из тех редких видов альф, что всегда был отзывчивым и добрым в отношении не только омег, но и девушек, несмотря порой на ужасное настроение. Он был тем, кому Хината могла с уверенностью позвонить в три часа ночи и быть уверенной, что на другом конце провода её не пошлют, а, наоборот, выслушают и предложат приехать к ней. Инузука дарил ей столько душевного тепла и умиротворения, что девушка порой не знала, как отплатить ему тем же, однако, бывало, его вспыльчивая и импульсивная натура доводила до истомы спокойную Хьюга.

Словно почувствовав, что он заполнил собой все мысли девушки, Киба повернул голову и случайно встретился с её взглядом. Он стоял неподвижно пару секунд, будучи не в силах отвести взгляд, но тут же, чертыхнувшись, парень моментально отвернулся, быстро пробормотал что-то Чоджи и, обогнав ребят, направился к спасительному шведскому столу. Хината поняла, что разглядывала его слишком долго и смущённо отвела взгляд, чтобы увидеть смеющихся над чем-то Ино и Сакуру.

Такая реакция немного покоробила девушку, но она понимала, что Киба хоть и казался сильным и безразличным ко всему, в душе он был по-настоящему наивен и раним. Так и не сумев оправиться от неудачного романа, Инузука всячески избегал её, неловко отводил взгляд и искал повод отвлечься и показать, что он безумно занят. Хината прекрасно понимала, что ему все ещё нужно было время, и омега своим поведением изо всех сил пыталась не ставить его в неловкое положение.

Беспорядочные слова Ино, на которых никак не удавалось сфокусироваться, отдавались нечётким эхом и ветром проносились в голове Хьюги. Сейчас ей было не до болтовни подруги о её сексуальных приключениях, галдёж столовой перебивал взахлеб рассказывающую Яманака, и Хината скучающим взглядом начала разглядывать каждого из парней-альф. Лохматая блондинистая макушка сразу привлекла её внимание, бросившись в глаза ярким цветным пятном, и лёгкая снисходительная улыбка тут же появилась на её лице.

Наруто был добродушным весельчаком и любимцем многих учителей и омег за свою нескончаемую обаятельную дурость и простоту. Когда Хината ещё состояла в отношениях с Кибой, то частенько общалась с Узумаки, и ни один разговор с ним не обходился без его смеха, её лёгкой улыбки и усмешки всегда находившегося рядом с Наруто Саске.

Про Гаару Хината почти ничего не знала. Он отличался от других парней, и парни и девушки-омеги были очарованы его красивыми бирюзовыми глазами и бордовыми неуложенными волосами, отсутствие бровей лишь добавляло ему своеобразного шарма. Спокойный и тихий молодой человек был привязан к Наруто не меньше парней из их компании, и не многие знают, что именно благодаря Узумаки затаивший обиду на весь мир первокурсник Сабаку стал преданным другом всех альф. Пропустив куда-то уходивших Чоджи и Шикамару, она взглянула на брюнета. На него нельзя было не смотреть.

Омега никогда не выделяла его из общей компании, к тому же Саске было практически невозможно заметить гуляющим в одиночестве по учебному корпусу или по округе университета — его всегда сопровождал Наруто и остальные альфы из их компании, если могли. Вот уж действительно Саске с Наруто не разлей вода! Хината, как и все омеги, считала его холодным недосягаемым парнем, чей напускной пафос возвышал альфу над всеми смертными.

Но тут то ли сырость от пройденного дождя за открытым окном, то ли шумная девичья атмосфера за их столом заставила Хинату отодвинуть свой стул в сторону, предоставляя идеальную возможность беспрепятственно рассмотреть брюнета. Взгляд девушки опустился на открытые кисти рук, красивые дорогие часы на запястье. Саске элегантно держал кружку длинными пальцами, свободной ладонью он сминал и затем разглаживал салфетку. Омега опустила взгляд на его расслабленное сильное тело.

Отчего-то у неё перехватило дыхание, на долю секунды Хинате стало трудно дышать, сглотнув вязкую слюну, девушка подняла беззастенчивый взор выше, на его выпирающие идеальной формы ключицы и длинную бледную шею.

Спустя секунду омега поняла, что Учиха осознанно или нет отзеркалил её позу и точно так же пристально и неподвижно смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Девушка испуганно вздрогнула, когда посторонние звуки исчезли в образовавшейся пустоте, другие люди и вовсе перестали для неё существовать, а фон размылся туманом, и всё стало каким-то нечётким, кроме одного единственного Саске.

Чего именно она ждала от него? Словно прикрытое бездушной каменной маской безупречное лицо парня искусно скрывало ото всех потаённые мысли и эмоции. Надёжнее, чем замок самого засекреченного сейфа в мире. Отрешённый взгляд его стеклянных глаз невольно навевал тоску, от него так и веяло безразличием.

Альфа молча смотрел на неё своим тяжёлым, но по-особенному проникновенным взглядом, который не каждый мог выдержать глаза в глаза в течение такого длительного времени. Хината упрямо продолжала смотреть ему в глаза, и Саске, будто приняв правила негласной игры, не спешил отвлекаться на кого бы то ни было.

На секунду у неё появилось жгучее желание съежиться в комок под пристальным взглядом чёрных глаз, однако их невероятное очарование… Всё-таки не зря Учиха считался одним из самых популярных парней в университете, если не во всём городе. За ним увивались не только омеги их возраста, но и девушки и парни постарше. Учиха славился своим предпочтением прекрасного пола и всегда купался в его внимании, сменяя девушек одну за другой, так и не стремясь начать настоящие отношения. Возможно, он считал их слишком обременительными? Или просто не верил в настоящую любовь?

Но тут поток мыслей прервала Яманака, которая махнула ладонью перед лицом Хинаты, обрывая её визуальный контакт с альфой.

— Хина, привет! — позвала Ино. — Пойдёшь ко мне ночевать сегодня?

— А? — словно очнувшись от глубокого сна, Хьюга быстро заморгала и поняла, что Учиха уже не смотрел на неё и спокойно обедал в компании своих друзей. — Извини, я хотела пойти в кафе, которое недавно открыли недалеко от торгового центра. Дел дома полно, мне нужно доделать курсовой проект. Не хотите сходить со мной в кафе?

— Не выйдет, у нас сериал начнётся через четыре часа, и если мы не посмотрим эту серию, то так или иначе наткнёмся на кучу спойлеров в интернете. А я хочу увидеть первой! — Ино быстро доела остатки салата и встала из-за стола.

Сакура с Хинатой поднялись со своих мест, собрав вещи, и Хината с удовольствием взяла Ино под руку. Яманака была довольно наблюдательной и всегда понимала, когда подруги нуждались в её заботе и участии. Пусть иногда в излишнем участии. Хината всегда была ей благодарна за поддержку. Перестав думать об Учихе, омега улыбнулась блондинке, и они втроём направились на следующее занятие.

* * *

  
Распрощавшись с подругами, Хината неспешно пошла по незнакомой дороге в недавно открывшееся кафе. О нём она узнала от своей младшей сестры, ведь та расхваливала его во всей красе и порекомендовала непременно наведаться туда при первой же возможности, пока журналисты не «пронюхали» про сие заведение и не напечатали статьи в местных газетах об изысканной стряпне.

Ветер быстро разогнал дождевые облака, очищая голубое небо, и яркие лучи солнца наконец-то смогли подарить шумному городу своё нежное тепло. Начало календарной осени ещё не одарило листья деревьев разноцветными красками, лёгкий ветерок придавал прохладу после дождя и развевал длинные распущенные волосы с отливом синевы. Повсюду бегали школьники с рюкзаками и сладкими данго в руках.

Идя по улице, Хината обратила внимание на большую вывеску книжного магазинчика, что сливался на фоне вывесок других соседних зданий. Окна были завешаны большими плакатами о старте продаж новых книг.

«Почему бы и нет?» — хмыкнув, девушка вошла в книжный магазин и поклонилась на приветствие продавца, проходя в самую глубь. Ещё снаружи, на витрине, её привлекла одна книга интересного содержания, автор которой занимал должность проректора по воспитательной работе в их университете.

Взяв в руки красную книгу в красивом переплёте, девушка повертела её из стороны в сторону, чтобы найти и прочитать аннотацию и открыла её на странице с оглавлением. Хьюга пробежалась взглядом по иероглифам, и её щёки моментально зарделись. Оглянувшись по сторонам, девушка облокотилась на стеллаж с другими произведениями и, закусив губу, начала читать первую страницу.

«Боже, что я делаю? Это безумие».

Спустя три главы «Непорочного романа», Хината почувствовала давно забытые ощущения внизу живота. Она невольно вздрогнула от сладкой истомы. В помещении резко стало душно, в горле пересохло, и захотелось пить, но в то же время жажда любопытства брала над ней верх.

«Только бы тут никого не было, только бы никого не было…», — повторяя эти слова про себя снова и снова, Хьюга в очередной раз посмотрела по сторонам и убедилась, что поблизости никого не было. Она воспользовалась фактом того, что сейчас в магазине было мало людей и решительным быстрым шагом направилась прямиком к кассе.

Вся решительность мигом испарилась, стоило ей заметить яркую блондинистую макушку парня, что стоял между стеллажей. Хината в страхе крепче вцепилась пальцами в твёрдый переплёт книги и уже чуть ли не бежала к заветному продавцу, чтобы быстро купить книгу, спрятать её и выйти из этого чёртового магазина незамеченной. Лишь бы вездесущий Наруто не застал её за покупкой этой эротической книги.

«Отлично, касса свободна!» — девушка подлетела к прилавку и опустила книгу на столешницу, постоянно в страхе оборачиваясь назад. Что если Наруто заметит и узнает её?! Она сразу станет опороченной до конца дней своих.

«Так, успокойся и дыши ровно. Не обращай на этого парня никакого внимания. Он — всего лишь кассир, а ты не первая, кто покупает у него это… это… _порно_. Вы видитесь в первый и в последний раз! Всё, расслабься! Сделай вид, будто ничего особенного не происходит», — пытаясь успокоить неистовый ритм своего сердца, девушка протянула карту для оплаты.

— У вас есть плотные пакеты?

— Да, конечно, бумажный подойдёт? — как ни в чем не бывало ответил ей молодой парень.

— Да, прекрасно.

«К чёрту чек…» — только успела подумать Хьюга, в нетерпении протягивая руку за желанным пакетом, в который продавец аккуратно укладывал книгу и собирался оторвать чек от кассы.

— О, привет! — знакомый голос прорезал её сознание подобно ножу.

«Твою ж…» — омегу бросило в холодный пот, сердце бешено забилось в груди, и она медленно повернула голову в надежде на то, что ей послышалось.

— Хината, давно не виделись! Что ты здесь делаешь? Ого, грызёшь гранит науки? — Узумаки усмехнулся, стоило ему увидеть яркую обложку только что купленной девушкой книги, которую продавец аккуратно сложил в пакет.

Лицо Хинаты покрылось предательским румянцем, она была готова сгореть на месте со стыда, лишь бы не видеть его ухмыляющееся лицо: «Почему именно он?!»

— На-Наруто… — в голове был полнейший хаос, все заготовленные заранее фразы смешались в один непонятный ком. Иногда у себя дома, когда она пила капучино в кровати по утрам, то придумывала себе различные оправдания на «непредвиденные» обстоятельства. Однако сейчас Хината не знала, какая фраза подойдёт в этой неловкой ситуации. Неужели он заметил?..

— Благодарим за покупку, приходите ещё!

Вот он! Её спасательный круг в этом вязком болоте неловкости. Взяв вспотевшими ладошками заветный пакетик, девушка попыталась успокоиться и сфокусировать ясный взгляд на лице Узумаки.

— Я просто… А ты что здесь делаешь? Я не думала, что ты вообще ходишь в такие магазины! — протараторила девушка и наигранно засмеялась в попытке перевести разговор в более весёлое русло.

— Да меня Джирайя-сенсей попросил сходить и узнать, как продаются его «шедевры», — выделив последнее слово, Наруто привычным жестом почесал затылок.

— М-м-м, — Хината постаралась сделать вид, что не понимает, о каких «шедеврах» идёт речь.

Омега поклонилась Наруто и снова что-то начала быстро говорить про этот магазин, про соседнее кафе, не замечая изменившегося выражения его лица. Хината сделала несколько шагов назад и тихо вскрикнула, толкнув спиной небольшой стенд с открытками. Он опасно накренился, но девушка успела вовремя обернуться и вернуть металлическую конструкцию в исходное устойчивое положение под смех Наруто. Господи, как же стыдно!

— Я пойду, пожалуй…

— Не волнуйся ты так, я никому не скажу, — подмигнув, Наруто прошёл мимо неё и вышел из магазина, оставляя Хинате в напоминание о своём пребывании здесь лёгкий цитрусовый шлейф.

Признаться, на душе стало легче. Намного легче. Хината ему поверила, ей _хотелось_ ему верить. Уж слишком много доверия вызывал его природный запах вкупе с этими голубыми и невинными на первый взгляд глазами.

Простояв в каком-то странном оцепенении пару секунд, Хината очнулась от едва ощутимого прикосновения к плечу.

— С Вами всё в порядке? — заботливо поинтересовалась сотрудница магазина, обеспокоено смотря девушке в глаза.

Ничего не ответив, Хината кивнула ей и выбежала на улицу.

* * *

  
На часах было около восьми вечера. Из открытого окна слышалось громкое стрекотание цикад и тихий шелест листьев деревьев. Заперевшись в своей комнате, девушка лежала на животе на кровати, а взгляд её лиловых глаз бегал от одной строчки книги к другой. Хината жадно глотала страницу за страницей, позабыв обо всём напрочь. О кафе, в которое она хотела попасть сегодня, но так и не смогла дойти; о курсовом проекте, который нужно было сделать на следующую неделю; о подругах, которым обещала вечером позвонить, но так и не позвонила. Сейчас было куда важнее открыть эту книгу и погрузиться в интересный для неё мир.

Отказавшись от совместного ужина с сестрой, Хината оторвалась от книги, когда часы показывали четыре утра.

«Ещё чуть-чуть и лягу спать…» — омега, накручивая на палец локон тёмных волос, взглянула на приготовленную сумку к завтрашним занятиям в университете.

Могла ли она вообразить, что будет взахлёб читать подобную литературу? Хьюга помнила лёгкие смешки одногруппников, когда они узнали на первом курсе о выходе первой книги Джирайи-сэнсэя. Но каково было их удивление, когда продажи его произведения пошли вверх, и оно произвело настоящий фурор по всей Японии. Первый месяц книги почти невозможно было застать в продаже — их раскупали меньше чем за сутки после того, как они появлялись на прилавках. Через год Джирайя-сама выпустил второй том из серии «Приди, Приди!», и тогда обе его книги перевели на английский и корейский языки. Его книги издавались миллионным тиражом в Америке и в Южной Корее, где они так же не пылились на стеллажах. Недавно был выпущен третий том, благодаря посвящённым им ярким вывескам Хината и познала мир, как называл автора книг Наруто, эро-сэнсэя.

Вот и сейчас, забежав в другой, более отдалённый от центра города книжный магазин после занятий в университете, девушка сжимала с трепетом в руках бумажный пакет с вторым томиком «Приди, Приди!». На улице уже во всю горели фонари, освещая дорогу к автобусной остановке. Темнота наступившего вечера окружила её подобно тёплому покрывалу, а тихие шаги за спиной стали отчётливее.

— Привет, красавица! — Хината резко обернулась и увидела двух парней позади себя, которые неспешно шли следом за ней, держа по бутылке пива в руках.

Омега лишь ускорила шаг и мысленно молилась всем богам, чтобы успеть дойти до остановки, где наверняка было много людей. Плутая по маленьким улочкам и пытаясь хоть как-то спутать за собой след, она забрела в маленький переулок, граничащий с чёрным входом какого-то ночного клуба.

Тяжёлая рука резко опустилась на её плечо и грубо развернула девушку к кирпичной стене. От страха у Хинаты по спине пробежали сотни мурашек, её глаза смотрели прямо на пьяных незнакомцев, но от недостаточного освещения Хьюга никак не могла рассмотреть и запомнить их лиц. Наверное, любая другая девушка уже завопила бы о помощи или молила парней отпустить и не трогать её, но то ли притуплённый инстинкт самосохранения, то ли шок от испуга, не давали ей и шанса что-либо произнести вслух. Хината стояла молча, поджав губы в узкую линию, а её взгляд был прикован к нарушителям спокойствия.

«Они меня ограбят… А вдруг сначала изнасилуют, а потом убьют? Что же мне делать…»


	4. Может, повторим?

Громкая музыка клуба приятно расслабляла тело, у столика альф витал запах кальяна со вкусом корицы. Повертев в руках стакан с бурбоном, Саске допил горячительный напиток и впервые бросил незаинтересованный взгляд на танцпол. У шеста танцевала вызывающе одетая девушка, её запах явно сносил голову рядом сидящему Чоджи, но танцевала девица явно не для него. Лукаво опуская взгляд и пряча его под нарощенными ресницами, она выгибала спину и под медленный ритм музыки плавно водила бёдрами из стороны в сторону. Руки нежно, но в то же время игриво, водили по шесту вверх-вниз, пытаясь завлечь брюнета поближе к себе. Её рыжие волосы густой копной спадали на плечи, она, нагибаясь ниже, всеми силами старалась продемонстрировать свой упругий зад понравившемуся парню, вызывая еле видимую усмешку на бледном лице Саске. Танцовщица была счастлива, что наследник знаменитой компании Учих впервые за весь вечер обратил на неё своё внимание, поэтому она включила все свои умения по соблазнению мужчин танцем.

— Я на перекур, — нагнувшись к уху Наруто, промолвил Учиха и, взяв ветровку, под шумный бит направился к выходу.

— Погоди, я с тобой! — в спешке опустошая фруктовый шот, Узумаки встал с кожаного дивана и пошёл вслед за другом.

Прохладная ночь впустила в свои объятия двоих парней, разогретых горячей обстановкой клуба. Выйдя через чёрный ход, Учиха оперся на кирпичную стену маленького переулка спиной и зажёг сигарету, Наруто выскочил следом и посмотрел на звёздное небо. От прохладного ветра волосы на руках Узумаки встали дыбом.

— Заболеешь ведь, придурок, — выдохнув дым из лёгких, Саске окинул пронизывающим взглядом красный поло и летние джинсы друга.

— Переживаешь за меня? — улыбнувшись во все тридцать два зуба и подмигнув, Наруто приобнял альфу за плечи и взглянул ему в его безразличные глаза своими добрыми голубыми.

— Чтобы ты потом меня затрахал во время сессии? — ответив вопросом на вопрос и кашлянув, Саске сбросил руку друга и начал выпускать изо рта колечки из дыма.

— Зануда, — пробурчал Узумаки, как вдруг заметил какое-то странное движение в глубине тёмного переулка. — Там кто-то есть, — настороженно промолвил он, вглядываясь вдаль.

Учиха медленно повернул голову влево на еле слышимый шелест, как вдруг раздался хлопок, похожий по звуку на пощёчину и еле слышимый глухой девичий стон.

— Саске! — зашипел Наруто, обернувшись на брюнета.

— Идём, — рявкнул Саске и, бросив сигарету на асфальт, последовал за быстро идущим впереди другом.

Вдруг Наруто резко ускорился, сжав руки в кулаки, и Учиха понял почему. Тёмно-синие волосы практически полностью закрывали лицо девушки, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы узнать её в темноте. Хината снизу вверх опасливо смотрела на обидчиков, вцепившись ногтями одной руки в холодный кирпич на стене.

— Чем меньше будешь рыпаться, тем меньше пострадает твоё лицо, — оскалившись, парень поставил бутылку пива на асфальт и протянул руку к тонкой девичьей шее.

У Наруто словно снесло крышу, Учиха понимал, что эти недоноски представляют собой серьёзную проблему, они старше студентов, и если идти в лоб — тяжёлой стычки не миновать. Схватив за шиворот друга, он грубо прошептал ему на ухо, тёплым дыханием вызывая у него мурашки по спине:

— Ты куда полетел? Учись, — вздохнув, Саске, словно кот, тихой тенью подошёл к будущим противникам.

Учиха медленным взглядом сканировал молодых людей, вычисляя их сильные и слабые стороны и прикидывая, какие у них есть шансы с Наруто на благополучное завершение конфликта. На лицо парня, который был ближе всех к Хинате, падала тень, но в память альфы впечатались его пепельные волосы, высокий рост и широкие плечи. Чуть поодаль стоял мужчина в чёрной маске, чьи руки были почти полночью покрыты медицинскими швами от различных операций.

Хьюга не видела приближения одногруппников, она, хоть и вжалась в кирпичную стену, но выглядела уверенно, что было не свойственно её характеру. Тут рука одного из парней опустилась на шею Хинаты и крепко сжала её в своей ладони.

— Руки от неё убери, урод! — голос Узумаки резко разрезал паутину мыслей Саске и вернул в реальность.

«Вот сука!» — Учиха уже сжал кулаки, чтобы как следует прописать своему другу.

Оба парня резко обернулись, и один из них медленно, словно делая одолжение, соизволил отпустить девушку. На нежной коже шеи омеги уже успели проступить еле заметные розоватые следы.

— Завались! — прошипел Саске и одёрнул блондина за плечо назад. — Заткнись, пока не сделал ещё хуже.

— Я не могу просто стоять и смотреть, когда какие-то…

Саске ударил его под дых. Наруто глухо охнул и обнял себя за живот, невольно закрываясь от агрессивного запаха альфы. Да какого чёрта с ним происходит?

— Эй, полагаю вам не нужны лишние проблемы?

— А тебе, кажется, нужны?

— Вы наверняка слышали об «Акацки»? Если не хотите, чтобы они оказались здесь через пять минут и помогли мне вас отпиздить, — Саске указал себе за спину, — несколько членов этой группы с нами, в баре, то валите отсюда, пока можете. В первый и последний раз я готов закрыть глаза на такое невежество и неуважение в сторону омеги. Отойдите.

Под удивлённый взгляд Наруто брюнет обеими руками оттолкнул в разные стороны альф гораздо крупнее себя и обнял девушку за плечи, помогая ей дойти к блондину. Узумаки знал его не первый день, оттого и сразу понял, что Саске разыгрывает здесь представление, блефуя как в последний раз.

Неизвестные парни переглянулись между собой. Один подал другому какой-то знак и, сплевывая на асфальт, пепельноволосый поднял бутылку пива, развернулся и направился с напарником в противоположную от них сторону.

— С-спасибо вам, — Хината облегчённо выдохнула и на трясущихся ногах осела на землю.

— Они тебя не сильно ударили? Мы услышали пощёчину, — Наруто обеспокоенно сел рядом с ней на землю, не брезгуя испачкать свои наверняка дорогие джинсы.

— Нет, я… в порядке, — Хината благодарно посмотрела ему в глаза и замотала головой.

Саске в очередной раз просканировал омегу взглядом. Девушка была сильно напугана, хоть и не подавала виду. Она вела с Наруто беседу ни о чём, до которой Учихе не было никакого дела. Альфа засунул руки в карманы джинсов и посмотрел туда, куда Хинату прижали к стене минут пять назад, в глаза бросился лежавший пакет на асфальте. Из-под плотной бумаги виднелась половина обложки второго тома пошлого романа крестного отца Наруто. Саске тихо хмыкнул, изо всех сил пытаясь не усмехнуться, иначе позорно рассмеялся бы прямо здесь и сейчас. Всё же Хинате ни к чему лишнее смущение или стресс.

— Давай руку, я провожу тебя, — Саске повернулся в сторону друга, тот помогал Хинате встать, но прежде чем последовать за альфой, брюнетка подошла к пакету с книгой, подняла их и улыбнулась Узумаки.

— Держи, завтра вернёшь, — снимая с себя ветровку, Учиха буквально всучил её в руки промёрзшего напрочь друга. Тот лишь благодарно улыбнулся и натянул на себя прогретую телом Саске вещь.

Подходя к чёрному входу в клуб, Саске пожал руку Наруто и ответил на вопросительный взгляд друга, что они обсудят всё завтра. Альфа потянулся ладонью к ручке двери, как она сама распахнулась, чуть не задев его, к ним вышел озадаченный Шикамару.

— А… Так вы здесь. Умерли тут что ли? — начал возмущаться Шикамару.

Хьюга робко помахала ему рукой.

— Хината? Не самое разумное решение находиться здесь одной, — цокнув языком, Шикамару пропустил Саске внутрь.

— Так она уже не одна, — улыбнулся Наруто, кивая головой в сторону лучшего друга.

Углубляясь в наполненное запахом спиртного помещение, Саске услышал, как Шикамару кого-то приглашал на очередную тусовку. 

— Тебе Ино ещё не сказала? В субботу… в моем доме мы с Ино будем праздновать день рождения… Приходи в…

* * *

  
— Ты что вчера вытворял, дебил?

— А сам-то чего полез? Они бы тебя сразу отпиздили!

— Как видишь не отпиздили, это ты не умеешь затыкаться тогда, когда это необходимо, всегда только и лезешь на рожон, — спокойно ответил Саске, продолжая смотреть на наполненное яростью лицо Наруто.

— Нет, надо было ему позволить облизать ей шею, — язвительно ответил альфа.

— Видимо, ты захотел, чтобы они тебе не только шею облизали!

Это была последняя капля терпения, Саске еле успел встать, как Наруто первым ударил его в лицо. Ловко уклоняясь от следующего удара, Учиха пытался поймать руки парня и скрутить их, но тот, словно уж на сковороде, извивался во все стороны, не давая сцепить свои руки в замок.

Вот-вот должен был начаться семинар, почти вся группа собралась в аудитории, половина из которой созерцала на мордобой лучших друзей. Неджи посмотрел на этот детский сад невозмутимым взглядом и что-то сказал Сакуре.

— Доброе утро, мои котятки, — сонно протянул Какаши, как после его слов раздался грохот падающей парты.

Вмиг наступила тишина, одногруппники испуганно смотрели на преподавателя, не рискуя обернуться назад и увидеть масштабы катастрофы. Наруто и Саске одновременно повернули головы к нему, но так и остались стоять, вцепившись друг в друга.

— Вы оба, — окинув каждого взглядом, Хатаке указал на обоих альф пальцем и, устало выдохнув, продолжил, — после пары подойдёте ко мне. Остальные садитесь на свои места, пока они их не сломали… начнём пару, я и так опоздал на двадцать минут.

Группа начала медленно расходиться на свои места, Саске поднял парту и отвесил подзатыльник уходящему Наруто, на что Узумаки с усмешкой толкнул в ответ друга.

* * *

  
— Поверить не могу…

— Давай драй тщательно! — усмехнулся Наруто и с разбегу понёсся в противоположный конец спортивного зала, вымывая грязь с пола шваброй. — Давай наперегонки? Кто первый!

— Тебе точно двадцать один?

— Кто последний — тот придурок!

— Придурок из нас только ты! — но всё же Саске пулей полетел за Наруто, не уступая ему в скорости.

Постепенно из раздевалки начали выходить девушки: сегодня была игра в волейбол между женским коллективом двух факультетов. На поле появились только одногруппницы альф. Ино лениво потягивалась, пока Сакура что-то рассказывала Хинате.

— Погоди, за мячом схожу, — Сакура улыбнулась девушке и побежала в кабинет тренера, как, подскользнувшись о мокрый пол, рухнула, больно ударившись задницей и спиной об паркет.

— Вот чё-ё-ёрт, — проскулила омега, ощущая ладонями и голыми ногами мокрый пол, а затем переводя убийственный взгляд на смеющегося Наруто.

Наруто обернулся на шум позади себя и увидел озлобленную Сакуру, которая медленно встала с пола и хрустнула суставами пальцем.

— Твою ж…

— Наруто! Сукин ты сын! — закричала на весь зал Сакура и понеслась со всех ног на Узумаки.

Тот с хохотом, словно ребенок, побежал от неё в другую сторону. Как можно дальше. Теперь от силы в его ногах зависит жизнь.

* * *

  
Этот субботний осенний день потихоньку подходил к концу, уступая вечернему времени суток. Небо раскрасили нежные розово-оранжевые цвета ускользающего заката. Владельцы частных домов вместе со своими родными уже собирались к ужину. Но только не в особняке Нара.

В усадьбу четы Нара собирались только близкие друзья двух именинников. Так сложилось, что у Ино и Шикамару дни рождения идут подряд, и они с разрешения родителей решили закатить совместный праздник. Саске и Наруто приехали одними из первых, у входа их уже ожидала влюблённая пара, Шикамару нежно приобнимал свою омегу, на что та не сводила взгляда со своего партнёра.

Выйдя из машины, альфы направились ко входу вместе с праздничными конвертами в руках.

— Где бар? — сходу поинтересовался Учиха, снимая солнцезащитные очки и вручая подарки двум именинникам.

— Там же, где и обычно, — усмехнулся Шикамару, принимая столь искренние поздравления Саске.

— Поздравляю с днём рождения! — Наруто обнял Шикамару, затем нежно принял в свои объятия Ино.

Атмосфера в доме была тёплой, подобна расслабляющей неге. В каждой комнате горел приглушённый свет, шторы были занавешены, а жалюзи закрыты. Полумрак в комнате расслаблял не только физически, но и морально.

Попросив Наруто налить себе виски, Саске облокотился на горящий камин, подставляя острые грани стакана свету пламени.

Постепенно гости заполняли дом, компания альф была вся в сборе, оценивая снующих мимо них омег по десятибалльной шкале, прикрываясь обсуждениям рынков акций при опасном приближении их одногруппниц. Приятная и успокаивающая музыка ласкала уши брюнета, в гостиную вошли две привлекательные девушки, на которых Учиха бросил оценивающий взгляд. Две брюнетки медленно прошли мимо альф, шепчась и посматривая на популярную в университете компанию. Саске прищурился, окончательно выбирая из этой парочки себе девушку на «одну ночь». Стоит заметить, она была не дурна собой: миленькое личико, гладкие тёмные волосы, худенькая, с подтянутой попкой, длинные ножки украшал сексуальный вырез на платье снизу и туфли на шпильке, правда, грудь была маловата, но альфа решил восполнить миниатюрный размер большими ягодицами. Девушка заметила его взгляд и сладко двусмысленно улыбнулась. Парень на это лишь пригубил спиртное и снова включился в беседу друзей.

— Смотрите, что я вам притащил. От души отрываю. Настоящая российская водка. Отец привёз несколько бутылок из командировки в России. Заодно текилу из Мехико. Пара шотов — и вы отрубитесь до утра, — Шикамару бережно пронёс через толпу бутылку спиртного.

— Да ты сегодня щедрый, — хлопнув друга по плечу, Чоджи взял бутыль и услужливо налил каждому альфе.

Наруто взял рюмку водки, приподнял её вверх и посмотрел на Шикамару:

— Шикамару, за тебя! За тот же блеск и азарт в твоих глазах, люди понятия не имеют, какой самоотверженный ты человек!

Нара благодарно кивнул и подняв тост, парни осушили стаканы.

— Давай ещё, налей ещё! — заулыбался Киба, протягивая свою рюмку Чоджи.

Прошло полтора часа, дом был полон гостей, как оказалось, у знакомых Шикамару и Ино длинные языки. На празднике собралась куча народу, гости расчистили гостиную для танцев. Многие уже в приподнятом настроении танцевали в комнате, выпивали и просто веселились.

Саске иногда поглядывал на ту брюнетку и её подругу, как тут чарующую мелодию прервал женский писк.

— О, наверное Сакура-чан пришла… — тихо протянул Наруто возле Учихи так, чтобы это услышал только он.

В комнату вошли Сакура и Хината в компании Ино. Хьюга была поразительно милой сегодня: белая рубашка с вырезом, волосы, забранные в хвост и красиво струящиеся по плечам, прямые чёрные брюки.

Сакура моментально завладела вниманием Наруто, он глаз не мог оторвать от этой привлекательной омеги с розовыми волосами в коротком малиновом платье, которое было довольно вызывающим и необычным: удлиненное сзади и укороченное снизу, оно открывало вид на красивые босоножки на её ногах.

Ино отправилась к бару за новым коктейлем, пока подруги поздравляли именинника, Шикамару вежливо кивнул на поздравления девушек. После всех любезностей между альфами и омегами повисла неловкая тишина. Девушки практически не общались с компанией и не знали, о чём с ними можно заговорить, но ситуацию спасла Яманака — блондинка схватила в охапку подруг и повела их в другую комнату.

— Сейчас приду, — Наруто отстранился от компании друзей и направился куда-то в толпу.

Саске же неторопливо потягивал новую порцию виски и оглядывал оценивающим взглядом толпу. Он мало кого знал из танцующих людей, в основном здесь были их сокурсники и пара-тройка школьных друзей Шикамару.

Через толпу гостей разозлённый Наруто пролетел мимо друзей и направился к выходу.

— Наруто! — Саске окликнул альфу, но тот его словно не услышал и ушёл дальше.

— Не волнуйся, я поговорю с ним. А то вы опять драться начнёте, — быстро и незаметно положив руку на плечо брюнета, Гаара также незаметно убрал её и поспешил за Наруто.

Саске кивнул и проследил за удаляющимися друзьями, но не успел он опомниться, как какая-то девушка пролетела мимо него так, что у альфы аж колыхнулись волосы от небольшого порыва ветра. Он даже не понял толком, кто это был. Но по нечёткому малиновому пятну мог предположить, что это была Сакура.

Неспешно в зал пришли Ино и Хината. Блондинка походкой кошки подошла к парням, лукаво улыбнулась и обняла Шикамару, чмокнув того в щеку:

— Мальчики, я украду его на танец, позволите? — промурлыкала Яманака.

В ответ парни лишь усмехнулись. Блондинка цепкой хваткой вывела Шикамару в центр гостиной и попыталась завлечь ленивого возлюбленного в танец.

Саске сейчас больше волновался о состоянии Наруто. Он переживал за друга, хоть тот и пытался казаться сильным самоуверенным парнем, а он таким и являлся, но в то же время Узумаки был раним. Близкие могли с лёгкостью задеть его за живое. Учиха уже пожалел, что отпустил Гаару с Наруто. Он хотел сам успокоить альфу и убедиться, что с другом всё в порядке. Альфа допил одним глотком содержимое стакана и хотел поставить его на полку камина, как почувствовал прикосновение чьей-то руки у себя на плече.

— Саске-кун, может быть ты составишь мне компанию?

Сначала он хотел послать молодую особу куда подальше, но каково было его удивление, когда брюнет увидел лиловые глаза, в которых блестели огоньки.

— Не понял.

— Пойдём танцевать! — рука девушки уверенно спустилась с плеча до локтя и крепко обхватила запястье альфы.

— Нет, — выплюнул Саске. Он не делает исключений.

— Ну пожалуйста!

— Я не хочу с тобой танцевать! — рыкнул Саске, развернулся и хотел направиться вслед удалившимся друзьям, как тут же наткнулся на Гаару, не успев сделать и шагу. — Как он? Где Наруто?

— Он в полном порядке, — улыбнулся Гаара и остановился рядом. — Это твоя знакомая?

— Одногруппница, — грубо ответил Учиха.

— Меня зовут Гаара, — вежливо представился красноволосый альфа.

— Очень приятно, я Хината! — девушка мило улыбнулась. — Саске-кун, ты всегда такой грубый хам? Пойдём, кому говорю! — рука омеги уже сцепила в замок ладонь альфы и потянула на себя.

— Хьюга, ты пьяна!

— И что? — хихикнула омега.

— Иди потанцуй, чего тебе стоит? Весь вечер то с нами сидишь и молчишь, то стоишь в одиночестве у этого камина, — мягко подтолкнул его Гаара.

Под тяжёлый выдох Саске, Хината вытащила его с победной улыбкой почти в центр зала. Они не успели встать ближе друг к другу, как громкая клубная музыка сменилась на спокойную и медленную, Хината подошла ближе к альфе и едва ощутимо положила ладони ему на плечи. Учиха невольно посмотрел ей в лицо, с удивлением отмечая, что девушка смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. Неужели стены особняка Нара интереснее такого альфы, как он? Будто Саске вообще рядом с ней нет. От такого равнодушия к собственной персоне у альфы поползла бровь вверх. Обычно во время танца омеги вешались на него, позволяли развязно трогать и лапать любой участок их тела, сами лезли за поцелуем. Но Хината вела себя так, словно он её вовсе не интересовал как мужчина, можно подумать, она действительно вытащила его потанцевать, без какого-либо намёка или скрытого подтекста.

Хьюга и Учиха впервые были так близко друг к другу за все два года их обучения в университете, они могли от силы обмолвиться парой слов за год, но Саске и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет так танцевать с этой омегой, в доме у его друга, непринужденно обнимать её за талию, ничего не получив взамен за этот танец.

Запах спиртного перемешал все мысли в голове альфы. Виски с выпитой водкой ударили ему в голову, Саске крепче сжал рукой талию девушки и попытался опустить ладонь на бёдра Хьюги, но та сразу же, почувствовав уверенные движения альфы вниз, одёрнула его руку и вернула в изначальное положение.

Уже было далеко за полночь. Тяжко выдохнув, Саске посмотрел в упор на девушку, та тоже не отрывала от него взгляда. Для него перестала существовать та легкомысленная девица, которую он приметил ещё в начале праздника. Он смотрел в бездонные лиловые глаза своей партнёрши и начинал тонуть в них. Учиха впервые смотрел так на кого-либо, такого с ним никогда не бывало, музыка лилась завораживающим ритмом, создавая мир, где был только он и Хината. Альфа её никогда не замечал и не выделял среди остальных девушек, даже не рассматривал её на «одну ночь», ибо понимал, что такая скромняга и папина дочка, как Хьюга, ни на шаг к нему не подойдёт, не то что осмелится первой с ним заговорить.

Алкоголь творит с людьми чудеса. Проявляя лёгкий интерес к такой скрытной персоне, Саске наклонился ближе к девушке, однако его чувствительный к ароматам нос не смог уловить и тонкого намёка на природный запах Хинаты.

«Чёртовы таблетки…» — оскалился Учиха и прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Хинаты.

Рядом танцующие Ино и Шикамару напрочь позабыли о романтике, с раскрытыми ртами смотря на эту пару. Влюблённые даже еле двигались под музыку, не веря своим глазам. Яманака не могла поверить, что такая тихоня, как Хината смогла пригласить парня на танец, и не абы кого, а самого Учиху Саске. Шикамару был также удивлён со своего друга, почему он до сих пор не поцеловал девушку и не утащил в кровать, вместо этого нежно прижимая её к себе.

— Нихрена себе… — протянула обескураженная Ино, обнимая своего альфу крепче.

* * *

  
Хината еле разлепила веки, складывалось ощущение, что они налиты свинцом и весят целую тонну, но спустя пару секунд она мгновенно их распахнула. Понимание того, что она проснулась в чужой постели, в незнакомой ей спальне, да ещё и в нижнем белье, заставило её сердце стучать быстрее. Она была не маленькой глупой девочкой, пересмотрев кучу женских сериалов, Хьюга прекрасно понимала исход такой ситуации. Девушка медленно, насколько это возможно, повернула голову вправо и увидела уже проснувшегося Учиху, смотрящего в потолок.

Альфа усмехнулся, почувствовав рядом шевеление, и повернулся к девушке, встречаясь взглядом с омегой.

— Ну что, как ты после вчерашних утех? Может, повторим?

И тут сердце омеги от испуга пропустило удар.


	5. Ну что, выпьем за любовь?

— Вы не поверите! — грозно рыкнула Сакура, резко опустилась на стул рядом с Ино и громко поставила поднос с едой на стол, едва не расплескав свой сок.

Девушки аж подпрыгнули от испуга и в недоумении взглянули на омегу.

— Вчера снова встретилась с тем парнем в кафе, с которым познакомилась неделю назад, так нас как-то нашла его подружка. Оказывается, они помолвлены! Я специально спросила у него, давно ли он не был в отношениях — полгода. Не задумываясь ответил! Вот так, полгода! Все мужики ублюдки!

— А восемьдесят процентов из них ещё и трахаться как следует не умеют, — подметила Яманака, потягивая горячий чай из кружки.

— Он мне говорил, как сильно я ему нравлюсь, и я ведь ему поверила… Очередной урод. Почему мне так не везёт?

— Может быть, ты на самом деле ему нравишься? — непринуждённо спросила Хината, о чём почти сразу же успела пожалеть — реакция Сакуры всегда была непредсказуемой.

— Если ты, святоша, будешь навязывать мне свои предположения, клянусь, я запущу в тебя этим онигири, — Харуно угрожающе покрутила рисовым пирожком в воздухе перед лицом Хинаты.

— Один парень влюбился в подругу моей подруги, Мацури, и поклялся расстаться со своей тогда нынешней девушкой и, правда, расстался, — Тен-Тен посмотрела на скептическое выражение лица Сакуры, но продолжила. — В итоге они оказались истинной парой, поженились, переехали в Киото, и сейчас он — счастливый муж и отец. А его жена занимается домом и собой, не имея высшего образования.

Такахаши немного замялась на последних словах и посмотрела на Харуно.

— Такого не бывает, — упрямо заявила омега и поджала губы.

— Почему? — вздохнув, Тен-Тен взяла палочку неаппетитного на вид данго и лениво откусила кусочек сладости.

— Типичный миф идеальных отношений, невероятная сказка, сочинённая наивной девушкой, в надежде показать свою личную жизнь не слишком безнадёжной.

— Вот именно. Только в результате ты чувствуешь себя ещё более безнадёжной, потому что таких сказочных отношений не бывает, — согласилась с омегой Ино и победно посмотрела на Тен-Тен, чувствуя себя настоящим экспертом в отношениях между альфами и омегами.

— Это было на самом деле!

— Есть ещё одна сказка, когда парень не может ничего решить, бездействует и тянет время, как кота за яйца, а девушка его бросает, уезжает в тот же самый Киото и вдруг однажды вечером она возвращается домой…

— Под дождём! — хихикнув, подхватила Хьюга.

— Да, под дождём! И видит его, своего благоверного, он стоит у неё под дверью, у порога её дома, с бриллиантовым кольцом в шкатулке и просит её выйти за него замуж, и потом они живут долго и счастливо и умирают в один день, — от злости Сакура с неприятным скрежетом провела вилкой по тарелке, пытаясь поймать в салате кусочки огурца.

Хината усмехнулась и посмотрела на подруг в ожидании, получится ли у Такахаши переубедить разъярённую омегу.

— Но такое может произойти! Люди потом могут жить долго и счастливо, это же случилось с подругой моей подруги Мацури! — настояла на своём шатенка.

— Это всегда случается с подругой подруги ещё одной подруги. Шанс встретить истинного крайне невелик. Тен-Тен, дорогая, ты лично знала хоть кого-нибудь, чьи отношения кардинально изменились бы за одну ночь? — Хината вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Да, — девушка указала пальцем на Ино. — Посмотрите на отношения Ино и Шикамару.

Яманака опасливо покосилась на Сакуру, но затем блаженно улыбнулась и вальяжно растянулась на стуле:

— Да-а… есть такое, и это волшебно… Изменилось многое… — промурлыкала девушка.

— И что же? — свирепо спросила Харуно.

— Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но внутри меня всё переворачивается… Я бы попыталась сейчас тебе объяснить, но ты такая агрессивная, так что я лучше не буду, — игриво улыбнулась Ино.

— Нет, скажи мне! — не скрывая улыбки, настойчиво потребовала омега.

— Я это чувствую… Когда твоя пара находится рядом, ты чувствуешь не только его или её запах, но и внутреннее состояние и яркие эмоции. Связь между вами помогает понимать друг друга без слов, это непередаваемое ощущение. Оно такое многогранное и сложное… Ты поймёшь сама, когда вступишь во взрослые отношения.

— Ха-ха-ха, — саркастично протянула Сакура и залпом осушила стакан с соком.

— Что смешного? — буркнула Ино.

— У тебя времени не хватит слушать мои аргументы…

Сакура всю свою сознательную не такую уж и долгую жизнь, лелея свою детскую мечту, пыталась найти идеального молодого парня, который проведёт с ней прекрасные полные ярких красок дни. Что они будут безумно счастливы и влюбятся друг в друга с первого взгляда… Она откроет своё дело, от которого будет получать невероятное удовольствие и которое сможет оставить своим детям. Но шли годы. Сняв с себя розовые очки, Харуно уже по-другому смотрела на жизнь и с опаской относилась к такому лицемерному мужскому полу. Познав кучу обмана в ещё подростковом возрасте, девушка сделала упор на учёбу, временами балуясь лёгким флиртом и короткими отношениями, которые никогда не выходили на серьёзный уровень.

— Да-да, я слышала, самый младший из «Акацки», Дейдара, переводится к нам на факультет, правда, на курс ниже. Ему всего девятнадцать, — омеги услышали девичий щебет за соседним столом. Обернувшись, компания обнаружила, что это были их сокурсницы с потока.

— «Акацки»? Мне моя старшая сестра рассказывала, что все девчонки сохли по парням этой компании семь лет назад, когда они учились в этом же университете.

— Интересно, какой он из себя… — малознакомая девушка растянула губы в мечтательной улыбке, как вдруг увидела недовольное лицо Сакуры, и компания, привлекшая внимание омеги, сразу же притихла.

Обернувшись обратно к своему столику, Сакура надула губы.

— Боже… — закатив глаза и откинувшись на спинку стула, Сакура устало выдохнула и по очереди посмотрела каждой подруге в глаза. — Девочки, что я делаю не так? У меня уже было столько неудачных отношений, которые заканчивались на поцелуях… Ведь так хочется романтики, любви. Мне уже двадцать один! Сколько можно? Где мой принц?

Харуно обречённо простонала и запустила руки в свои нежно-розовые волосы.

— Вот именно, тебе всего лишь двадцать один. И если уж на то пошло, то тебе далеко идти не надо, вон, — махнула головой в сторону альф Хината, — Наруто с тебя глаз целыми днями не сводит.

— Я ничего не хочу иметь общего с этим чудиком, тем более после сегодняшнего… — буркнула Сакура, принимая поглаживая от заботливой Ино по голове.

— Ты про свой полёт? — спросила Хината, роясь вилкой в тарелке с салатом Харуно в поиске помидоров.

— Именно…

— Сакура, смотри шире… Наруто такой лапочка, на всё ради тебя готов. Ладно, не будем о грустном, я хотела поговорить по поводу завтрашнего дня. Ино, ты сама вежливость, спасибо, что позвала меня на свой день рождения, — с издёвкой Хината посмотрела на омегу.

— Ну ты и свинино, Ино, — сверлящим взглядом посмотрела Сакура на раскаявшуюся физиономию Яманака.

— Я так замоталась, что у меня из головы всё разом вылетело… — попыталась оправдаться девушка, но тут же подозрительно сузила глаза. — Хотя стой, я тебе вчера весь вечер звонила, ты не удосужилась трубку взять! Ни разу!

— У меня были дела… — опустила взгляд Хьюга и замолчала.

Хината не хотела никому говорить о том, что произошло вчера. После того, как Узумаки благородно проводил её до дома, девушка испытывала внутренний страх. Ей всю ночь казалось, что за ней кто-то следит, что пришли те два сумасшедших парня, которые, не стесняясь своих действий, вломятся к ней домой и сделают с ней всё, что им заблагорассудится. Выпив успокоительное и убедившись в профессионализме охранников дома, девушка смогла спокойно уснуть. Но и днём ей не было покоя, пока она наблюдала ссору двух лучших друзей. Она молила самого Ками, чтобы те двое не упомянули её в своих взаимоотношениях.

— Хина, ну извини меня, — виновато посмотрела Ино на подругу. — Я должна была сказать тебе раньше, просто всё произошло так быстро. У нас с Шикамару дни рождения идут друг за другом. Ты сама пойми, мы решили всё за пару часов два дня назад. На меня легла вся ответственность за организацию праздника, пока Шикамару упрашивал своего отца отдать дом на выходные и увезти куда-нибудь маму. Шикаку-сан любезно согласился оставить нам особняк на выходные, но с одним условием: никакой марихуаны, разбросанных презервативов, и да, чтобы когда он вместе с женой приехал домой — всё было так, как было при их отъезде.

— Забыли, — улыбнулась в ответ Хината и мимолетно бросила взгляд на столик, где сидели её вчерашние спасители, затем снова обратила своё внимание на подруг. — Ладно, пойдём потихоньку? Ещё нужно решить, что я завтра надену, и если чего-то будет не хватать — куплю.

— Тен, ты точно уверена? Может, всё-таки пойдёшь ко мне на вечеринку? — жалобно посмотрела Ино на подругу и по-детски вытянула губы в трубочку.

— Я до сих пор на антибиотиках, для меня это будет пытка: стоять с вами… и ни капли в рот! — усмехнулась омега.

— Моё дело предложить… — вынужденно отступила Яманака.

* * *

  
Сквозь громкую музыку на улице раздавался еле слышимый стук каблучков по тротуару.

— Сакура, ты словно вся светишься, — усмехнулась Хьюга, весело глядя на неровную походку подруги. — Не вырони наш подарок.

— А что мне, по-твоему, грустить теперь? Я не из тех девушек, которые будут сидеть и рыдать дома в одиночестве, я хочу сегодня провести прекрасный и весёлый вечер со своими подружками, — ответила омега, в шутку толкнув Хинату бедром.

— Нет, те два бокала у меня дома определённо были лишними, — хихикнув, Хината крепче сжала ладонь подруги в своей руке. — Наконец-то, пришли!

Из окон особняка Нара не виднелся свет, но громкая музыка и веселые возгласы молодёжи явно давали соседям понять, что тут происходило что-то буйное и интересное. Омеги пришли к нужному адресу.

Остановившись у порога дома, Харуно резко и взволновано посмотрела на брюнетку, переступая с ноги на ногу и подбирая нужную фразу.

— Хината, там наверняка будет Киба…

— Я знаю. Я… готова, — уверенно кивнула девушка. — Сакура, ты только плечи расправь, а то как гора сутулая! Всё, я звоню Ино, в дверь звонить бесполезно.

Когда Хината сбросила вызов, и перед ними распахнулась дверь, к омегам вышла их взбалмошная подруга в длинном обтягивающем серебряном платье, массивный браслет из драгоценных камней привлёк внимание девушек к запястью блондинки, а вдобавок к сияющему образу на её на пальце блестело новое кольцо.

Послышался визг, в ответ на который раздался похожий возглас с поздравлениями.

— Какие же вы красивые! Заходите, нет сил терпеть! — Ино шире распахнула дверь, жестом руки торопя девушек зайти внутрь.

— Ну-ка постой, — усмехнувшись и сузив изумрудные глаза, Сакура взяла за руку Яманака и поднесла её к своему лицу. — Что за колечко?

— Шикамару подарил! — гордо улыбнулась Ино, закусив губу от перевозбуждения.

— Как щедро с его стороны, — обняв подругу, Харуно последовала за Хьюга.

— Не знала, что Шикамару такой общительный… — протянула Хината, окидывая взглядом толпу подвыпивших людей, которые прекрасно проводили время дома у именинника.

— Я сама удивилась, когда народ стал прибывать в таком количестве, нам пришлось доставать дополнительные рюмки с чердака, — пожаловалась Ино, поправив рукой длинный хвост своих волос.

Девушки потихоньку прошли в гостиную. Прочувствовав атмосферу праздника, приятную музыку, запах хорошего алкоголя и весёлый галдёж толпы, Сакура сладко выдохнула и расслабились. Это то, чего ей так давно не хватало — шумного времяпровождения. Осматривая красиво оформленную комнату, девушка нашла взглядом уютно горевший камин, рядом с которым стояла компания альф. Сегодня парни выглядели более свежо и немного старше своего возраста. То ли от освещения, то ли от выпитого алкоголя они были особенно привлекательны и сексуальны, что это заметила не только Харуно, но и другие охочие до секса на одну ночь девушки в доме именинника. Альфы что-то активно обсуждали, почти не обращая внимания на толпу.

 _«Почему на меня обращают внимание только такие, как он?»_ — обречённо вздохнула девушка, когда приметила, как Наруто, попивая алкоголь, беззастенчиво рассматривал её с головы до ног, не отрывая взгляда.

Она не знала, почему её так сильно раздражал Узумаки. Из-за беспечности? Взбалмошности? Неусидчивости? Скорее, нет, своим безрассудством и странным поведением. Сакура видела в нём наивного и легкомысленного мальчишку, но в глубине души была рада, что в их группе был хоть один искренний человек, который всегда говорил то, о чём думал и поднимал всем настроение своими детскими шалостями. Иногда она не понимала своего предвзятого отношения к парню, не понимала, почему её так раздражают его поступки, поведение, даже его звонкий голос.

— Я вижу Шику, — делая вид, что не заметила повышенного внимания Наруто к своей персоне, девушка взяла за руку подругу. — Хина, пойдём его тоже поздравим!

— Вперёд! А я пока схожу за слезами Диониса, — слегка шлёпнув по ягодице Сакуру и подмигнув ей, Ино скрылась в толпе.

Уверенным шагом Сакура повела подругу к горевшему ярким пламенем камину, где непринуждённо стояла группа парней.

— Шикамару, от души поздравляем тебя с днём рождения, это от нас, — мило улыбнувшись, Сакура протянула альфе подарок, завёрнутый в красивую обёртку.

— Благодарю, — вежливо кивнул Шикамару и мягко улыбнулся, — рад видеть вас, располагаетесь, чувствуйте себя как дома.

— Спасибо, у тебя здесь очень атмосферно. Складывается ощущение, будто я пришла не на день рождения, а в какой-то солидный клуб, — усмехнувшись, Харуно игриво посмотрела на Гаару и быстро отвела взгляд.

Чувствуя лёгкую неловкость, Сакура попыталась разрядить обстановку. Она сразу заметила, как Киба, приметив идущую к ним Хинату, схватился за свой стакан и налил себе ещё алкоголя. Весь разговор он стоял молча, не проронив ни слова, и смотрел блуждающим взглядом куда угодно, но только не на девушек. Широкая улыбка пропала с его лица, и теперь парень спрятал свои эмоции под маской равнодушия, словно он был Учихой, а не Инузука.

Хината же казалась более уверенной, нужно отдать должное бутылке вина, которую девушки распили на двоих в доме Хьюга.

«Для храбрости, с одного бокала ничего не будет», — настояла тогда Харуно, за что сейчас мысленно сказала себе спасибо.

Сменив застенчивый образ, девушка хоть и молчала, но выглядела довольно-таки открытой и не такой смущённой как обычно.

Приметив маячившую вдалеке Ино и пытаясь сбавить обороты напряжения и неловкости в разговоре, Чоджи решил выступить в роли спасательного круга в течение последующей минуты.

— Девчонки, вы отлично сегодня выглядите, — подметил Чоджи, дружественно подмигнув.

— А в универе, значит, не отлично? — лукаво протянула Сакура.

Парни усмехнулись, а Чоджи улыбнулся и поднял обе ладони в примирительном жесте.

— Бар в вашем распоряжении, налейте себе что-нибудь, — лениво, но в тоже время гостеприимно протянул Шикамару.

— Ино уже занялась этим вопросом, — улыбнулась Хината, как тут же угодила в объятия блондинки.

— А вот и я, — улыбнулась Ино, звеня бутылками в руке.

— Ты решила не ограничиваться бокалом, — скорее утверждая, а не спрашивая, усмехнулся Шикамару, взглядом показывая на две бутылки вина в руке своей любимой.

— Пока дают, надо брать, — засмеялась девушка и забрала подруг с собой в другую комнату.

Ино привела девушек, как Сакура поняла, в маленькую гостиную. Здесь было не так многолюдно, как в большой комнате, но в тоже время было так же уютно и комфортно. Музыка была не такой громкой, вполне приятной и мелодичной, можно было спокойно общаться, не наклоняясь, чтобы прокричать что-то друг другу в лицо.

Как только они очутились в другой комнате, Ино достала штопор из ящика тумбочки и мастерски открыла бутылку вина. Разлив напиток в три заранее подготовленных бокала, девушка приподняла руку и, подняв бровь, спросила:

— Ну что, выпьем за любовь?

— Мы можем за что-нибудь другое выпить? — скептически спросила Хьюга, покрутив бокал в руке.

— Да, например, за то, что нам по двадцать с лишним лет, и мы не беременны, — мрачно предложила Сакура.

— Какая ты смешная, — Ино звонко рассмеялась и обратилась к Хинате. — Хорошо, отдаю право тоста тебе.

— Раз вы так хотите за любовь… Я хочу выпить за свою любимую подругу, которая обрела чистые, истинные, а главное взаимные чувства с человеком, который будет её сопровождать по жизни. За твоё счастье и стремления, я рада, что я — твоя подруга.

— Как это по-бабски. Люблю тебя! — Ино, чмокнув Хинату в щёку, чокнулась своим бокалом о бокалы подруг.

Выпив до дна, Сакура взяла роль бармена на себя, налив каждой девушке до краёв новую порцию вина. Харуно открыла было рот, но в глаза ей бросилась слегка расстёгнутая пуговица на белой рубашке у Хьюги.

— Хина, вот это я понимаю, сиськи…

— Сакура, не обязательно так громко! — моментально покраснев, омега попыталась дрожавшими руками застегнуть пуговицу.

— Хината, хоть сегодня ты могла бы отпустить свою скромность и надеть что-нибудь поприличнее, — улыбнувшись протянула Ино, облокотившись на Сакуру.

— Для тебя поприличнее — это когда сиськи навыкат и жопа напоказ?

— Твои так вообще всему бы городу показать! — засмеялась блондинка.

Сакура, налюбовавшись на белый бюстгальтер подруги, пока та его не скрыла за плотной тканью рубашки, посмотрела на гостей в комнате. Но пока никто не смог зацепить её взгляд, ни один парень не казался ей достойным, как бы высокомерно это не прозвучало. Стуча легонько ногтем о бокал и закусив губу, девушка решила, кого бы она хотела сегодня узнать поближе.

— Знаете, — загадочно улыбнувшись произнесла Харуно, — кажется, я нашла парня, с которым хотела бы познакомиться поближе…

— Кто? — почти в унисон спросили подруги.

— Гаара…

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — поперхнувшись вином, недоверчиво посмотрела на подругу Ино.

— Почему бы и нет? Он очень даже симпатичный, вежливый. В нём чувствуются нотки лидера, мне нравится, когда мужчина главный в отношениях, и на нём лежит ответственность. В конце концов, он самый адекватный из всей их затёртой компании, Шика не в счёт.

— Адекватный? Мы про него ничего знаем, он с другого факультета и только полгода назад сдружился с нашими одногруппниками, — высказала своё мнение брюнетка.

— Может быть он псих! — засмеялась Ино.

— Ты что несёшь? — в ответ хихикнула Харуно и легонько толкнула подругу в плечо.

— Будь я на твоём месте, то присмотрелась бы к людям, которых давно знаю, и в которых я уверена. Я думаю, Наруто очень даже милый и порядочный парень.

— Хината, уже не смешно. Хватит мне подсовывать этого придурка. Я хочу адекватного, порядочного и серьёзного мужика, Узумаки — полная противоположность тех качеств, которые я только что назвала.

— А я согласна с Хиной, она правильно говорит. Тебе стоит присмотреться к тем, кого ты давно знаешь, — приподняв бровь, Ино пригубила вина.

— У меня иногда складывается ощущение, будто вы обе против моего же счастья. Постоянно пытаетесь свести меня с этим придурком Узумаки! Он меня бесит, а в последнее время доводит до белого каления своими наитупейшими поступками, от его наивности мне хочется выть…

Ино резко поменялась в лице, сжав до побеления пальцев бокал, девушка резко топнула ногой по полу и позвала омегу. Глаза Хинаты тоже надо было бы видеть, её зрачки замерли, и она, не моргая, смотрела в одну точку, куда-то за спину Харуно.

Но Сакуру уже ничто и никто не мог остановить, у неё словно открылось второе дыхание. Она всегда впадала в раж, стоило ей начать в полный голос осуждать Наруто, сейчас ей ни до кого не было дела.

— … и если на всей планете Земля не осталось бы ни единого мужика, кроме Наруто, я бы всё равно послала такого конченного дебила, как он!

— Сакура, замолкни! — пискнула Хьюга, зажмурив глаза и опустив голову.

— Да что не так? Куда вы постоянно смотрите?! — Харуно резко обернулась и остолбенела, теряя дар речи. — На-Наруто…

Прислонившись спиной к стене, блондин молча стоял позади омеги. Кепка с накинутым поверх капюшоном скрывали его лицо по линию губ, но любой идиот смог бы сейчас понять, что голубые глаза уже не сияли тем задорным блеском, как обычно. Альфа нервно закусил нижнюю губу и опустил голову, скрестив руки на груди, он слушал весь негатив, который на него извергала Харуно от всей души.

Сердце Сакуры пропустило удар, её порыв гнева куда-то улетучился, а на его место пришло беспокойство и чувство вины. Ей стало неимоверно стыдно и неловко. Если подумать, Наруто не заслуживал таких слов.

Спустя мгновение Узумаки медленно поднял голову, и, бросив разочарованный взгляд на девушку, рванул с места.

— Наруто, постой! Ах, чёрт! — от волнения девушка сильно сжала пальцами бокал, на что тот, не выдержав давления, покрылся сеткой трещин и рассыпался осколками по полу.

Сакура болезненно вскрикнула, и по её ладони на паркет потекла тонкая струйка крови.

— Твою ж мать, Сакура! — Хината взяла первое попавшееся маленькое полотенце на диване и отдала его девушке.

Сакура, схватив полотенце и прижав к кровоточащей руке, пулей побежала за альфой. Она чувствовала, куда он пошёл. Его опустошённая поникшая аура, запах, пропитанный бессилием и злостью, она чувствовала их за несколько комнат своим нутром.

Следуя своим инстинктам и внутреннему чувству, девушка вылетела на просторное крыльцо особняка, где Гаара, схватив за плечи буйного Узумаки, пытался остудить и успокоить друга и хоть как-то привести его в чувства. Она никогда его таким не видела, вцепившись в ручку двери, девушка с лёгкой опаской смотрела на своего некогда весёлого и беззаботного одногруппника. Кепка была сброшена на пол, и его взъерошенные волосы торчали в разные стороны. Крепкие руки упёрлись в плечи друга, пытаясь оттолкнуть того от себя и освободиться от дружеской поддержки.

— Я и близко не подойду! — взревел Наруто, но, услышав хлопок закрывшейся двери, он замолчал, и оба парня перевели взгляд на девушку.

Ошарашенная Сакура стояла на месте, в голове был сумбур. Девушка смотрела на поникшего Узумаки и не могла поверить, что виной всему она. Жар прильнул к щекам. Спокойно выдохнув, она расслабилась и решила довериться сердцу, а не разуму. Омега плавно опустила пропитавшееся кровью полотенце и отвела руку назад.

— Наруто, я хочу поговорить с тобой… Гаара, ты можешь…

Но Сабаку недоверчиво посмотрел на Узумаки, но увидев спокойный разрешающий кивок, отступил и направился в особняк Нара.

— Да, разумеется.

Когда Гаара скрылся за дверью, девушка снова посмотрела на Наруто. Тот отвернулся от неё, облокотившись на перила мансарды и смотрел на соседний дом, который был практически полностью скрыт за массивными воротами. Девушка подошла к перилам, встав рядом с ним, и посмотрела на альфу. Их предплечья почти соприкасались.

— Наруто, я хотела бы…

— Договорить то, на чём тебя оборвала Хината?

— Ты дашь мне сказать? — резко сузив глаза, грозно спросила Сакура, но затем, успокоившись, продолжила. — Я хочу перед тобой извиниться.

Наруто повернул голову к девушке и недоверчиво посмотрел на неё. Омега занервничала, чувство стыда породило румянец на щеках. Только бы Наруто не понял это по её запаху! Уж слишком непривычно было видеть его живые и полные жизни глаза такими отстраненными и чужими. Альфа смотрел ей прямо в глаза, заставляя сердце биться сильнее. Впервые она не хотела ему треснуть со всей силы, а подчиниться. Харуно положила свою ладонь на руку альфы, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить парня.

— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. В последнее время всё так раздражает. Мне очень жаль, я искренне не понимаю, почему ты у меня вызываешь такие чувства и такой сумбур! И я…

Наруто не дал ей договорить, он сделал шаг к ней навстречу, и, наклонившись, мягко поцеловал девушку в губы, что были подобны её запаху. Нежные как лепестки цветов. Сакура резко вдохнула носом от неожиданности, но закрыла глаза, позволив себе извиниться хотя бы таким образом.

В голове туман. Все чувства перемешались внутри, сплелись в один большой комок и почти сразу же разорвались на разные части. Сакура чувствовала лёгкое чувство полёта и теплоту. Может, виной этому была настойчивость альфы, а может, Наруто на самом деле был солнцем?

Омега развернулась к нему лицом, и Наруто крепко обнял её за талию, прижимая к себе. Парень пытался упиться манящим сладким запахом, забыться в объятиях Сакуры. С каждым вдохом нежный исходивший от девушки аромат орхидей становился сильнее и заполнял лёгкие до отказа. Ровное дыхание прервалось на мгновение, и Наруто глубоко вдохнул, позволяя цветочному запаху взять над собой верх.

Он не хотел ни на миг прерывать их близость, просто пытался запомнить каждый миг, каждую секунду их первого робкого поцелуя. Перебирая розовые пряди волос, альфа открыл глаза, смотря прямо на её подрагивающие ресницы, на лёгкий румянец на щеках. Это слишком неправдоподобно, это происходит не с ним, это лишь сон. Но нет, это то, чего он так долго ждал.

Свободной рукой Наруто ласково провёл по плечу омеги, лёгким движением кисти руки спустился до локтя, затем ниже, аккуратно поднял чужую ладонь и отстранился.

— Что это? — Наруто опустил взгляд на шершавое, пропитанное кровью полотенце, и мгновенно изменился в лице. — Ками, что с тобой…

— Пустяки, — девушка быстро выхватила из цепкой хватки Наруто свою руку и снова зажала ладонь полотенцем.

— Пустяки?! У тебя ладонь порезана! Дура, пойдём в дом! — с этими словами Наруто взял девушку за другую руку и повёл её к дверям особняка.

Сакура, как маленькая девчонка, расплылась в глупой улыбке. Следуя за Наруто, она была рада такому проявлению заботы со стороны альфы. Впервые кто-то беспокоился за неё так сильно. Она чувствовала это в изменениях его запаха.

Гаара стоял всё это время у окна, не доверяя Харуно своего друга. Каково было его изумление, когда он увидел начало поцелуя решительного Наруто с девушкой, которую тот ждал и любил с самого первого курса, с первого учебного дня. Улыбнувшись уголками губ, альфа отошёл от окна и направился вглубь гостиной, где подвыпившие взволнованные подруги безуспешно искали омегу. Встретив их на своём пути, тот посчитал своим долгом успокоить их обеспокоенные души.

* * *

  
— Вы уже уходите? — Ино грустно вздохнула и крепче обняла Шикамару за плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие, стоя на крыльце особняка вместе со своим возлюбленным.

— Уже четыре утра, — улыбнулась Сакура, уткнувшись щекой в широкую грудь Узумаки.

Может, омега опрометчиво поддалась своим инстинктам, но ей так хотелось постоянно быть рядом с этим парнем, ощущать тепло его тела, мерное дыхание, чувствовать приятный яркий запах апельсина с нотками миндаля. Почему она раньше не испытывала таких тёплых чувств к Узумаки? Неужели всё дело только в этом дурацком запрете на запахи в их университете?

— Киба там скоро? — спросил Наруто, оборачиваясь на чёрную «Ауди» позади себя.

— Твою мать, Киба! — заорал Шикамару во всё горло.

— Он идёт, — засмеялся Чоджи, выходя с буйным другом у себя на плече.

Киба смеялся и пытался вырваться из цепких рук Чоджи, но тот сжал его всей своей силой и потащил к заведённой и прогревшейся машине.

— Ино, поторопи Хинату, пожалуйста, я уже безумно хочу спать, — зевнув, Сакура почувствовала нежный поцелуй на своей макушке.

— Ой, я же не сказала. Хина так много выпила, что еле держалась на ногах, и Саске любезно отнёс её в комнату, чтобы она там спокойно заснула.

Сакура оторопела и опустила руки Наруто со своей талии, выбираясь из его объятий.

— А он составит ей компанию, да? — угрожающе зашипела омега.

— В моём доме для Саске уже есть своя комната, всё будет хорошо, места всем хватит, — Шикамару попытался успокоить разозлившуюся Харуно.

— Ну, смотрите мне, — она ткнула сначала в Нара, потом в Яманака пальцем, — ни дай Ками-сама с ней что-то случится, я вас обоих задушу.

Омега грозно провела пальцем поперёк своей шеи, затем сжала пальцы в кулак и погрозила парочке. Шикамару невольно сглотнул, зная репутацию «стального кулака Сакуры». Все засмеялись из-за такого жеста, и Наруто, наконец, повёл улыбающуюся Сакуру и пьяного в стельку Кибу с Чоджи к чёрной «Ауди» своего двоюродного брата, Яхико.

— Здорово, мелкие, — обернулся водитель с рыжей взъерошенной копной волос и улыбнулся такой же доброй и чистой улыбкой, которую обычно Наруто дарил всем окружающим.

— Яхико, умолкни, — рассмеялся Узумаки, пожав руку брату и садясь вместе с Сакурой и Кибой на заднее сидение.

Девушку Узумаки любезно пропустил вперёд, чтобы та села у окна. Заодно Наруто отгородил её собой от пьяного Кибы. Чоджи удобно устроился на переднем сидении, открывая рядом с собой окно. В машине витал вкусный свежий запах, чистота салона и комфорт говорили о том, что хозяин усердно следит за автомобилем.

— Яхико, это Сакура. Моя… девушка, — Наруто после этих слов неуверенно повернулся к омеге, боясь увидеть в её красивых зелёных глазах гнев и злость за столь своевольное и поспешное решение.

Но… Альфа увидел лишь румянец на её щеках и лёгкую улыбку, которую девушка решила стыдливо скрыть, уткнувшись носом в толстовку альфы.

— Приятненько, я Яхико Сенджу, брат этого балбеса, — усмехнулся рыжеволосый альфа и нажал на педаль сцепления и газа. — Так, кого сначала домой? Наверное, девушку, негоже ей находиться в обществе таких оборванцев, как вы. Мне за вас стыдно.

— Яхико, не начинай!

— Я ничего не начинаю, а Кушина начнёт, как только узнает.

Наруто схватился за голову под дружный гогот альф. Сакура лишь скромно улыбнулась и опустила голову на плечо Узумаки. Наруто нежно обнял девушку за плечи, притягивая её ближе к себе и целуя в висок.

Это не может быть правдой. Происходившее сейчас казалось слишком невероятным. Положив ладонь на вздымающуюся от глубокого дыхания грудь альфы, Сакура невольно задумалась о сегодняшнем дне; о прошедшем вечере; о первом поцелуе с человеком, который только вчера выводил её из себя одним лишь своим упоминанием, а сейчас смотрел так, будто обрёл величайшее сокровище; о вчерашнем разговоре, о том, как она скептически отвергала теорию Тен-Тен, считая ту наивной глупой девушкой, вверявшей в сказки и вечную любовь.

Всё-таки всегда может выпасть случайный шанс, и произойдёт такая ночь, за которую изменятся не только отношения между двумя людьми, но и их дальнейшее будущее, их судьбы.

Сакуре всё сразу стало ясно. Омега была не права во многих вещах, но в основном — в предвзятом отношении к окружающим её людям, что всегда были готовы придти ей на помощь. Своих родителей она долго не могла понять. Их постоянных запретов и ограничений. Но после того «свидания» с Наруто на качелях, около её дома, она поняла, что друзей и парней в её жизни может быть много, но других родителей не будет никогда. Нужно жить настоящим. Наруто всегда знал эту истину, и Сакура подумала, что в такого альфу невозможно не влюбиться.

_«И как я только могла так долго не замечать тебя?»_


	6. Модели и мы, простые смертные

Проснувшись, Саске сначала не понял, где он находился.

В комнате было душно, и лёгким не хватало воздуха; окна были занавешены плотной занавеской, отчего свет практически не проникал в спальню. Слегка привстав, Учиха начал не без труда вспоминать события прошлого вечера и ночи. Парень вспомнил свой приезд с Наруто на вечеринку в дом семьи Нара, вспомнил, как постоянно стоял у камина в одиночестве с гранёным стаканом виски и высматривал для себя легкомысленную симпатичную девушку на ночь. Потом его разъярённый друг внезапно пропал из виду.

Далее стали мелькать картинки, как его, ошарашенного и слегка поддатого, вытащила танцевать в стельку пьяная Хината. Их танец, в котором они, еле кружась, танцевали в гостиной его друга. Как он отвёл еле державшуюся на ногах девушку в сторону спальни. Он не мог поверить, что _всё это_ произошло ночью, и что он допустил такую оплошность со своей стороны. Неужели он и Хьюга?.. Разве такое возможно?

Парень лёг обратно в постель, повернул голову в сторону и увидел виновницу случившегося. Девушка спала на боку, повернувшись спиной к нему. Её синевато-чёрные длинные волосы разметались по подушке в сумбурном хаосе, а худые обнажённые плечи мерно вздымались с каждым новым вдохом. Взгляд Саске задержался на наполовину обнажённой спине девушки, на лямке молочного бюстгальтера. Спящая Хината со стороны казалась такой невинной, особенно сейчас, когда, свернувшись, лежала рядом рядом с ним. Отчего-то альфе было трудно сопоставить вчерашний образ уверенной в себе девушки с ныне сладко спавшей Хьюгой. Фыркнув, Саске лёг обратно и посмотрел в потолок, думая о том, что из-за неё он лишился мимолётного секса, в котором он нуждался весь вчерашний день, с той темноволосой незнакомкой.

Заметив движение рядом с собой, альфа невольно исказил губы в подобии ухмылки, и он медленно повернулся к девушке. Его взгляд встретился со слегка испуганным и ничего не понимающим взглядом Хинаты, которая тут же вцепилась пальцами в пуховое одеяльце и огляделась вокруг.

Саске почувствовал, что _обязан_ сказать ей именно это.

— Ну что, как ты после наших вчерашних утех? Может, повторим?

Саске не знал, что глаза среднестатистической японки могут настолько округляться, ему даже показалось, что Хината перестала дышать. Девушка замерла и глупо уставилась на него, боясь пошевелиться. Эта ситуация немного потешила эго альфы. Он встал и на слегка пошатывающихся спросонья ногах поплёлся к столу, на котором в хаотичном порядке были разбросаны их вещи. Вальяжно натянув штаны и надев лоферы, Саске, даже не удостоив взглядом испуганную девушку, покинул комнату с футболкой в руке.

Спускаясь по лестнице вниз, парень ощутил сильный запах спирта и табака. Войдя на кухню и кое-как напялив на себя футболку, Учиха застал убиравшегося в гостиной Шикамару. Тот не спеша раскрыл шторы и открыл нараспашку окно, позволив ярким солнечным лучам проникнуть в дом. Сидевший за столом Гаара небольшими глотками отпивал минералку из бутылки, когда от солнечного света неприятно заслезились глаза. Парень зажмурился и протяжно замычал. Он тут же попытался скрыться от солнца, положив голову на стол, и в бессмысленной попытке прикрыл её рукой. Постепенно вся гостиная комната наполнилась светом и прохладным утренним воздухом.

Напротив Но Сабаку сидела блондинка, прислонив такую же бутылку к голове и упершись подбородком на тыльную сторону ладони. Ино смотрела в одну точку — навряд ли сейчас её могло что-то заинтересовать помимо мечтаний о тёплой постели.

Саске подумал, что, наверное, Шикамару был единственным человеком, который чувствовал себя лучше всех вместе взятых людей, находившихся в этой комнате. Но его мысли тут же развеялись, когда он увидел, как Нара притянул к губам зажжённую сигарету, и та практически сразу же полетела за окно, а юноша прикрыл ладонью рот, пытаясь не дать увидеть свет содержимому желудка.

Увидев свободное место рядом с чуть ли не убитой… или упитой жизнью Ино, Учиха уже хотел опустить свой королевский зад, как тут же был остановлен девушкой.

— Это место для Хинаты, прости.

— Прощаю. Ничего страшного не случится, если она сядет на другое место, — выплюнул Саске и взял стоявшую на столе бутылку с водой.

Ино обиженно пробурчала что-то себе под нос, потихоньку вышла из-за стола, подошла к окну и обняла со спины своего альфу, пока тот не мог надышаться свежим воздухом.

Идеальную тишину нарушил еле слышимый хлопок входной двери.

— Это кто-то пришёл? — немного испуганно пробормотала Ино и опасливо обернулась в сторону коридора.

— Вряд ли. Скорее, вышли. Из этого окна всё равно не видно главной двери в коттедж.

— Кроме нас здесь была только Хината — одногруппница Саске, — Гаара, наконец, подал первый признак жизни хриплым голосом. Больше никакого караоке по просьбе Наруто.

На секунду Ино замерла, но спустя пару мгновений брови девушки взметнулись вверх, она, обеспокоенная, отошла от Шикамару и побежала на второй этаж.

— Я совсем забыла проведать её! — топот девичьих ног по лестнице раздался эхом по всему этажу.

— Женщины — такая морока! — вздыхая, пробормотал Нара и плюхнулся на освободившийся стул Ино.

Спустя пару минут топот снова раздался в ушах парней вместе с непрекращающимся звоном, и почти тут же появилась Яманака, опираясь ладонью о стену.

— Её нигде нет! — девушка хотела ещё что-то сказать, но передумала и опустила голову вниз. — И меня, кажется, сейчас стошнит.

Пока Ино побежала в ближайший туалет, Нара оглядел Саске настороженным взглядом и с явным подозрением в голосе спросил:

— Ты где сегодня спал?

Учиха отвлёкся от своего интересного занятия в виде разглядывания часов на стене, повернулся к парню и решил немного слукавить, дабы избежать нудных нотаций, осуждений и лишних вопросов.

— Где всегда — в своей комнате.

Шикамару ещё какое-то время оценивающим взглядом сверлил каменное лицо Саске, а затем устало вздохнул и откинулся на стуле, потирая руками глаза. Учиха же допил бутылку минералки, поправил у зеркала одежду и, не сказав никому ни слова, покинул в одиночестве дом четы Нара.

* * *

  
С той грандиозной попойки пролетел целый месяц, а Саске, будучи парнем из хорошей и интеллигентной семьи, которую ночь подряд приходил в различные клубы, где кругом пахло лишь алкоголем, приторными омегами и похотью. Создавалось впечатление, что сама атмосфера, сам воздух подобных заведений был пропитан этой энергетикой, а люди ни в чём себя не ограничивали, открыто выражая свои желания.

Сначала альфа просто смотрел на девушек, высматривал из них хорошенькую горячую штучку, которая проведёт с ним ночь по обоюдному, без каких-либо обязательств. Почему бы не скрасить друг другу дивный вечер? Как раз в его стиле. Но со временем каждая из ранее избранных девочек переставала ему нравиться, как только они уединялись вдвоём в номере отеля. Или же парня вовсе никто не цеплял своей внешностью. Простые клубы сменились на более элитные и дорогие, где собирались тусовщики, сливки токийских вечеринок. И не простые сливки, а взбитые до густой пены.

Обычных приятных на внешность девочек сменили безупречные модели. Саске хотел видеть рядом с собой только идеальных девушек. Длинноногих, белокожих, без единого изъяна. Чистых. Ведь только такие достойны его внимания. Только с ними он готов спать, с такими девушками не стыдно выйти в свет.

Да, в этом был весь Саске. Опасная персона для всего женского пола, тем более для омег. Многих альф и бет он бесил своим высокомерием, холодом в глазах, но в то же время практически всем омегам хотелось окунуться в эту тьму по фамилии Учиха. Сначала в девушках ему было достаточно симпатичной мордашки и хорошей фигурки. С каждым днём он становился все более и более избирательным. Постепенно у него уже сформировался целый список критериев, по которым он искал себе девочку. Ну, а те только были рады.

Их накрашенные губы открывались и несли какую-то чушь, пока Саске смотрел на их желающий ласки взгляд и трепещущие неестественно длинные ресницы, а в его мыслях неустанно повторялось лишь одно: «Как же они восхищаются мной».

За Саске тянулась приятная, но дурная слава. Каждый раз, упиваясь телом очередной новой подружки, облизывая её вставшие соски, Саске понимал, что ему чего-то не хватает. И в голове он мысленно дописывал недостающий и желанный пунктик в своём не таком уж и коротком списке.

И вот Учиха незаметно для самого себя перешёл на новый этап. Его уже не интересовали начинающие модели. Ему нужен был совершенно другой уровень. В этот раз в его постели уже успела побывать модель с обложки японского «VOGUE». Он выходил в свет с ними под руку, приковывая пожирающие взгляды других девушек, а также приводил их в компанию своих друзей, отчего те лишь недоумённо переглядывались между собой, но, кажется, не имели ничего против.

По традиции каждую субботу компания альф собиралась в квартире Наруто. Его сверхэнергичный дядюшка Джирайя обычно бесследно исчезал на все выходные в компании своей любимой пышногрудой блондинки-жены, поэтому Узумаки наслаждался полной свободой и делал всё, что вздумается. Их дружеский состав пополнили Ино и Сакура, которые составляли компанию своим альфам, а заодно помогали организатору посиделок убирать раскиданный по всей квартире мусор в виде пустых бутылок и банок из-под алкоголя и пустых упаковок с раменом перед приездом Джирайи.

Саске тоже не оставался в одиночестве. Каждую субботу его сопровождала новая девушка, которая, когда приходила с ним в компанию, практически не ела за столом, и не было такой темы разговора, которую она могла бы поддержать. Все эти омеги-модели были чем-то друг на друга похожи: все, как одна, длинноволосые брюнетки, со светлой мраморной кожей, по одному взгляду на которую можно было только представить, насколько она шелковистая. Длинные реснички, губки бантиком. Все были словно под копирку. Эти особи, недосягаемые простым мужчинам с тонким кошельком, как-то высокомерно, даже брезгливо смотрели на друзей Саске, особенно на подруг альф, высоко задрав подбородок и думая, как можно так пренебрежительно относиться к собственной внешности. Это было больше похоже на а-ля «Смотрите, где я, а где вы. С кем я, а с кем вы». И их тоже можно было понять, ведь редко встретишь _такого_ красивого парня. Всех притягивали мужчины-плохиши, а на Учиху вешались буквально все подряд, чем он умело пользовался без стеснения.

Саске было наплевать на такое поведение своих спутниц-моделей во время субботних встреч с друзьями, его ни капли не настораживал, и уж тем более не обременял немного сердитый и сверлящий насквозь взгляд Наруто, глубокие постоянные вздохи Шикамару, приподнятая бровь и свернутые в трубочку губы Сакуры. В последнее время альфа сузил круг своего общения, в основном, молчал и слушал, изредка витая в облаках. Он менял моделей, как перчатки. И вовсе не из-за однозначно недовольных таким раскладом взглядов друзей, Саске не зависел от мнения других людей, даже своих близких.

Каждый раз сминая в глубоком поцелуе губы новой красивой девушки, каждый раз, когда альфа кончал в презерватив, ложился рядом с ней и засыпал, он понимал, что больше никогда к ней не вернётся. Первый и последний раз. После секса он терял к девушкам интерес. Все они старались быть с ним послушными, покладистыми, а его это только выводило из себя. Что это? Цинизм или эгоизм? Завышенные требования? Так или иначе Саске не мог разобраться в себе, не мог понять, что с ним происходит, и что с этим делать дальше.

На часах было около одиннадцати вечера, в квартире до сих пор раздавалась тихая спокойная музыка. Ино развалилась на стуле, закинув ноги рядом сидящему Шикамару на колени и накручивая на палец локон отросшей челки. Сакура с Наруто зажимались на кухне, напрочь забыв про гостей, и наслаждались обществом друг друга. После звонко прозвеневшего дверного звонка Киба пошёл открыть дверь слегка опоздавшему Саске. На улице шёл ливень, из-за чего волосы брюнета свисали и чёрными сосульками обрамляли красивое лицо, а некоторые пряди и вовсе к нему прилипли. Очередная девушка, как обычно, была прекрасна и не преминула надменно улыбнуться Кибе. Инузука в ответ лишь поморщился, сведя брови к переносице, и вернулся к адекватному обществу Чоджи.

— Наруто, ты там яблоки выращиваешь, что ли? Неужели для того, чтобы взять из холодильника яблочный сок и принести его сюда, тебе нужно больше двадцать минут? — пробурчал уставший Шикамару, нежно гладивший щиколотки своей омеги.

— Бегу! — из кухни вылетел взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся Узумаки, неся в обеих руках по стакану сока.

Когда Наруто увидел друга детства, его улыбка стала ещё шире, однако быстро сошла на «нет», стоило новой гостье выйти из-за спины Учихи.

— Опять?.. — проворчал себе под нос Наруто и, закатив глаза, плюхнулся на своё место.

Когда все расселись по своим местам, а напитки были разлиты по бокалам и стаканам, ребята принялись активно обсуждать недавно прошедший матч по волейболу. Темы сменялись одна за другой от защиты окружающей среды до поиска того самого рецепта пирога с мясом, как у мамы. Сакура тихо рассмеялась, когда Киба с Наруто снова начали спорить, чья мама готовит лучше. И у чьей мамы удар крепче. Тут в разговор вклинился Шикамару со своими неоспоримыми аргументами.

Сначала молчание новой девушки никого не обременяло, все уже привыкли к безучастию спутниц Учихи. Но Ино и Сакуру не покидала надежда, они пытались разговорить моделей, которых они когда-то видели на фотографиях в статьях и на обложках любимых журналов.

Всё было тщетно… Обычно эти особи опасливо рассматривали каждого из присутствующих, на любые несложные вопросы ребят они молчали, а если и отвечали, то их нескладный ум частенько выводил из себя вечно спокойного Шикамару. Как и сейчас — точка кипения у Наруто и Нара была успешно пройдена. Шикамару решил идти напролом, как бы это ни было смертельно для его тонкого духовного восприятия.

— Вы всегда хотели стать моделью?

— С самого детства я участвовала в разных кастингах и показах мод в своём городе, — обворожительно улыбнулась Тэкера, как её представил всем Учиха.

— А сколько вам лет? — настойчиво вытягивал из неё информацию Шикамару.

— Через два месяца будет двадцать два, — ей определённо льстило, что, наконец, кого-то заинтересовала её личность.

— Что насчёт эрудиции? Занимаешься самообразованием? Какие литературные жанры предпочитаешь читать? — это становилось довольно интересным, ведь в кои-то веки единственная девушка из всех шести предыдущих, которая хотя бы отвечала на вопросы.

— Эс… Эструдиции? — переспросила девушка и тут же нашлась с ответом. — Да, я очень образованная, однажды я даже прочитала журнал от корки до корки.

Она произнесла свой ответ так томно, даже с небольшим чувством гордости за саму себя.

— Мда-а-а, ясно, — иронично протянул Шикамару.

Тут глаза на лоб полезли не только у Кибы, Наруто и Чоджи. Ино с Сакурой молча переглянулись, думая, стоит ли им вдвоём скрыться на кухне от этого беспросветного мрака, наверное, уже в десятый раз за прошедшие полчаса.

Шикамару встал и забрал со стола зажигалку с пачкой сигарет.

— Сейчас вернусь.

Альфа вышел на балкон многоэтажки и плотно прикрыл за собою дверь. Чиркнув зажигалкой, он убрал её с сигаретами в карман, испустил тяжёлый вздох и схватился за голову обеими руками. Протяжный вой альфы был настолько преисполнен отчаяния и тоски, что не наго среагировал Акамару, которого Киба зачем-то взял с собой.

Наруто кашлянул пару раз в кулак, чтобы замаскировать исходящие со стороны балкона звуки тлена и безысходности, которые вот-вот был готов повторить за Шикамару.

После незамысловатого диалога все почувствовали лёгкую неловкость, которая так и витала в воздухе. Друзья молчали. Всё равно никто ничего не собирался говорить холодному Учихе про его очередную глупую девицу. Тэкеру спугнуло такое развитие событий, и, прошептав что-то на ухо Саске, девушка вышла из-за стола и направилась в прихожую, чтобы забрать свои вещи и покинуть квартиру.

После скучного ужина в компании друзей Саске проводил до такси свою длинноногую пассию, и вот он уже стоял на кухне и помогал хозяину расставлять вымытую Сакурой посуду по полкам.

— Слушай, это не моё дело, но найди себе девушку, которая могла хотя бы поддержать беседу, — ввалился в комнату Шикамару, неся оставшиеся стаканы из гостиной.

— Вот именно! — поддержал Узумаки. — И с нормальным аппетитом!

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Что я запрещаю приводить к себе этих, с позволения сказать, моделей! Своей тупостью они нагнетают на всех тоску! — Наруто перекинул через плечо кухонное полотенце и скрестил руки на груди. — Где угодно, только не у меня дома, Саске. Я хочу видеть здесь определённый круг лиц, своих _друзей_ , а они, уж прости, никак не вписываются в него.

Узумаки и Учиха долго стояли друг напротив друга, смотря прямо в глаза и не говоря ни слова. Создавалось впечатление, что они играют в игру «кто первый моргнёт или отведёт взгляд». На удивление Узумаки, Учиха просто кивнул головой. Неужели и правда прислушался к их мнению так быстро?

Сегодня Саске слишком устал и не был настроен кричать и препираться по пустякам со своим лучшим другом.


	7. Никто никогда в это не поверит

Нервно ёрзая на гладком кожаном сиденье автомобиля, Наруто пожирал Саске голодным взглядом, а точнее, появившийся пакет с едой в руках альфы. Они догадались заехать на спорткаре в «Макавто» и заказать ужин для них обоих. Громкие завывания пустого желудка Узумаки вызывали усмешку на лице темноволосого альфы.

— Мы к тебе сегодня? — устало спросил Саске, всучив полученный заказ своему другу.

— Давай лучше к тебе, тётя Цунаде опять будет ворчать, что я опять кого-то привёл, — еле внятно ответил Наруто, уже успевший запихать полный рот картошки фри.

— Свинота, — усмехнувшись, Саске вырулил из ресторана быстрого питания и поехал к себе домой.

За окном проносились фонари ночного города, а незатейливый ветер ненавязчиво обдувал отросшие волосы Наруто. Тот подставил своё лицо городскому воздуху: отовсюду разносился шум многолюдных улиц, музыка из разных клубов и баров, вкусные запахи из ближайших кафешек; заливистый смех парочек и компаний. Альфа просунул руку, ловя ею холодный воздух, в открытое полностью окно автомобиля и не с таким, как раньше, интересом рассматривал быстро ускользающие уголки города.

Сейчас Наруто было не до веселья и развлечений. Он был то ли растерян, то ли встревожен. Эти два таких непонятных состояния окутали его, держали в своих цепких лапах и не давали ему покоя уже который день. Наруто не знал, как начать разговор с Саске на довольно тревожную для него тему. С одной стороны он — его лучший друг, и ему можно было сказать всё, что угодно, любую чушь, но с другой — он не хотел выглядеть глупо и нелепо в глазах Учихи. Парень мучился три недели, гадая, стоит ли вообще говорить об этом с альфой или всё же стоит стать самостоятельным мальчиком. Так или иначе Узумаки связан невидимой нитью с Саске, он был ему нужен. Нужен прямо сейчас. Наруто размышлял, выбирал подходящий момент для постыдного признания, для раскрытия всех своих карт и тревожных мыслей. В погоне за идеальным вариантом он не заметил, как они подъехали к дому Учих.

— Я дома! — крикнул Саске и разулся в прихожей.

— Да неужели? Ты время видел? — появился из ниоткуда Итачи и неодобрительно посмотрел на своего младшего брата.

Саске вытащил из кармана мобильный, и на загоревшемся экране показалось семнадцать пропущенных звонков от Итачи.

— Ты ещё хуже, чем мама!

— Я гораздо хуже мамы! Сейчас ей нужно больше отдыхать, поэтому пока что я за тобой присматриваю. Нравится тебе это или нет.

Итачи выключил свет в прихожей и направился на кухню. Ребята последовали за ним.

— Будете есть?

— Нет, мы были в «Маке» и тебе кое-что захватили, — с этими словами Саске кинул в руки брату бумажный пакет с парочкой бургеров.

Тот с ловкостью поймал его, открыл и начал вглядываться в упаковку.

— Как ты, Итачи? — спросил Наруто, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.

— Лучше всех, а ты? — мило улыбнулся ему старший Учиха.

— Сойдёт, — как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся в ответ Наруто.

— Всё, мы спать! — Саске ткнул кулаком Узумаки в плечо и направился к себе в комнату.

— Что-то вы рано сегодня.

— У нас пары утром, — крикнул Саске, поднимаясь на второй этаж.

— Кстати, по поводу пар. В следующем семестре я буду у вас вести… — Учиха сделал паузу. — И лекции и семинары.

— Это угроза? — усмехнулся Саске и облокотился на перекладину второго этажа рядом с лестницей.

— Предупреждение, — улыбнулся Итачи.

Пока братья перебрасывались парой слов, Наруто не спеша последовал за другом. На стенах недавно отремонтированного дома висело множество фотографий, которые с такой нежной теплотой и любовью были развешаны мамой братьев Учих: куча фото маленьких Саске и Итачи, портрет отца семейства, фотографии супружеской пары Учих, ещё не обременённых детьми и проблемами; фотография, где были запечатлены Шисуи, Итачи, Саске и Наруто. Вчетвером, немного выпившие (о чём родителям не следовало знать), весёлые и счастливые.

Узумаки вошёл в просторную и светлую комнату Саске. Что только в ней не было. И их безудержные игры и драки не на жизнь, а на смерть в детстве. Ночные страшилки, которые Итачи любил им рассказывать, будучи подростком. Тёплые шоколадные печенья с горячим молоком и мёдом, которые так заботливо приносила им на подносе в постель хозяйка дома.

Наруто взглянул на фотографию в рамке, которая стояла на столе альфы. На фото ему улыбался выпускник младшей школы — он сам. Рядом как обычно с невозмутимым выражением лица стоял Саске и только по просьбе мамы улыбался краем губ. Ещё бы — лучший ученик в классе. Столько времени утекло. Хоть и прошло всего три года, для Наруто будто прошло десять лет. Слишком много событий произошло за это время. Как приятных, так и не очень. Узумаки сел на кровать, а Саске тем временем стоял у полки, висевшей над столом, и перебирал пальцами свои коллекционные CD диски, которые он собирал, будучи подростком. На него нахлынула ностальгия, и он с интересом выбирал диск, который отправится сейчас в дисковод компьютера.

Когда они только вошли в квартиру, Наруто уже было не по себе, а как зашли в комнату, альфа занервничал, и у него задрожали руки. Узумаки нервно усмехнулся. Надо же, как сосунок волнуется и боится начать разговор. Ладони предательски вспотели, а во рту страшно пересохло. Парень понял, чтобы развязать собственный язык, ему понадобится что-то покрепче простой воды или сока.

— У тебя есть выпить? — неуверенно промямлил Узумаки, слегка удивившись своему изменившемуся голосу.

Учиха повернулся и удивлённо покосился на друга:

— Не поздновато ли?

Узумаки лишь невинно похлопал глазами.

— Наруто, максимум по паре бутылочек пива, — после этого Саске сразу же покинул комнату, и через пару минут он вернулся с четырьмя напитками.

— Спасибо, — Наруто сразу же схватился за спасительную бутылку и осушил её наполовину тремя большими глотками.

Саске с каменным выражением лица посмотрел на сие действие и вернулся к выбору диска. Спустя десять минут нужный музыкальный альбом был выбран, а Наруто, начав вторую бутылку, выдохнул и решился на отчаянный для него шаг.

— Саске… — неуверенно протянул Наруто.

— Неужели.

— В смысле?

— Я дружу с тобой шестнадцать лет и вижу тебя насквозь. Ты так долго настраивался, давай выкладывай, — Учиха посмотрел на их общую фотографию с Наруто, сделанную в далеком прошлом, когда они были ещё совсем детьми.

— Я даже не знаю, как тебе об этом сказать… — Наруто откинулся спиной на кровать, раскинув руки в разные стороны, и уставился в потолок. — В общем, у меня кое-какие проблемы с Сакурой.

— В плане? — Саске развернулся к альфе и облокотился на стол.

— Короче… Сакура — прекрасная девушка, мне кажется, что я даже… люблю её, но проблема в том, что…

— Ну?

— Я даже не знаю, как тебе об этом сказать…

— Я думал, что хуже того, что неделю назад тебя стошнило на Сакуру в моей машине быть не может.

— Что? Причём тут это? Даттебайо! Не сбивай меня, Саске!

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Учиха.

— В общем… Она девственница и…

— У тебя же был опыт с такими, — альфа с лёгкостью открыл бутылку пива открывашкой и сделал глоток.

— Тут другое. Она для меня особенная, и я боюсь, что у нас с ней всё слишком быстро закрутилось. Я боюсь не сдержаться и спугнуть её своим напором…

— Вы встречаетесь уже два месяца, — Саске скептически поднял бровь.

— Я знаю, но я боюсь облажаться. Дико облажаться…

— В сексе? 

— Да, — Наруто мысленно поблагодарил Саске за то, что друг помог ему подвести этот диалог к главной сути.

— Так, Узумаки, либо ты сейчас нормально рассказываешь в чём дело, либо я иду спать, — Учиха выпил бутылку наполовину и в предупредительном жесте громко поставил её на стол.

Строгий тон альфы немного помог собраться с силами поникшему Наруто. Тот сумбур, что творился у него в голове, быстро стих, все мысли и слова собрались воедино. Парень собрался с силами:

«Ками-сама! Ну давай, скажи же уже это, трус!»

Наруто на секунду замолчал, зажмурился и протараторил то, что не давало ему покоя в последнее время:

— Я боюсь, что буду так нервничать в этот момент рядом с ней, что у меня член от волнения не встанет.

— Чего? — прыснул Учиха.

— Я серьёзно!

— Знаешь, я прокручивал в голове всё, что ты мог бы мне сказать, но это последнее, о чём я мог подумать, — засмеялся альфа.

— Ну Саске!

— Ладно, — в эту же минуту Учиха вернул себе привычное и серьёзное выражение лица. — С чего ты взял, что у тебя могут возникнуть с этим проблемы? У тебя же вроде такого не случалось ещё.

— Я так долго сох по ней, и вот она согласилась быть со мной. Спустя три года! Я никогда не мог даже мечтать о том, чтобы у меня появился даже крошечный шанс быть с ней, понимаешь? Когда мы проводим вместе целый день, то под вечер я чувствую на себе её лёгкий запах — она меня хочет, она течёт. И я безумно хочу её трахнуть, но боюсь сделать что-то не так, — Наруто допил вторую бутылку, следом открыл третью, которая принадлежала Саске, и продолжил. — Но дело не только в этом. Допустим, даже если у меня всё получится, то вдруг я заведусь настолько, что не смогу во время секса побороть свою хищную сущность и страсть к Сакуре? Ты же её знаешь — чуть что и сразу в челюсть…

— И в случае чего она размажет тебя по стене?

— Скорее, мой самый большой страх — что она рассмеётся прямо мне в лицо, если у меня не встанет.

— Мне кажется, ты себя накручиваешь. Забудь обо всём, делай так, как считаешь нужным. Будь нежен. Зачем строить из себя того, кем ты не являешься? К чему эти маски и притворство? Ограничивать себя — последнее дело. Она же полюбила тебя таким, каким ты есть, а не придуманный тобою образ. Не смей быть не собой.

— Тебе легко говорить.

— Ты слишком много думаешь. Ты сейчас ведёшь себя как типичная телка — их нельзя оставлять в одиночестве надолго, они начинают постоянно накручивать себя, думать о всякой чуши и в итоге портят жизнь как себе, так и окружающим. Плыви по течению, а я помогу тебе. По крайней мере не оставлю тебя в одиночестве всё это время, чтобы ты себе ни напридумывал.

Узумаки облегчённо выдохнул, а по окну застучали капли начинающегося дождя. На часах уже было около двух ночи, и Саске согнал альфу с кровати, чтобы её расстелить.

— Может, мне выпить перед этим делом?

— Категорически нет, — Учиха кинул плед на рядом стоящий стул. — Сделаешь только хуже: либо не встанет, либо встанет, но кончить ты не сможешь.

— А у тебя такое было уже что ли? — хихикнул Наруто.

— Не дай бог.

— А откуда ты тогда это знаешь? — начал напирать друг.

— По рассказам знакомых.

— Каких? — Узумаки подошёл вплотную к Саске и заулыбался во все тридцать два зуба.

— Ты чего доебался до меня? Наруто, дуй к себе в комнату, пора спать, — увильнул от ответа Саске и лёг в кровать.

— Саске… — протянул Наруто и скрестил руки на груди. — Может, забьём на лекции и пойдём развлечёмся?

Парень немного расслабился и успокоился. Ему было плевать на завтрашние пары, он хотел развеяться.

— Если не хочешь спать ты, вовсе не значит, что другие этого не хотят, — буркнул Учиха и натянул одеяло до подбородка.

— Ну пойдём! Ты же сказал, что не оставишь меня одного!

— Наруто, я всё сказал.

Наруто, чей пыл резко остудили, пробурчал что-то невнятное себе под нос и хотел уже выйти из комнаты, как вдруг он услышал тихий смешок.

— Чего ты ржёшь?

— Ты так долго настраивался, чтобы сказать мне об _этом_ , — Саске улыбнулся краем губ, — ты бы видел сейчас своё лицо.

Альфа повернулся на другой бок и хотел уже засыпать, как вдруг…

— Всё, замолчи, давай спать! — Наруто забрался под одеяло и нескромно развалился на другой стороне кровати Учихи.

— Я тебе не подружка, и у нас не пижамная вечеринка, вали к себе в комнату! — Саске начал тянуть одеяло на себя и пихать ногой друга, чтобы тот упал на пол с его кровати.

— Нет!

— В смысле «нет»? Совсем охренел? Иди к себе в комнату!

— Не пойду!

— Наруто, не нарывайся!

— Саске, завались!

— Усуратонкачи! — зарычал на всю комнату Учиха.

— Заткнулись оба! — влетел к ним в спальню Итачи.

Парни в момент притихли, а старший брат Саске почти сразу же покинул комнату и хлопнул за собой дверью.

— Так ты мне дашь совет или как? — раздался громкий шёпот из спальни брата.

Итачи спускался по лестнице, и после услышанного на его лице появилась едва заметная улыбка.

— Наруто, иди, блять, спать! — так же тихо ответил другу альфа.

— Ты мне дашь или нет?! — Наруто уже кричал шёпотом.

— Я сейчас тебя укушу!

— Помощи от тебя нихуя не дождёшься! — после этих слов послышался топот босых ног, проследовавших по коридору в гостевую спальню.

«Что эти сосунки себе позволяют?..» — Итачи стоял уже на кухне напротив окна. Он распустил хвост своих волос и провёл рукой по длинным гладким чернильным прядям.

* * *

  
В этот раз путешествие двоюродного брата Наруто затянулась надолго, и Узумаки был несказанно рад, когда Яхико и Конан вернулись спустя три недели после отъезда.

Долгое время Яхико Сенджу был единственным ребёнком в семье. После свадьбы Джирайя и Цунаде не получалось зачать ребёнка, поэтому они с упоением ждали своего первенца, и когда Яхико появился на свет, это лишь укрепило и без того прочные семейные узы. В этом общительном и смышлёном мальчике, который рыжей шевелюрой пошёл в свою бабушку, счастливые родители души не чаяли. Спустя четыре года после рождения Яхико, юные родители поняли, что их однокомнатная квартира была слишком маленькой для них троих. Цунаде хотела родить ещё одного ребёнка, в идеале девочку, поэтому им пришлось переехать в более просторную квартиру, чтобы в ней хватило места двоим детям и гостям.

Шли годы, но чуда не происходило. Перед глазами Цунаде мелькали лишь кабинеты врачей, отрицательные анализы и огромные по своим масштабам счета. И она, как начинающий медик, не могла понять, в чём дело. Тогда ещё молодую девушку поглотило смятение, жалость к самой себе, отчаяние и безнадёжность. Ответ пришёл к ней весьма неожиданно. Мама Цунаде была опытным медиком и сообщила, что сама с трудом выносила и родила вторую дочь — Кушину.

Генетическая предрасположенность была самой ужасной причиной невозможности иметь детей. Здесь уже ничего не попишешь и не исправишь. Между Цунаде и её младшей сестрой, Кушиной, разница в возрасте составляла шестнадцать лет, и это не случайное совпадение.

Цунаде понимала, что она должна попытаться спрятать их с Джирайей мечту о большой семье в укромный уголок своего сердца и отдать всю свою любовь своему единственному сыну. Атмосфера в доме постепенно утрачивала свой уют. Джирайя, слывший юмористом с задорным характером и душой любой компании, пытался расшевелить поникшую супругу, привести её в чувства.

— Ты просто хочешь поднять мне настроение, — вяло вторила ему великая неудачница.

— Я пытаюсь открыть тебе глаза, потому что ты всё пропускаешь! — держа её перед собой за плечи, заботливо отвечал ей Джирайя. — Взгляни вокруг, какие закаты, какая зелёная трава и чистый воздух, посмотри, какие прекрасные цветы я тебе принёс! Цунаде, у нас с тобой растёт потрясающий здоровый альфа. Ради этого стоит жить!

Со временем девушка, не без участия супруга, смогла побороть депрессию и ожила. Ушли тёмные круги под глазами, её некогда поникший взгляд лучился отблеском счастья. Она словно расцвела. Столь тяжкий затяжной период прошёл, и всё забылось. Цунаде попыталась начать жизнь с чистого листа, начинала ощущать воздух по-иному, запах цветов, ласку мужа и любовь сына.

Прошли годы, маленькому Яхико исполнилось десять лет, и с рождением племянника, Наруто, душевное состояние Цунаде вновь ухудшилось. Его появление пробудило в женщине давно забытые дни, наполненные ужасом и страхом, о которых она не хотела вспоминать. Ей было больно наблюдать за тем, как её сын и племянник росли вместе, играли в песочнице и в догонялки. На месте Наруто она представляла своего второго ребёнка. Мальчики были очень похожи — общие черты лица, присущие Узумаки, взъерошенные яркие волосы, неугомонный характер. Сенджу, увлекавшаяся алкоголем только по праздникам, стала выпивать чаще. Поняв, что супруга не в состоянии отказаться от своей мечты, Джирайя предложил ей пойти на неожиданное дело. Он устал видеть свою любимую в угнетении и отчаянии.

Так перед заплаканной Цунаде предстали ворота детского дома Японии. Она не была уверена в том, что это верный шаг, она не знала, сможет ли взять ответственность за жизнь неродного им ребёнка. Сможет ли полюбить его так же, как и своего родного? Сенджу никогда об этом не думала и не подозревала, что жизнь заставит её пойти на такой серьёзный шаг. Сомнения потихоньку улетучивались, когда Джирайя подвёл её к маленькой синеволосой девочке, одногодке Яхико. Она сидела вместе с худым мальчиком, глаза которого закрывали отросшие ярко-бордовые пряди потрёпанной шевелюры. Дети сидели рядышком, тихо общались о чём-то своём, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Они оба выделялись среди других ребят своей бледной кожей и нежеланием играть с другими. По ним было заметно, что Конан и Нагато были здесь новенькими. Дети, которые недавно потеряли своих родителей. Лишённые любви, ласки и такой необходимой родительской заботы. Им недоставало того, что с избытком могла бы подарить Цунаде.

Так в их семье стало трое детей. Яхико, как настоящий альфа, имел лидерские качества, проявляя заботу к новым брату и сестре, и достаточно быстро принял незнакомых детей. Сначала Конан и Нагато сторонились всех, но мальчик разговорил их, научил снова видеть жизнь во всех красках. Теперь Джирайя видел счастливую жену, которая обнимала и целовала их троих детей, купавшихся в её нерастраченной любви.

Время летело неумолимо быстро, и в семнадцать лет Яхико начал испытывать романтические чувства к Конан. Как оказалось, они были взаимными. Им пришлось сделать тест на истинность, чтобы Конан выписали из семьи, и они с Яхико могли бы в пожениться будущем без проблем. Впервые они занялись любовью через два года, и тогда Яхико оставил метку на шее девушки и, наконец, официально сделал её своей истинной парой.

Они боялись реакции родителей на такой крутой поворот событий, но, как ни странно, они не возражали их отношениям, раз природа сделала их парой. Страсти и семейная драма со временем улеглись. Конан и Яхико выросли и начали жить отдельно от родителей, Нагато тоже переехал и начал снимать квартиру неподалёку, чтобы как можно чаще навещать свою семью.

Ребята, не без помощи Джирайи, получили хорошую и достойную работу. В квартире стало необыкновенно тихо, но, на удивление, Цунаде была счастлива. Потратив всю свою скопившуюся энергию на своих любимых детей, она была рада отдохнуть и насладиться жизнью наедине со своим мужем.

Семейную идиллию разрушил, точнее, разбил вдребезги переезд их шумного и буйного племянника — Наруто. Как Цунаде ни сопротивлялась, Кушина слёзно умоляла сестру приютить сына на время его обучения в университете. Профессия Кушины и Минато предполагала частые и долгие командировки в разные города и страны, а за шаловливым мальчишкой нужен глаз да глаз. На его гиперактивность Цунаде быстро смогла найти свою, натренированную годами и таким же активным Яхико, управу. С той поры Наруто вёл себя дома как паинька, точнее, был им, пока в квартире находилась Сенджу.

Яхико же, наоборот, очень обрадовался переезду Узумаки. Он считал мальчишку своим родным братом, они дружили всё детство, несмотря на их большую разницу в возрасте в одиннадцать лет. Альфа был горд тем, что имел такую большую семью, но из-за спонтанного тура по Европе вместе со своей супругой он уж слишком соскучился по голубоглазому родственнику.

Схватив под руку Конан и Наруто, они втроём отправились в любимое кафе Яхико, чтобы весело провести время. Может, даже немного выпить… Хотя в последний раз это «немного» закончилось тем, что Конан тащила на себе из такси до дома двоих ужравшихся до безобразия альф.

Яхико сидел на диване рядом с Конан, мило с ней ворковал и интересовался успехами своего младшего братика. Наруто с энтузиазмом поддерживал беседу, лопая рамен за обе щёки, не забывая одарить комплиментами свою старшую сестру, невесту Сенджу.

Но из головы Узумаки никак не уходили мысли о Саске. Друг перестал ходить на их общие субботние посиделки, мог не приходить на занятия в университете или прийти и уйти без причины, поэтому Наруто часто заезжал к нему домой, чтобы хоть как-то выловить альфу и заставить его рассказать обо всём. Учиха словно жил двойной жизнью, и, видимо, имел какие-то свои проблемы, которые не волновали никого, кроме вездесущего Наруто.

* * *

  
Довольно скоро выпал шанс выловить Саске и как можно непринуждённее позвать его в клуб выпить и посидеть в компании Яхико и Конан. И, конечно же, Саске не мог не прийти к ним со своей очередной супермоделью.

Наруто только повернулся в сторону барной стойки, чтобы дополнить свой заказ, который так великодушно вызвался оплатить Яхико, как заметил вдалеке взъерошенную, но уложенную в стильную причёску темноволосую макушку. Саске явился, и года не прошло! Даже гадать не надо. Друг детства, по обществу которого Наруто уже успел порядком соскучиться, сидел достаточно далеко от парня, не замечая его. Рядом с альфой сидела девушка, причём сидела настолько близко к альфе, что ещё чуть-чуть, и она могла бы сесть к нему на колени.

Наруто никак не мог увидеть её лица, она сидела вполоборота и что-то говорила, жестикулируя рукой. Её гладкие ровные чёрные волосы спадали с плеч до самой талии, и большая грудь была отчётливо подчёркнута белой облегающей рубашкой.

«Хината? Какого чёрта?» — Наруто чуть не вскочил, когда увидел, как Хината немного наклонилась вперёд и под столом наверняка опустила ладонь на пах Саске.

Наруто неверяще откинулся на спинку дивана и захлопал глазами. Он прищурился, и в этот раз уже смог отчётливо увидеть, что это была _не она_. Парень не заметил, как выдохнул от облегчения. Этого ещё не хватало. Разве Хината и Саске?.. Боже, об этом даже думать смешно!

Наруто расхохотался, а Конан шепнула Яхико, что, пожалуй, Наруто на сегодня хватит.

Так они и сидели в одном клубе, но за разными столиками. Саске совсем немного до них не дошёл и жил своей ночной жизнью, в то время как Наруто изо всех сил старался не смотреть в сторону флиртующего друга, но зачем-то решил сфотографировать «Саске с Хинатой», чтобы отправить эту фотографию Сакуре. Пусть она тоже посмеётся.


	8. Невыносимые страдания

Что происходит, когда разбивается душа? Разбивается на тысячи мелких осколков, раня сердце и плоть?

Хината прорыдала целый день после прошедшего дня рождения Ино и целую неделю не появлялась на занятиях в университете.

Конец ноября. Хмурилось порой небо, но сквозь гущу облаков изредка прорывались ярким потоком солнечные лучи и освещали такой серый, промозглый и не знающий отдыха Токио. В одинокой, но такой просторной, комнате окна занавешены плотными шторами, свет не проникал сквозь тёмную материю, а хозяйка спальни, свернувшись калачиком, лежала на постели, укутавшись в тёплое одеяло.

Хината сама не могла понять, что с ней происходило.

Отмокая в ванной, омега пыталась всё забыть, как страшный сон. Ей казалось, что вмиг она лишилась прежнего яркого интереса к жизни, прежних сокровенных желаний и какой-либо мотивации продолжать совершенствоваться, и всё эмоции словно притупились. Всё то, что некогда могло заинтересовать, теперь не вызывало в ней даже малейшего эмоционального отклика.

Стоит закрыть глаза, как в памяти всплывает ухмылка на губах Саске. Она помнила те невозможные и сумбурные мысли, что первым делом пришли ей в голову. О чём ещё можно было подумать? Конечно же они переспали! Наверняка тогда на её лице отобразился весь ужас понимания ситуации, в которой она оказалась волей собственной беспечности. Она не помнила всех слов Саске, не помнила, как вернулась домой.

Только её кристальная чистота и его грязная душа.

Каждый новый день знаменовал начало новых дурных мыслей. Каждый новый вечер был равносилен маленькой смерти и не приносил ничего, кроме осознания и принятия собственной беспомощности.

Почему так сложно хотя бы попытаться забыть и отпустить? Как это могло произойти? Почему именно она и именно он? Один за другим вопросы рождаются в голове и так же быстро угасают, оставаясь без ответа.

Хината никогда в жизни не забудет, какое она испытала унижение, когда, проснувшись, увидела его холодный, как лезвие клинка, взгляд. Чёрные глаза, выжигающие остатки того, что можно было бы назвать «душой». Теперь в мыслях был лишь он. Поглотил всю без остатка, как хищник свою загнанную в ловушку жертву.

Хината думала, сможет ли она при необходимости делать вид перед всеми, будто ничего не было между ней и Саске? Сможет ли она остаться самой собой, пусть даже на это уйдёт несколько дней?..

И она смогла. В первое время довольно неумело, но с каждым разом получалась всё убедительнее. В стенах университета омега вела себя непринуждённо: как обычно была сдержанной, робкой и задумчивой. Скромно и непринуждённо поддерживала беседу с подругами, чтобы избежать допроса с пристрастиями и громкого скандала с группой популярных альф.

Уставший вид у Хьюга? Так отчего же? Из-за начала сессии все признаки усталости тут же были списаны со счетов. Вот только взгляд её отдаёт арктическим холодом.

Всю боль пережитых дней она по-прежнему держала в себе, а удушающий комок в горле мешал сделать глубокий вдох вплоть до самых дверей дома, и только там, у себя в спальне, в комнате, покрытой мраком всё тех же тёмных и плотных штор, девушка могла уединиться и тихо лежать на своей кровати, в одиночестве, смотря лишь в потолок.

Слёз больше не было, они высохли на её щеках ещё тогда, в по-летнему тёплом сентябре. В сторону альф она больше никогда не смотрела, не могла даже помыслить об этом. Она не хотела видеть Учиху, альфу, который бесцеремонно ворвался в её жизнь, воспользовался её мимолётной легкомысленностью, который посмел дотронуться до неё, дав волю своим желаниям и инстинктам. Он словно ядовитая змея.

Тупой ублюдок.

Какая она у него по счёту? Пятнадцатая? Тридцатая? Судя по последними слухам, которые передавались из уст в уста за их долгими девчачьими посиделками, Саске жил своей особенной жизнью как ни в чём ни бывало. Создалось впечатление, что для него такое низкое поведение было в порядке вещей, и он, в принципе, счастлив. Это никак не мешало его блестящей учёбе. Неудивительно. Он встречался с прекрасными и сногсшибательными омегами. Совсем не удивительно. Но совершенно не сексуально для неё. 

Каждый раз, вспоминая тот вечер и пляски, Хината мелко вздрагивала от этих противных воспоминаний. Это не было мимолётной меланхолией, которая частенько и неожиданно наплывает на людей. У Хинаты началась настоящая депрессия, которую она будто бы и не пыталась сломить. А зачем? То ли просто не хватало моральных сил, то ли того самого желания. Равнодушная ко всему, она лежала в холодной постели или в ванной с обжигающей водой. Время ушло безвозвратно, и его нельзя было вернуть или хоть как-то изменить.

Знаем ли мы наши возможности? Знаем ли мы цену дружбы, способную придать нам выдержки и силу духа? Желания и стремления? Куда всё это исчезает, когда на душе так тяжело, тоскливо и больно? Хината пыталась вырваться из забвения собственными силами. Но пыталась ли? Безусловно. Не подавая виду и держа всё в себе, тихоня боролась с отчаянным безумием в сердце. Знала ли она, что всё так обернётся? Помнила ли она его запах? Целовала ли его губы в ответ? Смотрела ли в глаза, когда он брал её и заполнял собой до отказа? Гладила ли его тело, чтобы дать понять, насколько ей было хорошо?

Однако омега помнила лишь тонкий запах. Нотки тёмного горького шоколада с лёгким флёром миндаля.

Так обворожительно и губительно сладко.

И она словно смотрит на себя со стороны. Она была так зла, будто обезумела от одной мысли, что кто-то имеет право на неё косо смотреть на улице или в университете. Считать её шлюхой. Это _он_ сотворил с ней, и теперь она загибается лишь от одной мысли _о нём_.

Больной ублюдок.

Гуляя возле своего дома по уже морозному и серому саду, девушка чувствовала, как её душу терзают изнутри разъедающие чувства, которые подвластно сбить лишь сильному потоку ветра. Это укромное местечко было кратковременным лекарством от угнетения. Она глубоко втягивала носом городской воздух, наполняла им лёгкие и думала, каково это — вернуться к прежней жизни после случившегося? Каково это — научиться ощущать теплоту дружеских отношений?

 _«Ну что, как ты после наших вчерашних утех? Может, повторим?»_ — как звонкая пощёчина по нежной розовой щеке. Этот душевный удар сносил с ног.

Вот только альфа и виду не подал, что между ними что-то произошло. Словно она была лишь мимолётным увлечением его насыщенной жизни. Ни взгляда, ни намёка. Хладнокровный и безжалостный Учиха. Больно.

Ноги сами понесли её к зеркалу, обрамлённому рамой наподобие змеиной коже. Кого она увидела в отражении? Взрослую девушку? Или слабую девочку? Явно не цветущую омегу, которой она была совсем недавно.

Хината небрежно распустила высокий хвост длинных волос. Тусклые локоны, которым так не хватало прежнего лоска и блеска, безжизненно рассыпались по плечам. Ей стало жаль себя. Хоть она ненавидела подобного отношения к себе, особенно когда её утешали, но сейчас ничего другого испытывать к себе она не могла. Не было того удовольствия от приёма пищи, примерки нарядов, от прочтения эротических книг. Всё растворилось в пустоте, как и её душа. Он словно разрушил её изнутри. Убил. И имя ему — Саске Учиха.

Она нашла выход. Руки сами потянулись к длинным синеватым прядям, и в отражении зеркала блеснули тонкие лезвия ножниц. Один за другим падали локоны на холодный паркет. Холодные лезвия безжалостно разрезали отращиваемые годами волосы. Хината словно не принадлежала самой себе. Девушка состригала свои любимые волосы, избавляясь ото всех ненужных пережитков прошлого. С каждым отделившейся и упавшей частью себя она избавлялась от той боли, которую испытала за прошедшие полтора месяца.

Хината взглянула на себя в зеркало. Снова перед собой она видела ту же омегу. Но что-то изменилось. Стала увереннее? Свободнее? Встретилась лицом к лицу со своими страхами и неуверенностью. Она прищурилась и оглядела свой новый образ. Прекрасно. Идеально. «Новая она» усмехается самой себе.

Хината верила в человека внутри себя, в собственную сил воли, она любила эту жизнь. Раненая душа требовала пробудиться от этого кошмара и вернуться к жизни, требовала распутать тот замысловатый узел, который связывал шею девушки всё это время. Осталось лишь облегчить душевные страдания, которые омега долго и старательно глушила в себе после дня рождения Яманака.

Рука уверенно потянулась к телефону. Пальцы набрали телефонный номер Ино.


	9. Ино, мне нужен секс!

— Ино, что у нас идёт перед раком?

— Минет?

— Да, дорогая, только я говорила про гороскоп на завтра, — ухмыльнувшись, Сакура положила на подушки телефон, с экрана которого на неё по FaceTime смотрела Яманака.

— Мне Шикамару сказал, что Наруто хочет собрать нас всех вместе, чтобы сыграть в боулинг. Только ты, он, я и Шика. Что думаешь?

— Звучит заманчиво, — заиграла бровями подруга.

— Кстати, как у вас дела с Наруто?

— Я как раз и позвонила тебе за этим… — улыбка с лица Сакуры сразу же исчезла.

— И?

— Мы целуемся…

— И только? — разочарованно протянула девушка.

— А дальше у нас не заходит! То ли он придумал мой идеальный образ в своей дурной голове, которому в действительности я абсолютно не соответствую, и, возможно, этим я разочаровала своего же парня, то ли Узумаки боится мне об этом напрямую рассказать… Хер пойми, короче…

— Мне кажется, он просто боится показаться несдержанным и озабоченным лишь сексом альфой. Наруто не хочет давить на тебя и самостоятельно делать первый шаг, поэтому тебе не помешало бы намекнуть ему, что ты готова. Сакура, ты же знаешь, какая ты буйная бываешь порой, — Ино подмигнула подруге в камеру.

— Ино, мне нужен секс! Я изнемогаю! Мне снятся навязчивые сны, в которых я подбегаю к совершенно незнакомым мужчинам на улице и начинаю их целовать! Уверена, если бы я была мужчиной-омегой, всё было бы по-другому, да и намного проще.

— Если бы я была мужчиной-альфой, я бы не раздумывая предложила тебе встречаться, — из динамика послышалось задорное хихиканье.

— Я схожу с ума, — Харуно по ту сторону устало потирала виски. — Я понимаю, что начинаю выходить немного за рамки. Я уверена, что большинство авторов статей в женских журналах меня бы осудило, но ведь не могу же я ему напрямую заявить: «Я хочу трахаться, давай немедленно займёмся сексом?»

— Сакура, ты его любишь?

— Что? Какая любовь? Мы с ним встречаемся всего пару месяцев, максимум, что я к нему ощущаю — так это симпатия и только.

— Ладно-ладно, я поняла, — сдалась блондинка

— Я вот, что думаю… Может быть, присмотреться к другим парням? Мне нравится, когда мужчина прямолинейный и решительный!

— Сакура, вы с ним встречаетесь _всего два месяца_ , — Ино сделала акцент на последних словах. — Не делай поспешных выводов и не пори горячку. Вот когда с ним переспишь, тогда и будешь выводы делать.

— А как тебе Наруто?

— Ты с ним встречаешься или я?

— Мне интересно услышать твоё мнение.

— Ну не знаю… Он такой милый, я бы, может, и сама попробовала с ним замутить, но случайный секс с Шикамару всё расставил по своим местам… — несвязно пролепетала Яманака, дожёвывая булочку.

— Ино-свинино, не болтай с набитым ртом.

Звук из динамика внезапно пропал, а изображение на экране зависло.

— Алло, Ино, ты тут? — неуверенно позвала Сакура.

— Я состроила гримасу, — пробубнила блондинка на снова заработавшем телефоне.

— Но какие у него мощные плечи… — продолжила Харуно, простонав в трубку.

— Знаешь примету? Широкие плечи — это всего лишь широкие плечи! — усмехнулась блондинка.

— Я серьёзно!

— Если серьёзно, то попробуй его завести. Я тебе снова говорю — намекни ему. Только не вот этими детскими намёками, которые кроме тебя никто не видит. Например, оденься откровенно и красиво.

— Я по-твоему одеваюсь как бомжиха?

— Я про нижнее бельё! Надень что-нибудь с глубоким вырезом, и чтобы немного кружева лифака было видно. Но только немного и чтобы это заметил только он, а не каждый живущий в Токио альфа! Дразни его собой, у тебя охуенное тело, пользуйся этим! В кафе поиграй с ним, вытяни ногу и коснись его колена, бедра! Что я тебе всё, как маленькой девочке, объясняю?

— У меня нет никаких рубашек и блузок с большим вырезом!

— Ничего, я тебе одолжу! У меня полно красивейших тряпок! Хотя… Без обид, но с твоим размером груди, они все на тебе провиснут до пупа, — Ино громко засмеялась в экран.

— Заткнись, свинья!

— Хорошо, прости, — немного угомонившись, девушка продолжила. — Мы сходим в Гинзу завтра рано утром и найдём какое-нибудь сексуальное бельё для Наруто… То есть, для тебя, и для того, чтобы Узумаки писал кипятком.

— Мы послезавтра должны встретиться у него дома, он пригласил меня на ужин, который сам приготовит…

— Как мило, небольшое приключение для двоих. А он на десерт? — Сакура в ответ засмеялась. — Может, как раз послезавтра он и хотел тебя трахнуть, а ты, блин, паникуешь… Короче, устроим завтра ограбление в магазине неприлично просвечивающих ниточек, которые сейчас называют «нижним бельём для омег», и в путь, к лишению твоей невинности.

— Как думаешь, какая я у него по счёту? Какой по счёту ужин он готовит на кухне для своей новой пассии?

— Ты же не думаешь, что ты у него первая? — скептически подняла бровь Ино и улыбнулась.

— Купидон продался с потрохами… Ладно, до завтра!

— Чао-о, — протянула Ино в трубку и заблокировала телефон, сбросив вызов.

Но спустя мгновение телефон снова завибрировал. На экране отобразилась фотография Хинаты.

— Хина, привет! Как ты?

— Ино…

— Что-то случилось? — Яманака напугал хрипловатый голос подруги, и она подорвалась с кровати.

— Ино, я больше не могу…

— Хината, я сейчас приеду к тебе!

— Не нужно!

— Почему?

— Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать, — всхлипнув, омега продолжила. — Тебе это не понравится, поверь мне, я бы предпочла молчать об этом, но у меня нет больше сил.

— Так…

— И мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Так…

— У меня был секс с Саске…

— …

— Дома у Шикамару после вашего праздника… По пьяни.

— Кажется у меня микроинфаркт… — прошептала омега и приложила ладонь груди, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить неприятное ноющее ощущение.

— Теперь можешь кричать…

В трубке повисла долгая пауза.

— Кто-нибудь ещё об этом знает? — серьёзно спросила Ино.

— Ты и Господь Бог.

— А Сакура?

— Побойся Бога! Она бы в тот же день убила Саске.

— У меня у самой руки чешутся, чтобы втащить ему… Он тоже был пьяный в стельку?

— Скорее нет, чем да.

— Сукин сын был краток…

— Я уже два месяца нахожусь в депрессии, просто лежу, смотрю в потолок и ни о чём не думаю, у меня не осталось вообще слёз. Ты бы знала, как было тяжело притворяться перед вами, что всё в порядке!

— Удивительно, что гад Учиха молчит. Если бы Наруто узнал, то он сразу бы растрепал всё Сакуре, а дальше… Ну ты сама её знаешь…

— Я в отчаянии! И в замешательстве. Я не знаю, как мне забыть весь этот кошмар.

— Тебе надо было мне рассказать об этом раньше!

— Я не могла поступить иначе, понимаешь?

— Хината, ты погибала дома в одиночестве, зачем ты себя так доводила? Посмотри, ты сама на себя не похожа! Скажи мне, для чего нужны друзья? Мы тебя всегда готовы выслушать и поддержать!

— Ино, я не глупая…

— Я люблю тебя! Но, дорогая, время нельзя удержать! Оно выскальзывает у нас из рук! Прошлого уже не вернёшь, после него остаётся лишь аромат воспоминаний, но есть люди, которые бегут за воспоминаниями. А они ведут в никуда. Ты хочешь жить воспоминаниями?

— …

— Ответь мне.

— Нет…

— Умница!

— Ино, только никому не говори, ладно?

— Клянусь! Давай сделаем так, завтра воскресенье, встретимся только вдвоём после обеда или ближе к вечеру? Поболтаем, я тебя накормлю, и ты мне всё в подробностях расскажешь?

— Идёт, — уже спокойнее выдохнула девушка. — Спасибо, Ино, спасибо, что ты есть… Целую тебя…

— Горжусь тобой, целую, до завтра!

Ино заблокировала телефон и откинула его куда-то в сторону.

— Нихуя себе новости…

«Господи, а правильно ли я её поддержала? Я ведь совсем не понимала, какие вещи нужно говорить, какие слова нужно подобрать. Не сглупила ли я?..»

Девушка распустила высокий хвост светлых волос и в двояком впечатлении легла обратно на кровать. У всех были свои проблемы: недотрах, секс по пьяни, излишняя скромность и наглость. В этот вечер она гордилась своими отношениями, как никогда. Она благодарила Всевышнего за то, что тогда, в тот день, Шикамару забрёл в магазин её родителей за цветами для своей матери. Благодарила за то, что никого кроме них двоих не было дома. Благодарила, что в тот вечер они с Шикамару выпили, а она забывала принять таблетки три дня подряд.

Телефон снова глухо завибрировал.

«Кто на этот раз?» — девушка удивлённо посмотрела на экран, в ожидании увидеть имя Хинаты или Сакуры. Но это оказался Шикамару.

Они два часа говорили обо всём на свете. Родители, любимое блюдо, летний отпуск. Ино и Нара понимали друг друга с полуслова, и Яманака, только услышав его голос в трубке, уже сгорала от желания вновь почувствовать на себе его запах.

— А ты избалованная девушка, обожаю избалованных омег…

— Конечно, я же единственный ребёнок в семье, — альфа мягко рассмеялся на её слова.

— А что на тебе сейчас надето? — но оказалось, что это ещё не предел.

— Ничего… — съюлила девушка, а он снова засмеялся в трубку.

— Как бы я хотел быть рядом…

— Правда? И что бы ты тогда сделал?

— Сначала я бы осыпал поцелуями твою шею, потом я бы спустился ниже, к груди, и стал бы целовать твои соски, а где твоя рука?

— На твоём члене… — девушка подержала его игру и почувствовала, как становится влажно у неё внизу.

— Вторую оставь для себя… — понимающе протянул Шикамару. — Мне нравится, как ты с такой силой хватаешься за простыни перед оргазмом, что чуть не ломаешь ногти. Хочу, чтобы ты и в этот вечер так же вцепилась в подаренные мной простыни своими ноготками.

— Я уже хочу, чтобы ты был во мне… — простонала заведённая не на шутку девушка.

— Погоди, не торопись, малышка, у нас с тобой полно времени. Хочу подразнить тебя…

— В аду тебя уже ждёт котёл, — Шикамару лишь усмехнулся в ответ.

— Я обожаю, как ты пахнешь, твой тропический запах так похож на мой любимый коктейль — «Пина Коладу». Он сводит меня с ума… Я смело спускаюсь ниже, ласково целую твой живот, и, проведя языком влажную дорожку вниз по коже, я раскрываю твои бёдра и целую тебя… Туда.

Ино, всё это время ёрзавшая на влажных простынях, вскочила с постели, выключила в комнате свет и, впопыхах сняв с себя одежду, девушка прыгнула обратно в кровать.

— Шика, я больше не могу, войди уже в меня…

— Тихо, моя девочка, тихо… Я хочу поласкать немного твой клитор… Боже, какая же ты сладкая и вкусная, я буквально пьянею от твоего запаха, — услышав громкий и протяжный стон своей омеги, Шикамару улыбнулся. — Обожаю, когда ты так стонешь…

— Я слишком возбуждена, я притянула тебя к себе для долгого и глубокого поцелуя. Твоя рука опустилась на мою попку и сжала её до видимых красных следов… — омега уже хрипела в трубку. — Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, хочу, чтобы все соседи слышали…

— Хорошо, солнышко, ты правда этого так хочешь?

— Хочу видеть твой оргазм, хочу чувствовать каждый твой толчок, когда ты будешь кончать в меня…

— М-м, я вхожу в тебя одним рывком, вхожу глубоко и полностью…

— Боже…

— Я одновременно глажу твою грудь, — промурлыкал альфа, — твой сосок такой твёрдый…

Это был первый опыт Ино в сексе по телефону. С того вечера, как Яманака и Шикамару кончили, они стали созваниваться по вечерам ещё чаще. У Ино было всё — семья, подруги, независимость и верный любовник, который всегда был к её услугам. По возможности, когда они не виделись целый день, он звонил ей, и она каждый раз снимала трубку.

* * *

  
Ино, мозг которой был перенасыщен сегодняшними событиями, откинулась на подушки так, словно вот-вот потеряет сознание от такой нагрузки. Её грудь высоко размерено вздымалась, пропуская в лёгкие свежий воздух. Она взяла рядом лежавший ноутбук, перевернулась на живот и взглянула на время. На часах было около девяти вечера.

«Блин, уже глаза слипаются… Одну серию гляну и спать», — построив идеальный план на конец дня, блондинка в поисковике набрала название сериала, на который она подсела в последние дни, и, воодушевлённая, начала смотреть.

Время летело незаметно, а сон как рукой сняло. Кликая на следующую серию, омега заметила, что часы уже показывали одиннадцать вечера.

«Всё, теперь точно последнюю серию и спать!»

Вот уже три часа ночи, в комнате кромешная тьма, и лишь уличный фонарь светил в окно комнаты девушки. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, и Ино оглядела стены своей спальни задумчивым взглядом.

«Надо бы поменять обои…»

Поёрзав на кровати, она повернулась на спину и уставилась в потолок, на котором виднелись тени деревьев от света фонаря.

«Наверное, приготовлю курицу завтра. Бля, а откуда птицы знают, как лететь на юг? Душно что-то… Надо бы окно открыть…»

Девушка подползла к окну и, приоткрыв его, плюхнулась обратно в постель. Со двора доносился тихий уличный гул.

«Это что, кошка мяукает? Помню, хороший кот бегал у бабули, носился, веселился постоянно… Как этот пидор-бывший со своими шлюхами… Хоть бы эту сессию норм закрыть и чтобы без долгов… Интересно, как поживает Хиро, который переехал с родоками в Осаку в седьмом классе… и почему я провалила тест по матеше восемнадцатого декабря две тысячи девятого года…»

Почему всегда перед сном в голову лезет одна несусветная чушь?


	10. Меньше слов и больше дела

Впервые Сакура могла назвать себя по-настоящему красивой.

Не то чтобы она не считала себя таковой или имела комплексы по поводу своей внешности… Стоило признать очевидное — она была миловидна. Просто отношения с Наруто будто заставили её расцвести, о чём постоянно твердила Ино с блеском в глазах.

И сейчас, стоя на пороге квартиры Наруто, омега подтянула вниз своё облегающее платье, всё ещё стесняясь того, что ей пришлось выйти на улицу и доехать до квартиры парня в таком вызывающем виде. Яманака у неё ещё попляшет, если этим же вечером Наруто не овладеет ею. Платье с открытой спиной, которое они с таким непосильным трудом выбрали с Ино, идеально подходило к нежно-розовому цвету её волос и сидело на фигуре. Тонкая цепочка с бирюзовым кулоном на шее элегантно подчёркивала выступающие ключицы и прекрасно выделяла её изумрудные глаза. Девушка вздохнула, никак не решаясь нажать на кнопку звонка дрожащей рукой.

Она всю дорогу поправляла причёску и выбившиеся из неё локоны волос, смотрела на себя в отражения стёкол бизнес центров на улице. Харуно хотела выглядеть сегодня потрясающей.

Манящей. Искушающей. Единственной.

Девушка желала удивить своего альфу, заставить кровь кипеть в его венах, чтобы этим вечером он уделял всё своё внимание только ей.

Такая глупая, она всего лишь хотела быть центром его Вселенной.

И вот, зажмурившись, она смогла нажать эту проклятую кнопку, после чего альфа открыл ей дверь буквально несколько секунд спустя. Тоже ждал с нетерпением. Наруто сегодня был необычайно привлекателен или… приближающаяся течка давала о себе знать? Так или иначе, Сакура хотела, чтобы этот вечер не прошёл впустую для них обоих. Она пока что плохо себе представляла, чем закончится сегодняшний ужин. Но понимание и готовность к большему уже с одного взгляда на альфу заставляли его _желать_.

Это внезапное желание растеклось по всему телу горячей волной и наверняка отразилось в её запахе, и Наруто чудом не дал ей понять, что тоже почувствовал. Так зачем он сдерживал себя?

Как невинно.

Словно он впервые находится рядом с возбуждённой омегой, а она — девчонка, впервые видящая мужчину. Харуно давно хотела познать Наруто. Хотела увидеть его тело и ощутить вкус похоти альфы во рту.

Захлопнув за собой дверь и встав спиной к Узумаки, Сакура оглянулась, подобно актрисе кино, и медленно приспустила с плеч кремовое пальто.

Как Ино учила.

Лёгким движением плеча пальто плавно соскользнуло до локтя изящной руки, очерчивая в полумраке квартиры голую спину и такие женственные и девственные изгибы тела омеги.

Под ним скрывалось платье, вырезы на спине и на декольте которого были до неприличия длинными, а юбка — до неприличия короткой. Настолько короткой, что кружево чулка выглядывало из-под юбки и немного виднелось на белоснежном девичьем бедре.

— Сакура, давай я помогу тебе раздеться?.. Переодеться! — поправил сам себя альфа и прочистил горло.

— Ну давай, помоги мне… раздеться… — открыто усмехнувшись, Сакура позволила поухаживать за собой и отдала пальто в предвкушении того, как в скором времени сама отдастся заботливым рукам альфы.

Наруто, слегка краснея как ребёнок, галантно проводил девушку в гостиную.

По центру просторной комнате стоял стеклянный стол; полумрак здесь казался гуще, хотя его разбавлял свет двух длинных свечей, что освещал кропотливо проделанную работу Узумаки.

Квартира была отделана со вкусом. В некоторых деталях присутствовал некий шик, но больше всего Сакуру впечатлил бар, в котором было до неприличия много выпивки, а само хранилище алкоголя занимало собой всю стену от пола до потолка. Наверняка Джирайя-сенсей приложил к этому руку.

Наруто стоял напротив девушки, молча пожирая её голодным взглядом и громко сглатывая слюну. Два месяца сексуального голодания — настоящая пытка для молодого альфы.

— Вау, вот это запасы… — одобрительно заметила Сакура, указав на алкоголь.

— Это да, коллекция бабули Цунаде.

— Её хобби?

— Типа того…

Разговор совсем не клеился. Оба думали о чём-то своём, не находя подходящих слов. Сакура глупо рассматривала с притворным интересом мини-увлечение, как оказалось, не Джирайи, а его жены и по совместительству — ректора их университета. А Наруто, спрятав похолодевшие руки в карманы джинсов, словно хищник, притаился и не никак не решался сделать первый шаг.

«Вечер ожидает быть очень долгим», — вытянув губы вперёд, как обиженный ребёнок, Сакура разочарованно выдохнула…

Неожиданно Харуно услышала рядом с собой тихие шаги и почувствовала нежный поцелуй в шею. Он был очень нежным, аккуратным и осторожным. Почти невесомым.

«Решился-таки…» — омега удивлённо вскинула брови и решила не вмешиваться, ожидая дальнейших действий.

Наруто же присматривался, пробовал и рисковал. Он боялся напугать её своей несдержанностью и в то же время безумно желал взять её на протяжении всех этих двух месяцев. Все их прежние поцелуи и зажимания не шли ни в какое сравнение с его мечтами, в который Сакура развратно стонет под ним, прося быть с ней грубым. Каждый раз, лаская её, альфе было всё труднее сдерживать себя и свои желания. С каждым поцелуем, с каждым её взглядом становилось всё невыносимее, однако Наруто, как подобает настоящему джентльмену, терпеливо ждал подходящей минуты и полной готовности омеги.

И его план с треском провалился. Сил не хватало терпеть. Не было мочи ждать. Ни сраного вечера, ни сраного ужина, ни сраного подходящего момента, который никогда не наступит. В альфе будто пробудился зверь после длительной спячки. Голодное животное, истосковавшееся по мягкости и запаху женского тела.

Он в одно мгновение развернул её лицом к себе и притянул за талию вплотную, впившись в губы страстным поцелуем. Сакура натянулась как струна от такой внезапной решительности альфы. Наконец-то он сорвался, наконец, он рядом и готов взять её. Грубо, нежно, да какая, к чёрту, разница? Наруто рядом с ней, и плевать на всё остальное. Его руки властно и жадно гладили и сжимали её тело, округлые бёдра, ягодицы.

Дурманящая своим запахом, прямо в сердце ранящая.

Омега воспринимала его поглаживания слишком чутко, это было так странно и в то же время правильно. Впервые кто-то касался её _вот так_. Так настойчиво, желанно и похотливо.

Грязно и распущенно.

Лёгкое дурманящее ощущение зародилось внизу её тела, и мурашки побежали по белоснежной коже. Она не хотела нежностей. Сакура постепенно сама стала заводиться, обнимая альфу за плечи и шею, и погладила пальцами его загривок, когда парень протиснул колено между её ног, и она, не сдержавшись, простонала ему в губы и села, потираясь промежностью о его бедро. Лишь от одного ответного стона альфы в её теле просыпался животный инстинкт. Она всецело доверяла Наруто, полагая, что их первый секс не принесёт ей ожидаемой боли.

Прежде её тоже посещали такие мысли, но ей было абсолютно наплевать. Сейчас же сердце забилось сильнее, но желание животного секса было таким тягучим и чем-то по особенно новым для неё, что девушка лишь крепче обняла Наруто одной рукой и опустила вторую к низу его живота, переходя на вставший член и массируя его через ткань джинсов.

Внезапно Узумаки отстранился, резко опустился к её ногам и, обняв за бёдра, перекинул её через своё плечо, унося вскрикнувшую от неожиданности девушку на кожаный диван.

Но осознание происходившего ещё не оставило его до конца. Он пытался делать всё более-менее нежно и медленно. Он хотел сделать этот вечер для Сакуры особенным, чтобы она почувствовала его настоящего, увидела его таким, каким он был всегда. Полюбила его тело и душу. Только его.

Ангела с голубыми глазами.

Все его мысли и переживания куда-то растворились. Они исчезли, как и страх с опасением сделать что-либо не так. Огромный мир стал таким незначительным, перестав существовать и оставив за собой только одну девушку, по которой Наруто безуспешно воздыхал на протяжении трёх лет. И вот единственная недостижимая мечта, наконец, стала реальна. Сейчас она совсем рядом с ним, эта девушка-мечта горит взаимностью и желает _его_. Смешанный запах их возбуждения так и витает в воздухе. Как такое возможно? Разве так бывает? От девушки па́хнуло волной возбуждения, и запах стекающей по бёдрам смазки окончательно свёл альфу с ума.

Нежным прикосновением пальцев альфа провёл ладонью вниз по её плечам, очерчивая каждый изгиб и чувствуя гладкость кожи Сакуры. Идеальную тишину разбивали лишь их тяжёлые выдохи в попытке сдержаться и не сгореть в огне похоти и желания. Наруто еле сдерживался, но, в первую очередь, хотел доставить удовольствие девушке, расположения которой он, наконец, смог добиться. Он спустил с плеч поочерёдно лямки платья и наклонился, целуя горячими губами изгиб шеи омеги. Спускаясь дорожкой поцелуев от шеи до ключиц, альфа стянул платье ниже, оголяя грудь, и провёл языком по вставшему соску, после чего сильно втянул его в рот.

Когда Сакура тихо простонала и сжала пальцами волосы на его затылке, альфа привстал и привлёк её для нового поцелуя, прижимая её ближе к себе.

Огонь бушевал в теле. Словно лава растекалась по каждой клеточке Сакуры, нещадно сжигая дотла все страхи.

— Не смей, — Наруто взял её за руки, которыми она так хотела прикрыть свою наготу от пронизывающего взгляда голубых глаз. — Ты невероятно красива…

Сакура улыбнулась ему одними губами и, закинув обе руки на плечи альфы, потянулась к нему за поцелуем. Этот чистый поцелуй буквально стал предстоящим предвкушением к следующей ласке. Сакура опустилась на диван и спиной почувствовала гладкость прохладной кожи, которая сменилась мягким расстеленным сверху пледом.

Наруто подготовился к её приходу. Он знал, чем закончится этот дивный вечер, но с самого начала всё пошло не так, как он рассчитывал. И это к лучшему. От этого предвкушения выигрыша безумный азарт лишь нарастал.

Наруто стянул с себя футболку через голову и расстегнул джинсы, оставляя их валяться на полу.

Харуно было мало его головокружительных поцелуев, она хотела ещё. Она чувствовала сильного доминирующего альфу над собой, и ей хотелось лишь одного — чтобы тот поскорее овладел ею. Девушка слишком долго ждала. Она призывно подняла бёдра, помогая Наруто стащить с них это дурацкое платье, и призывно раздвинула ноги, привлекая парня к себе и лаская его тело губами и руками. Её короткие ногти слабо и игриво прошлись по его спине и широким плечам.

Она была в сладком плену, из которого не хотелось вырываться. Наруто зачем-то сдерживал своего внутреннего зверя, целуя ласково и осторожно, пытаясь не оставлять следов на такой идеальной коже. Но как так можно? Пусть все видят, что она принадлежит только ему.

Он хотел её испить до остатка. Такая бесконечно юная, прекрасная и неземная. Притягивала к себе словно магнит. Его сокровище Юнеско. Каждый раз видя её такую чистую и неприступную, ему сносило башню. От того, что он не мог ею обладать, сделать своей.

И вот она стонала под ним и жаждала продолжения. Ради неё он всегда был готов убить кого угодно, задушить собственными голыми руками, лишь бы губами словить стон её наслаждения. Чтобы она навсегда его единственной стала.

Узумаки не сдержал утробного рыка, отчего Сакура сильно вздрогнула, и он снова спустился поцелуями вниз, лаская каждый изгиб её тела. Тонкие ключицы, небольшие красивые груди, талию и мокрые раскрытые только для него бёдра. Сакура расслабилась, отдаваясь таким новым и искушающим ощущениям.

Она вскрикнула и выгнулась в спине, задрожав сильнее, когда альфа провёл языком от промежности до клитора, собирая им сладкую смазку. Он поцеловал её половые губы и раскрыл их для себя большими пальцами обеих рук. Смущающе до безумия.

— Расслабься, — услышала она грозный голос Наруто, который опустил её ноги себе на плечи и не позволял свести бёдра обратно.

Никак не получалось. Омега зажмурилась и стиснула зубы, продолжая молча лежать на этом кожаном диване в ожидании действий альфы. Слишком много откровений за ночь. Она не так хотела. Не планировала такого. Харуно даже не чувствовала Наруто рядом. Тело превратилось в пламя, нараставшее и угасающее внутри. Вот только совсем ненадолго…

— Пожалуйста, — жалобно проскулила Сакура, нетерпеливо ёрзая бёдрами на одном месте.

— Расслабься… — попросил Наруто и наклонился, нетерпеливо приблизившись к истекающему смазкой влагалищу и слегка давя кончиком языка на клитор.

Нежно и грубо. Всасывал набухший клитор губами и ласкал его языком. Доводя до удушающей истомы. Так ново для неё, впервые такая сладкая и тянущая ласка во всём теле напряжением отзывалась. Омега неосознанно потянула Наруто за волосы, задавая темп, и издала свой первый громкий стон наслаждения, когда альфа напряг язык и стал водить им по определённым чувствительным точкам девушки.

Он отстранился, судорожно поднося пальцы к её бёдрам и собирая ими естественную смазку. Не теряя времени, он аккуратно дотронулся двумя пальцами до пульсирующего клитора и начал быстро водить рукой, имитируя фрикции. Сакура свела бёдра, зажимая ими руку альфы, и начала извиваться в попытке уйти от настойчивых прикосновений. Она схватила плед и прикусила его кончик, чтобы сдержать свои нарастающие стоны. Нереально.

— Кончай, моя детка, — Наруто ухмыльнулся, надавливая вверх кончиками пальцев и меняя положение кисти руки.

Он разводил пальцы и изменял темп, оттягивая долгожданный момент, который пришёл неожиданно для них обоих — Сакура громко закричала и выгнулась в спине, инстинктивно подаваясь бёдрами навстречу и дрожа от яркого оргазма.

Наруто тяжело сглотнул, отвёл дрожащую руку и опустил её на свой стоявший член, распределяя смазку от головки по всему стволу.

— Сакура…

Альфа шептал её имя бессчётное количество раз, когда сел между её ног и властно поднял к себе её бёдра, с силой сжимая их обеими руками. Он надавил головкой изнывающего члена на её половые губы и дразняще провёл вниз, и мягко проник в её расслабленное после оргазма тело. С шумным выдохом он медленно заполнил её влагалище до основания и сжал пальцами её бёдра, помогая к себе привыкнуть.

Она быстро расслабилась, позволяя двигаться, и Наруто сам поднимал и опускал омегу, с упоением наблюдая, как его член входил и исчезал в мягкой влажной тесноте. За медленными неспешными движениями последовали более раскрепощённые и грубые, когда сущность альфы взяла своё, и Наруто начал соединять их бёдра быстрее с пошлыми хлюпающими шлепками. Даже так она чувствовала его нежность. Он отвлекался, позволяя двигаться самостоятельно, и нежно гладил руками её талию, ноги, сжимал и мял обеими руками чувствительные груди.

Настоящий ангел. С голубыми глазами.

Нежно, чутко, осторожно. Он упивался её телом, задыхался от густого манящего запаха. Его клыки заострились, чтобы у альфы была возможность поставить метку, когда он был близок к грани. И наплевать, является ли Сакура его истинной парой или нет. Однако вопрос с меткой лучше обсудить после и на трезвую голову. Альфа провёл языком по острому кончику одного из клыков и победно оскалился. Он продолжал двигаться, когда она сжала в себе его член, и кончая, его горячая сперма наполнила пустоту. Он вышел из её тела до образования узла.

Главное, что она сейчас рядом, и больше ему ничего не надо.

Сакура чутко принимала и реагировала на каждый его поцелуй, и из её изумрудных глаз вовсе не текли слёзы, которые она мысленно представляла каждый раз после всех прочитанных глупых любовных поэм.

Боль. Режущая и обжигающе острая как лезвие кинжала. Но так необычно и приятно чувствовать наполненность внутри себя. Ловить взгляд голубых глаз, который так нежно, невинно и просяще взирал на неё. Полный немого прощения за боль.

Страшно. Непривычно. Опьяняюще. Что именно он рядом с ней. Кажется, она привязана к Наруто гораздо сильнее, чем всегда считала до этого. Крепче обняв его за талию, Харуно немного подвинулась, уступая место у спинки дивана, и притянула парня к себе, нежно целуя в шею.

* * *

  
— Ты моя душа… — послышался тихий шёпот Наруто у её виска, затем последовал такой нежны и заботливый поцелуй в щёку.

Уставшие, сытые друг другом, они лежали на диване, бережно укрытые пледом.

Поёрзав, Сакура прислонилась ближе к голой влажной от пота груди Наруто. Альфа обнял её за плечи одной рукой, в второй — взял её ладонь и переплёл их пальцы.

И лишь приглушённое потрескивание тлеющих поленьев в маленьком камине напоминало о реальности и исполнении даже самой несбыточной на первый взгляд мечты.

Этот вечер определённо удался.


	11. Мечты становятся явью

— Кажется, я ещё на этапе начисления амортизации запутался, — лениво пробормотал Наруто Шикамару, одновременно зевая и прикрывая рот рукой, пока мимо него прошёл Неджи, который вызвался раздавать листочки с недавно проверенным тестом по финансированию.

Тут Хьюга резко всучил парню исписанный лист.

— Это правда моё? — с недоверием спросил Наруто у Неджи. — Вроде мой дикий почерк… Четвёрка! Блеск! Вот это подарок Небес! Офигеть, кто бы мог подумать?

Неджи закатил глаза и передал Шикамару идеальный лист ответов на тест с не менее идеальной оценкой.

* * *

  
Этот учебный год прошёл для всех по-разному: для Саске это время прошло перед глазами тянущейся бесконечно чередой однообразных серых дней, для Сакуры оно промелькнуло в головокружительном ощущении первой любви, для Хинаты — в постоянном страхе за свою небольшую, но страшную тайну, а для Наруто… а Наруто просто страдал, пытаясь постичь все прелести высшего образования.

Тоскливые осенние вечера постепенно сменились длинными морозными ночами, что ознаменовало наступление декабря. Снегопады в столице выпадали нечасто, однако как назло именно сегодня по старым оконным стёклам университета бил омерзительно мокрый снег, а сильный порывистый ветер неприятно и одиноко завывал на улице и отдавался эхом в пустующих длинных коридорах. Сакура никак не могла понять, что её раздражало больше всего: отвратительная погода в городе или же то, что их студенческой группе уже более получаса приходилось ожидать появления сенсея, впустую тратя своё драгоценное время.

— Где там Хатаке носит? — недовольно спросила Сакура в пустоту лекционного зала и сложила руки на парте перед собой, чтобы устало опустить на них голову.

Начался последний год их обучения, и, конечно же, у каждого подростка в этой компании были свои мечты и надежды на этот год. Одни спали и видели, лишь бы поскорее закончить этот вшивый университет, другие же с тоской поглядывали на скучных преподавателей, старые обшарпанные стены так полюбившегося университета, любовались картинами в коридорах и принюхивались к самым вкусным на свете ароматным запахам из столовой.

Родители Саске и Наруто уже вовсю посвящали детей в дела своих фирм. Учиха с трепетом и со всей серьёзностью изучал историю семейной компании, как из маленькой зашарпанной и дряхлой конторы она разрослась до огромного офиса, который занимал несколько этажей в небоскрёбе почти в центре Токио. Он почти каждый вечер приезжал на своём автомобиле в офис отца и исследовал документы о восхождении его дела, углублялся в экономическую и финансовую стороны компании, маркетинг и логистику цепей поставок. Наблюдал за работой сотрудников компании, подозрительно и недоверчиво осматривая всех и каждого.

Наруто же все дела разрешал по наитию и будучи под воздействием собственных сильных эмоций. Парень просто брал и делал так, как сам считал нужным, опираясь на жизненный опыт родителей в сфере бизнеса. Не так, как учили в университете, курсах или подготовительных лекциях. И даже не так, как рекомендовали ему поступить родители. Он по-своему усвоил материал и воспринимал необходимость применения тех или иных действий на практике.

Саске откровенно раздражала такая беспечность, в которой он не преминул упрекать своего друга каждый божий день. Но Наруто лишь отмахивался от его мудрых замечаний и улыбался своей дурацкой улыбкой.

— Сейчас узнаем, — игриво ответил омеге Наруто и достал из кармана штанов телефон.

Найдя нужное имя в контактах, альфа нажал на кнопку вызова и поставил его на громкую связь. Несколько долгих гудков спустя в динамике, наконец, раздалось кряхтение, а за ним последовало сонное неразборчивое «алло».

— Какаши-сенсей, а вы помните, что у нас с вами сегодня пара? — с намёком протянул парень.

— Во сколько? — вяло отозвался Хатаке.

— Тридцать четыре минуты назад началась, — звонко ухмыльнулся Наруто.

Спустя минуту молчания Какаши-сенсей сбросил вызов, а лекционная аудитория наполнилась смехом.

Наруто одним из первых бодро вскочил из-за парты, взял любимую омегу за руку и повёл её на выход. Одногруппники тоже повставали со своих мест и последовали за ними на выход, создавая толкучку у узкой двери. Какой смысл здесь оставаться, если две последние пары должен был провести один из самых «пунктуальных» преподавателей?

* * *

  
Сакура за этот год увидела всё в новом свете, когда поняла, что её серьёзно привлекла иная специальность. Девушка, ещё будучи школьницей, начала изучать психологию и психиатрические расстройства, терапию, но уже зимой прошлого года Харуно зашла ещё дальше — в клиническую медицину, в анатомию, патологоанатомию и иные медико-биологические отрасли. Ею были изучены все крупные и достоверные сайты Google на тему методик оказания первой помощи от царапин и приступов эпилепсии вплоть до пулевых ранений, а на YouTube были просмотрены все видео, связанные с хирургией и врачебной практикой. Стол ломился под тяжестью огромных стопок медицинских учебников. Сакура из-за своего горячего хобби не всегда успевала выучить предметы по своему направлению в университете, поэтому немного отстала по успеваемости от остальных.

Даже проезжая вместе с Наруто по улицам дождливого Токио, девушка мысленно листала страницы книги по нефрологии. Сакура стала более тихой, замкнутой, как будто постоянно витала в облаках, думая о чём-то своём. Узумаки не понимал, в чём причина такого её поведения. Он уже не чувствовал рядом с собой прежнюю Харуно, он давно заметил, как девушка начала отдаляться не только от него, но и от своих подруг и родных. Да, она любила его так же сильно, но находилась не с ним, не рядом. Поэтому в этот вечер альфа решил поговорить с ней обо всём начистоту и привёл свою омегу в тихое уютное место. Кафе находилось на окраине города и давно славилась вкусной традиционной японской кухней.

— Мне, пожалуйста, дораяки и зелёный чай, — пробежав взглядом по нижним строчкам меню, девушка закрыла его и отдала официанту.

— Сакура?.. — неуверенно позвал Наруто после затянувшегося между ними неуютного молчания. — Что с тобой происходит?

Он специально заранее заказал для них столик в укромном месте кафе, подальше от постороннего шума и яркого освещения в холле. Наруто взволнованно смотрел в изумрудные уставшие глаза любимой. Он не мог понять, отчего Сакура вела себя так отстранённо с ним, иногда даже чересчур холодно.

_«У неё наверняка есть на то свои причины, а я, как обычно, тороплюсь с выводами.»_

— Со мной всё хорошо, с чего ты взял, что что-то не так? — удивлённо отозвалась девушка, хотя почти сразу же напряглась и призадумалась, что выдавал её запах.

 _«С чего у него такие мысли?»_ , — её действительно застал врасплох этот вопрос.

— Да неужели?! — Наруто приподнял брови, выражая наигранное удивление. — Ты постоянно где-то глубоко в своих мыслях, Сакура. Скажи мне, что с тобой происходит?

Парень стал более серьёзным, когда недовольно нахмурил брови, а взгляд его голубых глаз прожёг недоумённое выражение лица девушки. Сакура нервно заёрзала на стуле.

— Я не знаю, возможно это связано с тем, что я увлеклась медициной… Я бы даже сказала, углублённо увлеклась…

Наруто удивлённо откинулся на спинку стула, продолжая с любопытством смотреть на омегу.

— Я провожу дома целые вечера за чтением и изучением материала. Мне уже не хватает тех знаний, что даёт мне интернет, поэтому я беру книги из библиотеки, покупаю научные журналы и некоторые энциклопедии в книжных магазинах.

Сакура вздохнула, чтобы перевести дыхание, и сделала глоток только что принесённого зелёного чая, после чего продолжила:

— Я знаю, ты можешь посчитать это глупостью или же легкомыслием, — Сакура горько усмехнулась, всё же решаясь признаться в своём увлечении, — но мне это нравится. Я засыпаю с книгой в руках и получаю восторг от той новой информации, что я узнаю каждый день. Наруто! Это невероятно! Как взаимодействуют нейронные связи, как слаженно работают все органы нашего организма, мышцы, скелет. Ты себе и представить не можешь…

Сакура с восторгом описывала Наруто всё, что выучила, в деталях и специфических медицинских терминах, при этом активно жестикулируя обеими руками. Парень же молча наблюдал за загоревшейся омегой и просто внимательно её слушал, хоть практически ничего не понимал. Даже её взгляд стал более живым, пока Сакура рассказывала о том, какого теоретического опыта она набралась за последние полгода.

— Не веришь? — Сакура нахмурилась, приняв его задумчивость за сомнение.

— Нет, что ты, — с облегчением улыбнулся Наруто. — Просто я думал, что у тебя случилось что-то ужасное, раз ты так внезапно закрылась в себе.

— И что же?

— Ну… Я думал, что-то случилось в твоей семье, может, ты заболела и скрываешь это, или, в конце концов, ты связалась с дурной компанией, — взяв волнующую паузу, ответил Наруто.

— Что?! — Сакура настолько не ожидала услышать такого дурацкого предположения, что даже поперхнулась чаем.

— А о чём я мог ещё подумать?! Ты осунулась, ходишь с чёрными кругами под глазами, вся уставшая. Такое ощущение, будто ты ночами почти не спишь. Редко видишься с подругами и на меня забила совсем, — Наруто наклонился вперёд и протянул руку, чтобы взять ладонь омеги в свою. — И как давно у тебя наблюдается такой повышенный интерес к науке?

— Вообще это ещё со школьной скамьи. Но углублённо изучать медицину я начала около года назад, — смущённо улыбнулась Сакура. — Знаешь, пару месяцев назад я задумалась о том, чтобы сменить факультет, но… Какой в этом смысл, если я уже заканчиваю бизнес? Мама этого так хотела… Поэтому, наверное, мои мечты останутся мечтами, которые я осуществлю когда-нибудь в будущем. А так, пока что и дальше буду заниматься самообразованием. Ты же не считаешь, что я совсем рехнулась?

— Кто я такой, чтобы осуждать тебя? — мягко улыбнулся Наруто, погладив пальцами её тёплую и нежную ладонь. — Я не понимаю, почему ты должна исполнять несбывшиеся мечты своей матери. Почему ты с самого начала не пошла на медицинский факультет нашего же универа?

— Деньги… — девушка опустила голову и нервно сжала ладонь альфы. — Моя семья живёт довольно скромно. Я не жалуюсь, нам всегда всего хватало. Но… Иногда так хочется большего. В мире так много соблазнов, и, конечно, бывает грустно, когда ты многого не можешь себе позволить. Врачом миллионы не заработаешь, а, открыв свой бизнес, может появиться шанс на удачу. Я в любом случае не пропаду. Да и если бы я пошла на медицинский, кто знает, встретились ли бы мы с тобой…

— Боже, Сакура, почему ты от меня всё это скрывала? Ты думала, я не пойму тебя, или что? Думаешь, я настолько глуп и наивен?

— Не надо придумывать, Наруто, ты слишком драматизируешь. Я не сказала тебе только потому, что слишком глубоко увязла в изучении, не могла оторваться и просто-напросто забыла обо всём.

Немного подумав и выдержав паузу, Наруто вдруг выдал ошеломляющее предложение, от которого у Сакуры невольно приоткрылись губы:

— Я попрошу бабулю Цунаде, чтобы она помогла зачислить тебя на медицинский факультет, и я готов оплатить твою учёбу.

— Ты шутишь? — переспросила Сакура дрогнувшим голосом, не понимая, как реагировать на то, что альфа ей сейчас сказал.

— Нет, — Наруто засиял своей ослепительной и такой родной улыбкой.

— Нет, ты что… Как я могу брать у тебя деньги?

— А почему нет? Мне ничего не жалко для любимого человека.

— Я прошу, не надо! Я же не смогу жить спокойно…

— Тс, ни слова больше, — Наруто прислонил палец к губам омеги, не давая уже разъярённой не на шутку Сакуре возможности возразить.

— Я… Тогда я, как выйду на практику, буду тебе возвращать понемногу.

Наруто покачал головой и привстал с места, чтобы наклониться к лицу омеги и прикоснуться своими губами к её, мягко и глубоко целуя любимую. Сакура бережно и благодарно отвечала на поцелуй, не веря, что она не спит, и всё это происходит наяву.

— Гхм…

— Прошу прощения, — Наруто опустился обратно на своё место, непринужденно улыбаясь и неловко почесывая рукой затылок.

Официант невозмутимо поставил японские блинчики на стол и поспешил удалиться. Приятный аромат домашней стряпни ударил в нос, и в животе у них обоих волнительно заурчало.

— Наруто… — Сакура аккуратно отрезала кусочек блинчика, макнула в клубничный джем и дала попробовать своему парню кусочек сладости. — Я сомневаюсь, что ты делаешь всё правильно.

— А я не сомневаюсь в тебе. К тому же, ты так много всего успела изучить… Думаю, ты и вступительные экзамены хорошо напишешь и на бюджет поступишь, — подметил альфа и задорно подмигнул.

Так они и просидели вдвоём, наслаждаясь вкусной едой и каждый думая о своём. Сакура — о том, как вскоре её жизнь может кардинально измениться благодаря одному замечательному человеку, а Наруто — о том, что наконец-то он сможет помочь дорогой сердцу девушке исполнить её заветную мечту.

— Узумаки! — резко позвала омега, вытащив альфу из паутины мыслей. — Я понять никак не могу, почему ты не заказал нормальной еды, домой приедешь ведь и снова будешь лопать за обе щеки свой заваренный рамен. Как так можно? Ты знаешь, что это может привести к гастриту или язве? Я уже молчу про нарушение обмена веществ и сбои в работе кишечника.

— Так, самая умная девушка в универе, — с непоколебимой улыбкой обратился к ней Узумаки, показательно покачал пальцем перед её лицом и с гордостью в голосе продолжил. — Я его ел, ем и буду есть до последнего вздоха. Как видишь, пока не умер.

Щёлкнув пальцами, Наруто снова вальяжно раскинулся на стуле, при этом своровав с тарелки омеги блинчик.

— Знаешь, мои родители прилетают в Японию на следующей неделе… А я их больше двух лет не видел…

— Сколько? — неверяще вскинула брови Харуно. — Ты будешь жить с ними или останешься на квартире у Джирайи?

— Останусь у крёстного. Они приезжают всего на три месяца и потом снова улетят в командировку, не понятно, правда, надолго ли… — опустив взгляд, с грустью в голосе произнёс альфа, но потом внимательно посмотрел на девушку. — Я хочу тебя с ними познакомить.

— Что? Зачем? — не поняла Сакура.

— Потому что хочу. Они — мои родители, а ты — моя омега, разве этого мало?

— Точно… — смущённо промямлила девушка, опустив голову и скрывая порозовевшие щёки. — Делай, как посчитаешь нужным.

Затем она немного успокоилась и переборола смущение, с улыбкой посмотрев в чистые небесно-голубые глаза альфы. Тот ответил ей взаимной доброй улыбкой.

— Какие у тебя планы на вечер? — двусмысленно протянул Узумаки, забирая банковскую карту из чековой папки, принесённой официантом, и опуская её в карман джинсов.

— Пока… никаких. А у тебя есть предложения? — заинтригованно ответила омега.

— Пожалуй, да. Я хотел бы провести этот вечер с тобой, — подмигнув, Наруто взял за руку любимую и помог ей встать из-за стола, чтобы она могла взять его под руку, и так они бы вместе прошли по улице до автомобиля Наруто.

Улицы сменялись одна за другой. Сидя на переднем пассажирском сиденье, девушка аккуратно наклонилась, не отстёгивая ремень безопасности, чтобы опустить голову альфе на плечо. Она не могла простить себе, что так поздно сообщила Наруто обо всём, что в последнее время происходило в её жизни. Так долго молчала, что парень начал придумывать абсурдные вещи.

— Наруто, прости, что не сказала раньше… Я думала, что всё вокруг не изменилось. Даже не могла предположить, что в итоге изменилась только я, — виновато прошептала девушка, нежно сжав в кулаке кусок кожаной косухи Узумаки.

— Ничего страшного, сейчас я довезу тебя до дома, заодно ты как следует выспишься… — ухмыльнулся Наруто, сжав ладонью чужое предплечье в знак поддержки, а после возвращая её на руль.

В голове всё цвета перемешались в один грязно-серый, не давая и шанса на светлую развязку. Неужели её мечте всё же суждено исполниться? Сакура не могла допустить даже подобной мысли. Осталось дождаться окончательного решения Цунаде, и если она даст добро… У Сакуры нервно затряслись коленки.

 _«Надеюсь, у Наруто получится её уговорить, а с отработкой я рано или поздно верну ему всё до йены»_ , — твёрдо решила девушка.

В сладких раздумьях Харуно не заметила, как они подъехали к дому Узумаки, и Наруто, как истинный джентльмен, помог ей выйти из машины, как они оказались в лифте…

Она очнулась только когда услышала хлопок закрывшейся за ними входной двери и почувствовала горячее тело и обжигающий запах возбуждения альфы, от которого дико кружилась голова. Наруто, прижав Сакуру спиной к стене, целовал её глубоко и долго, жадно ловя лёгкие тихие стоны губами. Собственнически прижимая девушку к своему телу, он жадно оставлял поцелуи на её шее и следы прикосновений пальцев на талии…

У них осталось всего несколько свободный дней до приезда родителей Наруто, поэтому нужно было срочно наверстать множество упущенных возможностей…


	12. Я чувствую твой страх

Вечерело. Густые тучи затянули необъятное небо, скрывая от чужих глаз в своей густой тёмной пелене ярко-белую Луну и бесчисленные звёзды. Весь город укутал непроглядный туман, свет из верхних окон небоскрёбов полностью поблёк, отчего в вышине виднелась слегка видимая белёсая дымка.

Поленья с приятным уху хрустом горели в камине. Родители с Итачи, как обычно, задерживались на работе и трудились не покладая рук. Жизнь в офисе била ключом даже в ночное время. Поэтому Саске не упустил удачно подвернувшейся возможности и с удовольствием наслаждался одиночеством в тишине квартиры. Сделал себе сэндвичи и съел их за фильмом, до просмотра которого никак не доходили руки. Только он собрался включить с телефона музыку и вывести её на аудиосистему колонок, как телефон в его руке громко зазвонил. Саске чертыхнулся, но принял входящий вызов от Итачи.

— Саске, в моей комнате лежит ноут, он мне срочно нужен по работе. Будь умницей, привези его в офис как можно скорее, — быстро протараторил старший брат в трубку.

— Почему ты вечно всё забываешь… — тяжело вздохнув, Учиха нехотя поплёлся в сторону спальни Итачи — ему не улыбалось собирать все вечерние токийские пробки, чтобы привезти брату сраный ноут, вместо того, чтобы отдохнуть дома в спокойствии и гармонии.

Открыв дверь в комнату брата, Саске невольно поморщился — в нос ударил приятный душный запах благовоний, отдающих нотками древесины. Этот аромат напоминал Саске о беззаботном детстве, о том, как он вечно донимал Итачи, пока тот делал школьные уроки, без умолку просил научить его какому-нибудь новому и опасному приёму по айкидо или просто поиграть вместе с ним и Шисуи.

— Чёрт… — испуганно выдохнул Саске, когда Аматерасу, ручная ворона Итачи, резко и громко каркнула из огромной клетки за его спиной. 

— Ты же был сегодня на тренировке? — донеслось из трубки.

— Так спрашиваешь, будто не знаешь, по каким дням я на них хожу. К тому же, чем мне ещё себя занять?

— Чем занять? Для начала — не ныть, по жизни пригодится, — подметил Итачи и продолжил. — Ну ты где там? Нашёл?

— Я уже у тебя. Какой именно? Тут их два лежит, — разгребая завалы из кип бумаг и папок с документами, Саске, наконец, обнаружил под ними два ноутбука.

 _«Как же Итачи задолбал забывать дома свои документы, флешки, ноутбуки, уже в который раз я у него на побегушках»_ , — признаться, у младшего Учихи были совсем иные планы на этот вечер.

Сначала альфа думал заслуженно побездельничать после тяжёлого трудового дня, а потом рука сама невольно потянулась к телефону, и уже спустя пару минут Саске искал адрес клуба, которому они с Наруто ещё не успели оказать честь своим присутствием. Хотелось выпить, расслабиться, познакомиться с кем-нибудь и снять сексуальное напряжение. Оставалось лишь отцепить когти демона с розовыми волосами от Наруто и спасти бедного любвеобильного друга из крепких объятий Харуно.

Но нет, не судьба. Он какого-то хрена должен сейчас рыться в куче дерьма ради брата, чтобы найти чёртов ноутбук и отвезти его в офис.

— Серебряный, пошевеливайся, Саске, он мне срочно нужен. Жду, — закончив, Итачи сразу же отключился.

— Да, хорошо, — прошептал уже куда-то в пустоту Саске и отнял телефон от уха, приметив выглядывающий из чёрного ноутбука уголок белого листа.

И всё же праздное человеческое любопытство пересилило срочность просьбы: Саске аккуратно открыл чёрный ноутбук и взял спрятанный там конверт.

Альфа повертел его в руках: ни адресата, ни отправителя, ни марок. В каком веке живёт Итачи? Он что, ещё отправляет кому-то письма?..

Саске вздохнул и сдвинул пальцами края конверта, чтобы проверить, запечатан ли он. К его же удаче, конверт был вскрыт сбоку, поэтому парень не стал терять времени и достал оттуда сложенный пополам белый лист, вот только когда ему в глаза первым делом бросился стиль письма, и Саске мгновенно догадался о его сути, ему стало не до смеха.

Он прочитал послание и дрожащей рукой опустил лист обратно на стол. Конечно, альфа всегда настороженно относился к подобного рода отправлениям… Но чтобы так в открытую, чуть ли не средь бела дня… Всё это зашло _слишком_ далеко.

Пока Саске спешно засовывал лист обратно в конверт, до него дошла одна простая мысль — не он один в их семье получал такие анонимные _угрозы_ , но никогда не воспринимал их всерьёз. Стало быть, Итачи придерживался той же тактики невмешательства, однако в этом «письме» был озвучен довольно важный факт приватной жизни их семьи. Аноним оставил _засекреченный адрес_ , который Саске неоднократно видел в конфиденциальных документах, когда изучал их в офисе. По этому адресу находился один из главных транспортно-логистических центров их компании… кажется. Саске не был в этом уверен до конца — стоило по приезде в офис пройти в кабинет отца и попросить его предоставить доступ к архиву под предлогом взыгравшей в заднице тяги к знаниям.

Саске не стал фотографировать послание, он положил лист в задний карман джинсов, чтобы не мять его, и вернул пустой конверт на прежнее место, на клавиатуру чёрного ноутбука, закрыл его крышкой и присыпал сверху ворохом бумаг. Придёт время, и Итачи всё ему расскажет. Главное, чтобы не стало слишком поздно — это письмо стало третьим за эту неделю.

* * *

  
Огни фонарей пролетали один за другим за окном автомобиля, а громкая музыка неприятно резала по ушам. Быстро обгоняя проезжающие машины по соседней полосе, Саске усиленно боролся со своими эмоциями и переживаниями. Какого чёрта происходит? Кто этот самоубийца, который уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев донимал его семью угрозами и предостережениями? Что такого сделал его брат, за что ему прямым текстом говорят о скорой смерти? Почему Итачи не обратился в полицию? За помощью к отцу? К Саске, в конце-то концов. Неужели он ввязался в мир криминала?.. Не угодил каким-нибудь якудза?..

Вопросы беспорядочно рождались в голове, но вразумительный ответ не находился ни на один из них. У Итачи всегда была хорошая репутация, он был паинькой и правой рукой отца. Спокойный, чуткий, умный, рассудительный — всё это про Итачи. Кому же он умудрился так сильно поднасрать, что теперь всей их семье угрожают расправой?..

А тут ещё отец после экстренного совещания вышел из кабинета и выглядел при этом каким-то… нервным. Взволнованным? Как бы то ни было, он отказал Саске и сказал, что доступ к секретным архивам временно невозможен для всех сотрудников. Файлы заблокированы. Неужели в их компании завелись крысы, которые могли сливать информацию тому, кто теперь отсылал им угрозы? Господи, ну почему всё так сложно?

Сильнее сжимая руль вспотевшей от волнений ладонью, Саске быстро отправил голосовое сообщение Наруто:

«Я еду домой. Приезжай сейчас же ко мне. Это срочно».

— Куда же ты ввязался, Итачи? — промычал куда-то в пустоту альфа, нервно вытирая ладони о свои джинсы.

Окей. Первые два послания по большей части были обобщёнными и безымянными, хотя в них чётким текстом прописывались неприятные вещи, затрагивающие родителей, брата и его самого, а в этой — кто-то обращался непосредственно к Итачи.

* * *

  
Неутомимый ритм ночной токийской жизни не затихал ни на минуту, Саске позволил себе немного расслабиться и не думать ни о чём плохом. Яркий свет прожекторов освещал трассу Радужного моста, на которую он только въехал. Ночью автомобилей было гораздо меньше, однако на двухполосном мосту совсем не оставалось места для маневрирования и обгона. Придётся плестись за остальными.

С Радужного моста светящийся огнями ночной город был виден как на ладони, и благодаря подсветке сооружений небо больше не казалось сплошным чёрным туманным мраком, характерным для ночи. Засвеченное большим городом, оно сокрыло в себе далёкие звёзды и сияло, а в водной глади Токийского залива отражалась яркая и полная Луна. Будто из другой Вселенной.

Как только Саске выехал с моста, он почувствовал ногами сильную вибрацию дна автомобиля, и первое, о чём он подумал, — землетрясение. Они не были редкостью в их стране, поэтому Саске отключил музыку, включил аварийные огни и съехал на обочину. Когда он вышел из машины вместе с несколькими поступившими так же людьми, то услышал позади мощный гул. Саске обернулся на непонятный усиливающийся звук, как от низко летящего пассажирского лайнера, и в ту же секунду его глаза ослепила яркая вспышка и оглушила ужасающая по своей силе звуковая волна.

Он не сразу понял, что произошло.

Саске пришёл в себя на земле — ударная взрывная волна сбила его с ног, в ушах стоял дикий мерзкий звон, от которого раскалывалась голова; альфа потёр руками уши, чтобы проверить, шла ли из них кровь. Он облегчённо вздохнул — крови не было.

Кто-то из очевидцев из соседних автомобилей подбежал к нему помог подняться на ноги.

Он кое-как встал и поблагодарил мужчину, который направился помогать другим. Саске, всё ещё дезориентированный, отряхнул джинсы и огляделся вокруг. Люди пробегали мимо него, женщины кричали от ужаса, кто-то рядом звонил в скорую и полицию.

И тут он понял, что не так. То, что он поначалу принял за подсветку моста, больше не было ею. Разрушившийся Радужный мост беспощадно окутало пламя. Саске прикрыл нос рукавом толстовки — только сейчас учуял удушающий запах пороха и гари. Альфа закашлялся, когда вдохнул строительной пыли, которая едко обожгла лёгкие. С неба подобно снегу падали тонкие хлопья пепла. Саске страшно замутило от мысли о том, что этим пеплом буквально пару минут назад мог быть _живой человек_.

Он отвернулся от того, что раньше было мостом, и потёр лицо рукавами толстовки. Приток свежего ветра немного улучил его самочувствие и взъерошил непослушные тёмные волосы, а перед глазами по-прежнему плыла белая дымка… Саске только что проехал по этому мосту… Не прошло и минуты, как он съехал на главную трассу Ханеда Рут… Что за херня здесь происходит?!

 _Он был там_ меньше минуты назад… _Он мог оказаться_ там, в самом эпицентре взрыва. _Он мог остаться там навечно_ , охваченный пламенем или погребённый под бетонными завалами.

**Он мог больше никогда не увидеть свою семью и друзей.**

Ноги не слушались. Саске еле успел ухватиться рукой за дверцу своего автомобиля, чтобы не упасть, пока на соседнюю полосу подъехала карета скорой помощи и отключила сирену. Сжимая ладонью ручку двери, он всматривался вдаль, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, но всё пространство над мостом чернело от пыли и грязи. На дороге и… её остатках лежали большие и мелкие камни, расплавленные огнём куски арматуры…

Вокруг собралось много людей: одни безудержно плакали, другие — искренне молились, надеясь на лучший исход, нашлись и те уникумы, которые жадно снимали на телефон последствия взрыва.

 _«Ками-сама… А если сейчас произойдёт ещё один взрыв? Нужно сейчас же сваливать отсюда»_ , — пребывая в шоковом состоянии, Саске без раздумий сел в автомобиль, пока до него не добрались медики, или не докопалась полиция, чтобы на несколько часов увезти его на дачу показаний, и нажал на педаль газа.

Он не мог поверить, что всё это происходило с ним сейчас. Да что он сделал такого, что ему приходится проходить через такие тяжёлые жизненные потрясения и переживания?

* * *

  
Уже по приезде домой Саске тревожно начал расхаживать из угла в угол гостиной, судорожно сжимая в ладони уже и без того измятый и переживший взрыв листок бумаги. Угли, оставшиеся от поленьев, тихо тлели в камине, обогревая просторную квартиру Учих.

«Прямо сейчас на ваших экранах вы можете наблюдать в прямом эфире последствия взрыва, произошедшего в Токио в час двадцать ночи на Радужном мосту, который соединял верфь в Сибауре с островом Одайба… Эксперты оценили повреждения несущих конструкций… По предварительным данным мост разрушен более чем на две трети… В результате взрыва погибли тридцать шесть человек, пять из которых — дети в возрасте до десяти лет, пострадало около двадцати человек, пятнадцать — считаются пропавшими без вести, число жертв растёт…», — эхом отдавались слова ведущего экстренного выпуска новостей.

— Ох, Саске, ты дома? Господи, я просто без сил! — Наруто закрыл за собой входную дверь и, не разуваясь, прошёл в гостиную, чтобы плюхнуться на ближайший диван.

— Что ж ты делал? — невольно приподняв бровь, устало поинтересовался Учиха.

— Ехал к тебе домой. В два часа, блядь, ночи! Что у тебя случилось?

Саске хмыкнул в ответ на недовольство друга и кинул ему на живот листок, который уже был похож на чёрт знает что.

— Что это? — непонимающе спросил альфа, с любопытством разворачивая комок бумаги.

— Моей семье, в частности моему брату, приходят угрозы. Это третья за неделю… — обеспокоенно вздохнул Саске, пока Наруто читал послание.

Обессилено опустившись на диван рядом с другом, Учиха продолжил:

— Я не знаю, как мне следует поступить… А тут ещё этот…

Саске поджал губы и опустил голову. Хватит ему на сегодня психологических потрясений. Пока он не удостоверится в том, что призрачная угроза из письма и взрыв Радужного моста могут быть хоть как-то связаны, он ничего не расскажет Наруто.

От осознания собственного бессилия Учиха плюхнулся спиной на диван рядом с другом. Закрыв глаза, альфа пытался сосредоточиться на ближайшем будущем. Что ждёт его самого и его семью? Как ему лучше поступить в данной ситуации, чтобы помочь и в то же время никому не навредить?

Снедающие его ещё пару часов назад чувства смело напрочь. Подчистую. Появились совершенно другие, иные эмоции. _Тёмные_.

Он даже не замечал, каким взглядом Наруто смотрел на него.

— Я чувствую твой страх, Саске… — Наруто обеспокоено обратился к парню, не понимая, почему его лучший друг сейчас был словно другим человеком.

Где тот привычно гордый и уверенный в себе Саске? Почему он сейчас сидел, понурив голову и сжимая в кулаках чёрные локоны?

Саске резко распахнул глаза, понимая, что все его тело охватил неописуемый ужас. Он мысленно пытался склеить картину событий последних двух недель. Родители, брат… Они вели себя как обычно спокойно и сдержанно, не подавая виду, что их жизни могло что-то угрожает. А может, помимо Итачи никто и не был в курсе последних событий?

Вопросы без ответов не хотели кончаться, все мысли в голове смешались. Саске устало замычал и вцепился руками в волосы, сильно оттягивая локоны, чтобы привести себя в чувство.

— Я не знаю, стоит ли мне говорить **об этом** отцу…

— Насчёт папы не знаю, но с Итачи я бы точно поговорил. Ты только сильно не нервничай, может быть, это всё не так уж и серьёзно, каким кажется, — выдержав паузу, Наруто продолжил. — Сейчас столько придурков на свете. Наверняка какие-нибудь отбитые бизнес-конкуренты пытаются вас припугнуть. Расслабь жопу, Саске.

Вздохнув, Саске лёг на спину и задумчиво уставился в потолок. Наруто не выдержал и со всей дури шлёпнул альфу ладонью по лбу.

— Придурок!

— А хули ты тут разлёгся и развонялся?! Ты себя со стороны видел? Ещё ничего страшного не случилось, а ты драму устроил!

— Ты конченный кусок дерьма…

— Взаимно, — фыркнул Наруто, ложась рядом.

Наступила тишина. Парни лежали молча рядом, бок о бок, как и всегда. Они вместе переживали все удачи и невзгоды. В трудную минуту, в мгновения счастья — они были вместе как братья. Так было с детства и будет всегда. Сколько бы времени им ни было отведено Свыше.

Камин полностью потух, распространяя совсем лёгкий запах сгоревшего дерева, который вернул Саске в те мгновения пережитого ужаса. В носу снова стоял тот отвратительный запах гари.

— Слышал про мост?

— Ты про Радужный?

— Да. Я проезжал по нему, когда сейчас возвращался домой. Чудом успел до взрыва проскочить. Он взорвался, когда я только съехал… — Саске взволновано посмотрел на друга.

Он встретил такой же взволнованный взгляд Наруто. Может, стоило попробовать? Какой смысл что-либо утаивать. Друзья ведь нужны для другого.

— Тебе не кажется, — осторожно начал Саске, — что всё это может быть как то _связано?.._

Наруто задумался, но, помолчав немного, всё-таки решил успокоить альфу.

— Я не думаю, что в руках того, кто вам угрожает, может быть столько силы и власти, чтобы безнаказанно взорвать центральный городской мост… особенно из-за такого лоха, как ты, — усмехнулся Узумаки. — Это случайность, не иначе.

Саске лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ, как бы не хотел он этого признавать, но ответ Наруто всё же немного его успокоил.

— Саске?

— М?

— Не давай своим эмоциям брать верх над разумом, над твоей рациональной стороной. Иначе это тебя уничтожит.

Саске стиснул зубы, думая, что в кои-то веки Наруто хоть в чём-то оказался прав. Эти мамкины шутники с письмами приходили и уходили. И этот рано или поздно оставит их семью в покое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Радужный мост — https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Радужный_мост_(Токио)


	13. Один шаг к свободе меняет всё

— Хината, глянь, какой охуенный закат! — воскликнула Ино и указала пальцем в направлении окна.

Каждый вечер в Токио солнце не просто ныряло за горизонт, сначала оно купало в своих лучах весь город, а потом его лучи будто таяли за вулканом Фудзи. В минуты заката столица преображалась на глазах. Будто на серый ковёр из небоскрёбов, который укрывал город днём, вылили золотую краску и рассыпали первые звёзды в виде ночных огней.

Ино судорожно начала рыться в своей сумочке в поисках телефона. Яманака — настоящая маньячка, охочая до многочисленных видео и фотографий особенно красивых закатов. Ради одного великолепного и качественного снимка она была готова выехать за черту города, лишь бы получить заветное изображение: небо, окрашенное в красно-оранжевые цвета, отливающие розовым подтоном. Хината вздохнула и подумала, что в телефоне Ино фотографий закатов куда больше, чем её самой.

— Да, правда красиво… — протянула Хината, пока её подруга крутилась в разные стороны на стуле, сдувая с лица хвост долинных светлых волос в попытке наклонить голову с открытой камерой на телефоне так, чтобы поймать идеальный ракурс и не потерять при этом линию горизонта.

— Отлично, — с сияющей улыбкой омега быстро пролистала пальцем получившиеся фотографии и поспешила отложить телефон. — Мы точно сегодня пить не будем? Я думала, мы хоть немного, но подбухнём…

Блондинка игриво заиграла бровями и улыбнулась белоснежной улыбкой.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я ничего крепче сока сегодня пить не планировала, — улыбнулась Хината ей в ответ.

— Какая же ты зануда… — закатив глаза, Яманака продолжила. — Ну так что, как ты?

— Потихоньку, — застенчиво улыбнувшись, Хината аккуратно убрала прядь волос за ухо.

— Значит, так. Гони прочь свою зажатость, и давай уже нормально поболтаем, моя скромница, — засюсюкала Яманака и протянула руку, чтобы помять пальцами нежную щёчку девушки.

— Прекрати! — хихикнула Хьюга и аккуратно отстранила ладонь Ино от своей щеки. — Я просто очень устала от всего этого…

— Этого?

— Да, у меня уже мозги кипят от учёбы, Итачи-сан слишком дотошно придирается к моим ответам на парах, слава богу, это последний семестр, который он у нас ведёт. Когда прихожу домой, сразу попадаю в атмосферу напряжённых отношений между Неджи и отцом. Они вечно орут друг на друга, ссорятся из-за каждого пука… Неджи пару раз уже уходил из дома, но снова возвращался: его запала надолго не хватает… Да и по мне с Ханаби он скучает. А я… Я не могу ни на минуту остаться одна в своей комнате и даже банально почитать, заняться своими делами, Ханаби тоже тяжело видеть и мириться с такой удручающей обстановкой в семье, поэтому каждый божий вечер она проводит у меня, — увидев официанта, омега подняла руку. — Апероль, пожалуйста!

— Ого, вот это уже по-нашему, — улыбнулась Ино. — Два, пожалуйста!

— Я предпочитаю быть в комнате одной, попробовать новый макияж, подбирать гардероб на неделю, делать себе причёски, в конце концов, я просто хочу расслабиться и поплевать в потолок. Хорошо, что сегодня вечером я останусь дома одна. Ханаби ещё с утра умотала к подруге на ночёвку, а отец с Неджи вчера уехали к дальним родственникам. Хочется уже сбежать из этого цирка и жить отдельно, я даже недавно начала присматривать себе небольшую квартиру для съёма.

— Всего полгода осталось, и мы уже окончим универ! И тогда, наконец, наступит свобода! — поддержала её Ино и затем восторженно запищала. — Знаешь, Шикамару предложил съехаться, представляешь?

— О-о-о… Желаю удачи с его мамашей! 

— Упаси Боже, нет! Мы будем жить отдельно от его семейки. Квартиру, правда, мы ещё не начали искать, однако я уже представляю, какой она должна быть: светлой, просторной и не такой мизерной, как обычная квартира в центре Токио. Я бы обустроила её минималистично и со вкусом.

— Ну ты, прям, вся в мечтах о сказочном дворце. Благо принц уже есть.

— Он и правда принц, а большего мне и не надо, — подмигнула Ино. — На окончание учебного года отец Шики обещал подарить ему автомобиль! Вот это будет реально круто, если нам не придётся больше ездить на метро!

— Да, действительно… Знаешь, я вот переживаю, что мы _все_ перестанем общаться после окончания универа. Сакура будет с Наруто, ты — с Шикамару, а я останусь без вас. Одна, в сумасшедшем фамильном доме Хьюга. Кайф!

— Выкинь это из головы, — отмахнулась Ино, и вдруг её глаза заблестели, как только она увидела два бокала на подносе у приближающегося к их столику официанта. — Какое быстрое обслуживание!

Как только наполненные алкоголем бокалы оказались перед ними на столе, Хината тут же взялась за свой и в пару больших глотков выпила ровно половину. Яманака чуть не поперхнулась своим маленьким глотком, когда заметила это.

— А у тебя как в семье? А то я, наверное, загрузила тебя своими семейными проблемами…

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнула Ино, — мои мама с отцом вечно ругаются, да так, что посуда стопками бьётся, букеты и вкусности, которые покупает ей отец, в окно летят, если не ему в лицо, а потом они слишком громко мирятся. У меня моральная травма!

Девушки засмеялись.

— Но всё же… Пожалуй, я соглашусь с тем, что ты одинокая, прекрасная и затраханная жизнью девушка, — подвела итог Ино и продолжила. — Легче всего исправить первое — найти альфу.

— Все альфы эгоистичные и самовлюблённые, что женщины, что мужчины.

— Такова их природа, — пожала плечами Ино и ухмыльнулась. — Если ты привлекательная одинокая женщина, у тебя есть два пути: биться головой об стену и пытаться найти себе пару, либо послать всё к черту и наслаждаться случайным сексом, как это делают все альфы.

— Спасибо, я уже потрахалась один раз в абсолютном беспамятстве, что потом аж впала в депрессию на несколько месяцев, и к тому же мои волосы до сих пор не отрасли даже до половины прежней длины!

— Чёрт, неужели ты даже не помнишь, как выглядел его член?

— Я вспомнить не могу, как мы с ним в одной койке оказались, а ты мне что-то втираешь про его хер, — без доли застенчивости сквозь зубы процедила Хьюга, громко поставив пустой бокал на стол.

— Как быстро на тебя действует алкоголь. Ты бы хоть поела немного перед тем, как пить… — удивилась блондинка, хотя невольно поморщилась, когда услышала вульгарную речь от обычно тихой и скромной подруги.

— Официант, ещё четыре бокала апероля! — заказала омега и после обратилась к Ино. — Или, может, возьмём что-нибудь покрепче?

— Дорогая, ну ты прям из крайности в крайность, — хмыкнула Яманака. — Не хочешь выпить саке?

— Официант! Четыре стопки саке, пожалуйста!

— А ты мне такой больше нравишься, Хината! — хихикнула омега.

Ино начала без умолку рассказывать о своих дальнейших планах на будущее: где и как она хотела бы провести выпускной, выпить с одноклассниками, какое платье надеть. Куда бы она хотела съездить с Шикамару отдохнуть, и как ей лень работать в цветочном магазине своих родителей. Девушка любила строить планы и загадывать всё наперёд, надевая розовые очки, и очень расстраивалась, когда порой её мечты и сладкие грёзы таяли как сахарные облака.

Когда подошёл конец всем разглагольствованиям и строительству воздушных замков, девушки осушили четыре стопки саке и успели заказать ещё парочку.

— Знаешь, иногда мне так хочется подойти к нему и высказать в лицо всё, что я о нём думаю. Или написать в соцсеть! А этот урод ходит, будто ничего и не было! — с каждым упоминанием фамилии Саске брюнетка свирепела не на шутку.

— Даже думать о подобном не смей, к чему тебе эти унижения? Просто напиши, например, в заметках телефона, что ты выше всего этого, и смотри на это напоминание каждый раз, когда такие мысли закрадутся в твою несчастную голову.

— У меня нет заметок, я в порыве увлечения фэн-шуй удалила их все, — Хината устало откинулась на диван.

— Он просто конченный ублюдок, я никогда не прощу ему того, что он сделал с тобой! Гондон!

— Я сейчас выгляжу так изящно, что не хочу слушать грубые речи, — Хьюга грациозным жестом провела рукой по изгибам платья, чтобы разгладить их.

— А мне тяжело вспоминать, какой убитой ты была год назад.

— А я другой и не стала, я всё так же извожу себя дома. Задаю себе вопросы: а могла ли я этого избежать? Зачем я тогда так много выпила? Я ведь сразу становлюсь сама не своя! А первые три месяца после этого я вообще мучалась в ожидании течки. В голове был лишь один вопрос: предохранялись ли мы или нет? Была ли у нас сцепка?

Ино молча и внимательно слушала омегу, хоть это ей давалось тяжело. Порой она сама себя винила в произошедшем.

— Я не хотела тебе об этом говорить, но иногда я тоже сильно виню себя в том, что произошло…

— С чего это вдруг? Не ты ведь меня подложила под него…

— Дело не в этом… Шикамару ведь попросил его отнести тебя наверх…

— Я тебя умоляю, кто же знал, что всё выльется в этот кошмар? К тому же, никаких предпосылок к сексу не было, да и мы с ним никогда особо не общались даже на парах. Так что не говори глупостей. С таким же успехом меня мог Чоджи отнести… — ухмыльнувшись, омега допила последнюю стопку и решительно стукнула кулаком по столу. — Может, поедем к нему домой и доебёмся до сути? Прямо сейчас!

— М-да, два больших бокала апероля и саке дают о себе знать…

— Я понимаю, что это звучит глупо, но мне иногда так и хочется влепить ему как минимум пощёчину!

— Ты как-то поздно об этом спохватилась, подруга.

— Да знаю я! И от этого становится обиднее вдвойне! Из-за него я пережила эмоциональный кризис и совсем забыла вывести Учиху на разговор, — Хината снова так громко от злости хлопнула ладонью по столу, что сидевшие рядом с их столиком посетители кафе недовольно на них посмотрели, Ино быстро раскланялась им в извинениях.

— Так, кажется, нам с тобой пора выйти на свежий воздух!

Ино старалась быстрее оплатить счёт и заказать заказать такси до дома, пока разбушевавшаяся омега не перевернула всё кафе с ног на голову. Хината в гневе страшна как мать Наруто.

* * *

  
_«Ну почему я такая тупица?»_ — крутилось без остановки в голове у Хьюга.

Проезжая в такси по безлюдным улочкам Токио, Хината погрузилась в себя. Может, ей всё же стоило рассказать обо всём Сакуре, а не думать, что ей чужие проблемы не нужны? Уж кто-кто, а Сакура сразу взяла бы всю ситуацию под свой контроль, точнее, в переводе на японский это означало: «взять Учиху за яйца с соразмерной его проступку силой». Харуно не стала бы молчать, она тут же рассказала бы обо всём Наруто, а потом… И что было бы потом? К какому исходу привела бы её смелость? Стала бы Хината свободной ото всех терзающих её душу мрачных мыслей, от затяжной депрессии и подавленности?..

Изменил бы всё лишь один шаг к свободе?

Жаль, что на эти вопросы она так и не узнаёт ответа. По приходе домой Хината выглядела грустной и подавленной, вся её злость вместе с состоянием опьянения сошла на «нет».

— Давай посмотрим фильм?

— Ино, я не буду резать себе вены, — грустно ухмыльнулась Хьюга.

— Но рядом с тобой должен хоть кто-то быть, чтобы оказать поддержку! — с надеждой в глазах произнесла Ино.

— Я так устала за сегодня, поэтому сейчас просто лягу спать… — Хината обернулась к Ино и заметила беспокойство в её взгляде, которое хотелось как можно скорее стереть из сердца и мыслей подруги. — Езжай спокойно домой, уже поздно, а я пойду спать и проснусь завтра как ни в чём не бывало!

— Что-то верится с трудом…

— А ты возьми и поверь! — Хьюга взяла омегу за руку и крепко сжала её пальцы. — Я сейчас приму душ, протрезвею окончательно и лягу спать, вот увидишь!

— Хината, я понимаю, что былое из памяти не стереть… Но это уже прожитый этап, время не стоит на месте. Постарайся относиться ко всему проще, и тебе сразу станет легче жить, иначе ты попросту изведёшь себя, а это добром не кончится!

— Я постараюсь, может быть, запишусь к психологу.

— Я могу быть твоим личным психологом! — воскликнула Ино с некой заботой в голосе. — Учти, я буду писать тебе всю дорогу, пока буду ехать домой, и только попробуй не ответить.

— Договорились!

Как только за Яманака захлопнулась дверь, омега вернулась к себе в комнату. Хината упала на кровать, и из её глаз тут же потекли крупные капли слёз. Разговор с Ино вернул её к реальности, от которой хотелось скрыться, сбежать, заставил задуматься о тех людях, которых хотелось бы больше никогда не встречать.

Но что, если реальность являлась синонимом проведённой в боли и страхе жизни? Защитный механизм помог бы пережить трудные времена, но убережёт ли он под конец, или в этой реальности стоило быть реалистом? Реализм — друг или враг?

Вдруг девушка резко подорвалась с кровати и со злостью вытерла ненавистные слёзы. Прорыдав на кровати от обиды чуть ли не полчаса, Хината разозлилась не на шутку.

— Какого чёрта я должна молчать и втягивать посторонних?! Это касается только его и меня! — выкрикнув слова куда-то в пустоту, девушка накинула на себя куртку, быстро поправила подтёкший макияж и захлопнула за собой дверь.

Девушка не шла, а буквально бежала по одиноким узким улочкам Токио, благо Саске жил в двадцати минутах ходьбы от фамильного гнезда Хьюга, и, спасибо Сакуре, адрес уже был в её кармане. Щёки омеги, покрасневшие после алкоголя, зарделись румянцем от холода — сегодня выдался на редкость морозный день для декабря в Токио. Невесомые снежинки плавно опускались на асфальт и мгновенно таяли.

Вот она. Заветная дверь. Не дав себе и минуты на передышку, Хината тут же начала звонить в дверной звонок. Дверь ей открыли не сразу, зато на пороге оказался тот, к кому она пришла. Юноша стоял полуголый, из одежды на нём были только пижамные штаны.

Чёрт, как же он хорош собой. Теперь-то понятно, почему всем без исключения девушкам-омегам хотелось погрязнуть в этой тьме по фамилии Учиха. В выражении лица Саске не отразилась ни одна эмоция, даже ни один мускул не дрогнул, но по глазам альфы Хината видела, что он очень удивлён её приходу.

— Хьюга?

— Трахался с кем-то?

— А что, хочешь присоединиться? — усмехнулся он.

— Хочу! — Хината бесцеремонно оттолкнула ошарашенного парня рукой в грудь и по-хозяйски прошла в чужую квартиру.

— Совсем спятила?!

— Я тебя чем-то смущаю?

— Да ты в стельку пьяная, пай-девочка, — надменно усмехнулся Саске и лениво прислонился спиной к стене, складывая руки на груди.

— Тебя ебать не должно, — не менее высокомерно ответила ему омега и не спеша, шаг за шагом, начала приближаться к альфе. — Я столько месяцев страдала, держала всё в себе, истязала себя вопросами. Но теперь я больше не стану молчать!

Хинату будто подменили. Саске потёр ладонями предплечья, чтобы прогнать мурашки. Как только омега открыла рот, она будто стала другим человеком, не такой, какой обычно он привык её видеть. Девушка с абсолютным бесстрашием напирала на него, а он был не в состоянии пошевелить и пальцем; её лицо побагровело от злости, а ноздри смешно и в то же время мило раздувались. Саске явно забавляла эта ситуация, наблюдение за этими жалкими попытками Хьюга устроить скандал доставляли ему неимоверное наслаждение. О, он с удовольствием посмотрит на это представление из первого ряда.

— Наверняка тебе было удобно воспользоваться мной, трахнуть и выбросить! Скажи мне, Учиха, каково это — быть грязным похотливым животным?

Омега на свои возмущения услышала лишь гнусную и такую ненавистную усмешку. В девушке всё закипело от злости — Саске одним лишь своим видом умудрился снова её унизить.

— Какой же ты паршивый ублюдок, Учиха! — с этими словами Хината швырнула в Саске первое, что попалось ей под руку, — пустую вазу для цветов, стоявшую в прихожей.

Альфа еле успел увернуться, дорогостоящая ваза же разбилась вдребезги о стену рядом с его левой рукой.

— Грёбанное бесчувственное и высокомерное хамло! — в юношу следом полетела обувь, ложка для неё и его же кроссовки и перчатки.

Затем в ход пошёл зонт, который Хината грозилась раскрыть в его же заднице, но Учиха с лёгкостью поймал его на лету одной рукой. Вдруг в проход между коридором и гостиной высунулась удивлённая физиономия Итачи. Он пришёл из кухни явно из-за слышимого грохота и воплей и был в шоке от происходящего, так как застыл в проёме с полотенцем и тарелкой в руках.

— Итачи, не грей уши. Уйди, а? — огрызнулся Саске, злобно сверля взглядом любопытного брата. — По-братски прошу.

— Ох, будет сделано, Саске-сама! — с сарказмом ответил Итачи и спешно удалился.

Саске, не сводя взгляда с пылающих яростью глаз омеги, начал медленно наступать, приближаться всё ближе и ближе. Прихожая мгновенно наполнилась запахом злобы и гнева альфы.

— Знай своё место, сучка! — рассвирепел он, ударив кулаком об стену в паре сантиметров от головы девушки.

Хината невольно вскрикнула, и вся её решимость поубавилась — ей стало не по себе от такого напора и власти. Создавалось впечатление, что в глазах альфы гремел гром и вспыхивали молнии.

Прекрасно зная, какой эффект он и его природный запах оказывал на омег, Саске решил добить её одной лишь фразой.

— Хината, скажи-ка мне, кто лучше в постели: я или Киба?

Разъярённый Саске с особым напором схватил её за шею и грубо поцеловал в губы.

Теперь он душил её не только своим густым запахом, но и своим телом. Хината впервые не растерялась, она укусила его нижнюю губу и дала ему звонкую пощёчину.

— Не смей трогать меня, мудак, — она в последний раз осуждающе посмотрела на удивленного альфу и поспешила закончить на этом весь «разговор».

Саске пришёл в себя, когда где-то с кухни до него донёсся звук громкой усмешки, а входная дверь захлопнулась.

* * *

  
Она бежала домой со всей мочи, сквозь сырой снегопад; мокрая каша из грязи и подтаявшего снега противно хлюпала под подошвой осенних туфель, а застывшие в глазах слёзы мешали смотреть вперёд.

Дыхание сбилось, и с каждым новым шагом воздуха не хватало всё больше. Хината остановилась, согнувшись и уперевшись ладонями в колени, она пыталась отдышаться. Голова закружилась, а в памяти всплыли отрывки прожитого дня. Радовало лишь одно — она выбралась из этого омута, сбежала из объятий тьмы и теперь могла дышать спокойно и ровно.

Она стала свободной.

Вытерев выступившие слёзы, девушка выпрямилась, посмотрела на ночное небо и улыбнулась. Сладкое чувство выполненного долга разлилось теплом в её груди.

Она ударила его со всей силы, вложив в эту пощёчину всю обиду и желание добиться справедливости. Как смогла, но всё же привела в чувство зазнавшегося Саске. Кто знает, сколькими ещё омегами он воспользовался и ещё воспользуется? Кто-то же должен дать альфе отпор и положить конец этому ужасу.

Девушка беззаботно гуляла и радостно улыбалась падающим снежинкам. Хината даже не сразу заметила, как дошла до дома. Она открыла дверь, и её встретила непривычная тишина. В кромешной темноте довольная Хьюга сняла обувь, уже предвкушая, как она сейчас ляжет в кровать и прочитает новую главу пошлых извращенских романов Джирайи-сама.

Но вдруг Хината ощутила присутствие знакомой зловещей ауры, и через мгновение её окутал запах чистого гнева.

Она была здесь не одна и больше не чувствовала себя в безопасности.


	14. На этот раз я запомнила всё

Зловещая аура и запах хищного зверя резко окутали омегу своей густотой; они давили отовсюду на её сознание. Теперь чужой гнев стал ощущаться иначе. В этом новом аромате присутствовала какая-то необычная нота, но Хината так и не успела определить её происхождение — запах альфы насытил и пропитал собой окружающий воздух.

 _«Как это возможно? Как он смог так быстро оказаться здесь?»_ — единственное, о чём она подумала в данный момент.

Дверь поддалась слишком легко. Неужели она её не заперла? Вот же чёрт. Зато за неё с этим успешно справился Саске.

Ноги девушки подкосились от неожиданности и страха, но Саске не дал ей упасть. Он резко толкнул её спиной к стене и взял ладонью за горло, чтобы она могла смотреть только в его чернеющие от ярости глаза. Да кто эта скулящая сука такая, чтобы иметь право так с ним говорить и устраивать цирк в его же доме?!

Альфа встал ближе к ней, чтобы не брыкалась, и прижал тело девушки к стене своим телом. Сначала Хината пыталась не дышать, потом — вдыхать как можно реже. Горячий опьяняющий запах альфы кружил голову… Наверное, как и в прошлый раз, когда они напились… Зато сейчас она чувствовала жар его дыхания на своих приоткрытых губах, сильную хватку пальцев на своей шее и горячее тело, особенно когда они соприкасались бёдрами. Лицо парня было настолько близко, что чёрный локон его волос, растрепавшихся от бега, щекотал кончик её носа, отчего омега постоянно его морщила.

Сердце будто замерло. Остановилось и больше было не способно забиться вновь. Саске тяжело дышал, видимо, пытаясь совладать со своими эмоциями и чувствами, подавить свою злость.

И у него не получалось.

Как же он был зол на эту выскочку, эту шкуру. Как она только, блять, не побоялась заявиться к нему домой?! Итачи видел… слышал каждое её слово! Он ещё месяц точно будет ему это припоминать. А ведь она не побоялась заявиться, обескуражила эффектом неожиданности и взяла его напором. Единственная девушка, которая посмела повысить не него голос вне постели.

Саске помнил всё в мельчайших деталях — впервые ему довелось испытать подобные эмоции. Он помнил, как её светлые глаза потемнели, как сталь, как грозовое небо, хоть и были слегка красными и опухшими от слёз, её красные щёки и пухлые губы, бесстрашно выплёвывающее оскорбления… Кто бы мог подумать: Хьюга оскорбляла его!

 _Альфу_.

Когда эта истеричка орала на него как не в себя, он абстрагировался и предпочёл наблюдать за её вздымающейся на каждом вдохе большой грудью… Не каждая омега в их группе могла похвастать таким богатством, а Хьюга его скрывает ото всех. Дура. Чёрное платье очерчивало её округлые бёдра и белоснежные хрупкие ноги, а этот разрез сбоку…

Саске не относил себя к тем альфам, которые при виде горячей омеги не могли удержать член в штанах, но всё же… Впервые он позволил своим низменным инстинктам взять над собой верх, чтобы сполна отдаться похоти, пойти на поводу какой-то неинтересной серой мыши с огромной грудью и, стоит признать, красивым телом. Он _захотел_ увидеть то, что недотрога-Хината так тщательно скрывала под глубоким вырезом декольте.

Захотел попробовать на вкус.

Стоило лишь заставить омегу течь, развернуть к себе спиной, похабно шлёпнуть по ягодице и, задрав юбку платья, войти в неё, чтобы, наконец, почувствовать её всю внутри. Сначала он бы проникал в неё медленно, чтобы мышцы её влагалища сжимали только головку члена, потом он бы резко вошёл в Хьюгу полностью и брал в таком темпе, в котором хотел.

О, он давно _хотел_ её. Ещё после той пьянки в доме у Шикамару. Когда скромница-Хьюга подошла к нему первой. Прилюдно бросила ему вызов, тем самым привлекая к себе его внимание. Почему-то именно о той ночи он был не в силах забыть, пытался, но всё впустую. И что он для этого только ни делал и ни предпринимал. Наслаждался обществом других девушек-омег, забывался в барах, клубах, брал дополнительные тренировки айкидо, нагружал себя работой в офисе… Всё это было не то. Её напор, её взгляд никак не выходил из головы.

_Он не мог забыть._

Ничего подобного с ним никогда не случалось. А её сегодняшняя выходка у него дома просто вывела Саске из себя. Он не мог отпустить её так просто, не мог спустить ей с рук хамское неуважительное поведение, только не после такого…

Зазнавшаяся сука должна знать своё место.

Должна быть наказана.

Ему давно было интересно узнать, какой же у неё природный запах… А для этого нужно было убить в ней неприступность, робость и застенчивость. Она ведь совсем не такая.

Хината чувствовала себя загнанной на охоте дичью. Она не понимала, какого хера он здесь забыл. Неужели хочет повторения скандала? Если так, то она сейчас такое ему устроит, ей-богу, Учиха сейчас нарвётся по самое «не хочу». Она готова высказать ему всё в лицо ещё раз, если до него туго доходит.

Казалось, каждая стена дома, каждый предмет мебели уже насквозь пропитался густым и едким запахом Саске. Он будто пытался таким образом напугать и подчинить её себе. Но его запах с головой выдавал его мысли. Саске пах похотью. Настолько маняще и приятно, что от того места, где они соприкасались кожей, от шеи, по спине Хинаты побежали мурашки, и всё её тело обдало волной жара, и сладко потянуло в низу живота.

— Блять. Я так больше не могу, — зарычал альфа ей в губы, прежде чем обжечь их поцелуем.

Омега задохнулась от возмущения. Мало того, что его рука на её шее мешала свободно дышать, так ещё и придурок Саске развонялся, пытаясь подавить её волю своим запахом. Ей стало дурно от осознания того, что он пытался доминировать над ней не только ментально, но и физически — его тело стало идеальной клеткой. Хината едва нашла в себе силы оттолкнуть Саске, и подняла руку, чтобы снова ударить его по чертовски красивому лицу, но альфа отпустил её шею и ловко поймал её руку своей, и, прижавшись телом ещё сильнее к омеге, снова поцеловал в губы.

Однако не так невинно на этот раз. Ему не требовалось какое-то разрешение — он видел цель и не знал никаких препятствий к её достижению.

Саске провёл языком по её нижней губе и мягко проник в её рот, пробуя на вкус сладкую слюну омеги. Он взял ладонью её нижнюю челюсть и сжал пальцами щёки, чтобы она не отворачивала голову.

Хината не помешала ему углубить поцелуй, но и не отвечала.

Он будто высасывал из неё последние силы. С каждой своей новой попыткой сопротивляться, с каждым его глубоким поцелуем она ослабевала всё сильнее. Буквально обмякала в его руках. Он опустил ладони на её бёдра и держал её так крепко, что на белоснежной коже проступили розовые следы.

Уже не было никаких сил сопротивляться — этот запах опьянял её хуже саке.

Сделал слабой мишенью перед властным Альфой.

Он принуждал её к близости, одурманивал собой и заставлял хотеть того же, испытывать те чувства, которых она не испытывала ещё ни с одним мужчиной.

Саске хотел её подчинить.

Хотел показать, что среди них двоих только он был главным, и такие, как она, не имели и шанса вознестись, поставить себя выше него. Смешные нелепые попытки.

Она _уже_ хотела его. Желала, жаждала. Сдалась. Он был необходим ей как воздух. Запах альфы сводил с ума, сильно кружил голову и опьянял разум.

Девушка обняла его за шею, чтобы не упасть и обмякла в его руках. Саске собственнически мял её ягодицы и раздвигал их, чтобы почувствовать пальцами ткань юбки, промокшую от стекающей по бёдрам омеги смазки. Он прижал её бёдра к своему паху, позволив почувствовать его горячее возбуждение через ткань джинсов.

Он потёрся о её бедро и зашипел в губы, прежде чем поцеловать омегу с напором. Не нежно, но и в то же время не грубо. А Хината… она ответила на поцелуй. С каждым вздохом, с каждым поцелуем он сильнее сжимал одной рукой запястья омеги, которые поднял над её головой и прижал к стене, а другой — трогал ягодицы.

— Саске, мне больно, — тихо простонала Хината, пытаясь сжать в кулак затёкшие пальцы.

Учиха прервал поцелуй и с равнодушно-холодным, но в то же время плотоядным взглядом посмотрел на девушку. Её опухшие после поцелуев губы трепетно подрагивали, сводя его с ума. Она манила его своей неприступностью, силой и, как ни странно, скромностью. Своим бесстрашием перед ним и непокорностью. Такого у него ещё не было. Обычно девушки сами вешались на него, пытаясь доставить наслаждение.

Но не она.

Он слишком долго терпел её выходки. Саске обнял Хинату за талию и по-хозяйски, рывком, поднял девушку за бёдра, сжимая руками её ягодицы, и продолжил дурманяще целовать красивые губы, и омеге оставалось лишь беспрекословно повиноваться и беспомощно сжать ногами талию альфы. Саске направился вперёд по коридору, ему было плевать, где её трахать, он хотел взять её здесь и сейчас.

Немедленно.

— Направо, — прошептала девушка в губы Саске, на секунду отстранившись, когда он с ней на руках проходил мимо её комнаты.

Саске зашёл в комнату, аккуратно опустил Хинату на кровать и лёг сверху. Он не давал ей свободы в действиях, не давал вдохнуть свежего воздуха, буквально продолжая душить её собой.

Сладкой истомой.

Альфа нетерпеливо задрал подол платья, поглаживая нежную кожу оголённой ноги. Он коснулся внутренней стороны её бедра и растёр по нему кончиками пальцев тёплую ароматную смазку, прежде чем поднести ладонь к губам и, смотря Хинате в глаза, погрузить в свой рот два пальца. Сладкая сучка. Ему никак не насытиться. Слишком мало. Он хотел дотронуться до каждого скрытого одеждой участка её тела.

Он навис над ней на согнутых в локтях руках и поцеловал в губы, стараясь потереться пахом и вжаться им между её раскрытых бёдер. Хината тихо простонала и подалась навстречу его движениям, желая ощутить как можно больше трения. Саске прервал поцелуй и уделил внимание её шее и ключицам, постепенно переходя к груди.

Омега, постанывая, зажмурилась, пытаясь понять, как она могла до такого опуститься, и зачем она позволяла ему это делать? Почему она так страстно желала того, кого ненавидела, и кто ненавидел её в ответ?

Она всё ещё была в задранном до талии платье и со скрещенными вокруг альфы ногами, чтобы стимулировать его двигаться активнее, Хината полностью отдалась ему и стонала, когда он вжимался вставшим членом к её промежности. Даже через одежду он чувствовался настолько невероятно, что её коже разливался жар возбуждения, который заставлял Хинату судорожно сглатывать.

Ей тоже хотелось до него дотронуться. Хотелось обхватить пальцами его член и погрузить его в свой рот, и наблюдать при этом за тем, как исказится от удовольствия его прекрасное лицо.

То, как Саске пожирал её взглядом, сводило омегу с ума.

Саске был приятен на вкус, Хинате даже не хотелось останавливать его, чтобы вдохнуть, лишь бы эта желанная мука не прекращалась.

Платье застёгивалось сбоку, но Саске не хотел тратить ни секунды на это — он одним рывком порвал его вдоль шва молнии и помог девушке его снять, после чего вернулся к тому, на чём остановился. Он не стал просить Хинату привстать или перевернуться лишь для того, чтобы расстегнуть на спине её лифчик — он просто приподнял его и задрал вверх, обнажая большие роскошные груди. Её розовые круглые соски были слегка напряжены, и Саске не упустил возможности обласкать и их. Сначала он нежно провёл по одному из них языком и втянул в рот, сжимая губами, отчего Хината вскрикнула, и её пальцы запутались в его волосах, прижимая голову альфы ближе. Во второй ладони он сжимал другую грудь и дразнил сосок пальцами: медленно массировал и грубо оттягивал.

Парень недовольно рыкнул — как эта дрянь смела указывать ему, что делать? Он прикусил зубами её вставший сосок, омега под ним дёрнулась от боли, и Саске поднялся на руках и сел на колени на кровати, чтобы демонстративно снять с себя футболку так, как это умели делать только альфы. Взору Хинаты предстал поджарый торс и накаченные косые мышцы живота. Чёрные волосы взъерошились ещё сильнее. Однако взгляд остался таким же отстранённо-холодным и хищническим.

Безусловно, Саске — привлекательный альфа, это всегда было нерушимым утверждением, правдой жизни. Но теперь, когда он разделся, Хината поняла, _насколько_ он был идеален физически. Рельефная грудь, накачанный пресс, мускулистые мощные бёдра.

Пока он расстёгивал на себе джинсы, то снова посмотрел на омегу и окинул оценивающим взором её обнажённое тело, которое пылало от возбуждения, которое Саске учуял в её запахе.

От этого проклятого взгляда по телу Хинаты разлилось тепло, и пробежали мурашки. Она с трудом сглотнула набежавшую слюну от открывшегося вида на член альфы.

Когда он снова лёг не неё сверху, Хината попыталась взять контроль над происходящим между ними на себя. Ладонью одной руки она нежно коснулась его щеки, другой — крепко обняла парня за плечи, пытаясь самостоятельно тереться об него в своём темпе. Саске издал низкий хриплый рык из глубин горла и прикусил её нижнюю губу, и втянул её в рот, прежде чем освободить девушку от поцелуя.

Он ни за что не позволит ей брать над собой верх. Поэтому он будет управлять её движениями, заставит её делать то, чего и как он захочет.

Как он того пожелает.

Саске взял её руку и позволил ей прикоснуться к себе, провести ею по своему телу, по груди, по животу, чтобы она почувствовала каждый мускул, пока ладонь девушки не накрыла член альфы. Хината сжала пальцами головку и провела большим пальцем по уретре, чтобы размазать естественную смазку альфы.

Эта стерва сделала то же, что и он с ней. Она подняла руку к лицу и игриво слизала капли смазки со своего пальца. Саске зарычал от неимоверного возбуждения и вовлёк её в страстный грязный поцелуй.

Хинате откровенно льстили эти стоны, словно она целую вечность ждала этой самой минуты, когда Саске потеряет над собой контроль и проявит _слабость_.

Альфа выдохнул ей в губы и лёг ниже, чтобы впиться губами в левый сосок и начать его сосать. С силой. Он водил по нему языком по кругу, не сводя с Хинаты взгляда в попытке увидеть её реакцию на ласку. Омега открыла рот в беззвучном стоне и закрыла глаза, и внимание Саске переключилось на вторую грудь. После чего он продолжил изучать её тело, покрывая поцелуями мягкий живот.

Он спустился поцелуями ниже и обхватил руками её ноги, устраивая их на своих плечах. Он наклонил голову и слизал языком смазку с её бедра. О нет, он не собирался отлизывать ей, даже если ему придётся упустить такую роскошную возможность. _Эта сука не заслужила_. Пусть помучается от обычных поцелуев.

Саске хмыкнул себе под нос и нежно поцеловал её через трусики.

Он прекрасно знал, как развести огонь, зато Хината знала, как сделать так, чтобы он разгорелся до всеобъемлющего пламени и не затухал.

Она судорожно вдохнула и выгнулась в спине, тихо скуля.

— Саске…

У них обоих не было никаких сил терпеть. Саске резко соскочил с кровати и потянулся к своим джинсам, чтобы достать из заднего кармана ленту презервативов.

Её тело горело огнём, требуя разрядки. Будто искры полыхали в глубине души, раздуваясь до неукротимого пламени. Хината облизнула пересохшие губы, пока Саске оторвал один из презервативов, зажал зубами упаковку и открыл её.

Когда альфа надел презерватив, он опустился на Хинату сверху и, нежно поцеловав, приподнялся, чтобы снова посмотреть ей в лицо. Они не отводя взгляда смотрели друг другу в глаза. Даже тогда, когда он направил себя рукой и провёл головкой члена по её текущему входу во влагалище и задел клитор, отчего омега невольно вздрогнула и не смогла сдержать стона.

Он медленно ввёл в неё головку. Хината была не просто влажной. Она была мокрой, готовой принять его.

— Ками, — прошептал Саске и на миг прикрыл глаза. — Ты такая узкая…

Он несколько раз извлекал член и снова входил в Хинату, давая привыкнуть к себе, давая время, чтобы она могла расслабиться и принять его без боли, после чего он беспрепятственно погрузился в неё на всю длину, по основание, соединяя их бёдра, а затем начал двигаться ритмично, с большим звериным напором. Некогда нежные толчки вдруг стали сильными. Он проникал в неё глубоко и жёстко.

Единственное, что в нём не изменилось, так это взгляд. То, как он смотрел на неё от начала и до конца. Он словно заглядывал ей в душу, отчего омега чувствовала себя как на ладони. В одно и то же время это пугало и… завораживало.

Все звуки, кроме их прерывистого дыхания, исчезли, и мира больше не существовало. Каждый раз, когда Хината громко и надрывно стонала, он развязно целовал её, словно желал проглотить все звуки её наслаждения и оргазма. По мере приближения к грани, движения Саске стали более рваными, а дыхание — более прерывистым. Хината лишь сильнее цеплялась за его плечи и волосы, когда вскидывала бёдра ему навстречу.

Саске тяжело выдохнул и укусил девушку за ключицу, отчего её плавно нараставший оргазм превратился во всепоглощающий и умопомрачительный. Мускулы её тела пульсировали и сжимали в себе горячий член. Её полуприкрытые глаза смотрели только на Альфу.

Он увидел на её лице оттенки каждой эмоции, почувствовал дрожь оргазма внутри неё. Саске ускорил собственный ритм, желая достичь своего оргазма. Наконец, он в последний раз вошёл в неё так глубоко, как только мог, растягивая влагалище, и со стоном кончил в презерватив.

В отличие от Кибы, он не обмяк сразу же после секса и не перекатился в сторону, чтобы лечь и захрапеть. Вместо этого он продолжал едва ощутимо толкаться в неё, согревая внутри омеги свой член, пока не спало возбуждение.

Он нежно целовал Хинату до того момента, как уже нужно было извлечь член, и только потом альфа встал, чтобы выкинуть презерватив.

Затем Саске сходил на кухню и принёс им по стакану воды. Они пили в абсолютной тишине, всё ещё оставаясь обнажёнными.

* * *

  
_«На этот раз я запомнила всё»_ , — она провела пальцами по своим искусанным губам, вспоминая жаркие поцелуи Саске.

Хината повернула голову и увидела его. Альфа уже не спал, он всё так же холодно смотрел на неё, однако что-то в его взгляде неуловимо изменилось.

— Ты снова воспользовался мной, — констатировала факт девушка. — Доволен?

Саске фыркнул и подвинулся в постели к девушке вплотную, развернув её лицом к себе и обняв за талию.

— Ты редкостная дура, если думаешь, что я стал бы трахать пьяное бревно. Не знаю, что ты там себе нафантазировала, но тогда между нами ничего не было. В ту ночь я просто лёг рядом с тобой, — признался Саске.

— Что?.. Тогда… Тогда к чему были все твои издёвки?

— Думаю, мне просто была интересна твоя реакция.

— Какой же ты грёбаный…

Саске не дал ей ни договорить, ни толком возмутиться. Он толкнул омегу на спину, чтобы лечь сверху и лениво поцеловать, упираясь эрегированным членом в девичье бедро.


	15. Сладкие воспоминания

— Она только написала мне. Должна вот-вот подойти, — радостно оповестила Ино, с её лица не сходила улыбка.

Девушка нервно проверяла время на телефоне и теребила пальцами уже и так смятую верёвочку большого воздушного шарика. Сегодня Сакура должна была сообщить результаты сданного ею экзамена для поступления на медицинский факультет их университета, к тому же, она вскоре узнает решение Цунаде-сама по поводу её перевода на вторую специальность. Сенджу в составе комиссии уже проэкзаменовала девушку, и теперь должна была определиться, насколько хорошо подходит уровень знаний Харуно для новой специальности, и на какой курс её следует зачислять.

Этим утром Сакура выглядела очень уверенной в себе и своих силах, довольно бодрой и оптимистичной, но по её глазам было видно, что она нехило нервничает и пытается тщательно скрыть ото всех своё душевное состояние.

В столовую всё прибывал народ, и вот, наконец, среди студентов показалась знакомая макушка с нежно-розовыми растрёпанными волосами. Харуно бежала к подругам, забавно и порой неуклюже обгоняя других студентов.

— Ну что?! — нетерпеливо взвизгнула Ино.

— Меня сразу зачислят на четвёртый курс кафедры факультетской хирургии! — поделилась светящаяся счастьем Сакура.

— Я знала, что у тебя всё получится! Поздравляю от всей души! — Ино торжественно вручила уже полуживой шарик и крепко обняла подругу.

Хината встала из-за стола и присоединилась к поздравлениям. Поблагодарив девушек, Сакура хотела было сесть к ним за столик и рассказать, какими чудовищными усилиями ей удалось поступить на бюджетное место на факультете, как вдруг она настороженно замерла, ощутив отголосок знакомого запаха. Сакура ни капли не удивилась, когда почувствовала за спиной чужое присутствие, вслед за которым её обняли за талию такие знакомые и крепкие руки.

— Душа моя, — прошептал Наруто, касаясь губами розовых волос, и аккуратно убрал одну короткую прядь за ухо омеги, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку. — У тебя получилось?

— Со следующего семестра я буду студенткой четвёртого курса хирургического факультета, — с гордостью ответила Сакура и нежно чмокнула альфу в нос, но затем продолжила с серьёзностью в голосе. — Надеюсь, ты не додумался приложить к этому руку…

Наруто рассмеялся, но, увидев, как девушка начала потихоньку закипать, поднял обе руки в защитном жесте и произнёс:

— Ты же меня об этом просила, клянусь, я ни слова бабуле не сказал!

— Так уж и быть, поверю, — буркнула под нос Харуно и шутливо хлопнула Наруто по плечу.

— Я знал, что ты со всем справишься, ты же гений, — парень прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Сакуры и затем нежно поцеловал её в губы.

— Наруто, ты как? Присоединишься к нам? — нарушила их идиллию своим ненавязчивым вопросом Ино.

— К сожалению, вынужден вам отказать, дамы, меня уже парни ждут, — улыбнулся Наруто, кивнув головой в сторону столика с альфами, а затем обратился уже к своей девушке. — Но мы обязаны отпраздновать твои успехи, соберёмся как-нибудь все вместе на этой неделе. Что ж, на этой ноте, пожалуй, я оставлю вас.

Наруто наигранно им поклонился, Сакура нехотя отпустила его руку и, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, уселась за столик к девушкам.

— Так, — начала Хината. — А теперь давай рассказывай всё с самого начала. Нам очень интересно.

— В общем, — продолжила Сакура, выдержав волнительную паузу, и хитро посмотрела на омег. — В первый день экзаменов я написала вступительную часть, которую сдают все абитуриенты при поступлении. Со второго дня и до конца прошлой недели начались уже зачёты и экзамены по тем предметам, которые изучают на первом, втором и третьем курсе. Сегодня Цунаде-сама попросила рассказать всё, что я знаю по программе четвёртого курса.

Хината кивнула ей, давая знать, что ловит каждое слово, Ино же ахнула, боясь представить, насколько сложно и страшно сдавать несколько экзаменов подряд на суд комиссии.

— Так вот, — Сакура перевела дыхание и сделала глоток воды из своей бутылки. — Я изложила ей основные моменты, то, на что столо обратить особое внимание, рассказала подробно. Зачёты по программе четвёртого курса я успешно завалила, зато все остальные сдала блестяще! Мне пришлось ждать часа два, пока Сенджу решит, что со мной делать. В итоге она решила меня зачислить на четвёртый курс, с учётом того, что по выходным дням и летом я буду проходить практику и индивидуальные занятия с ней. И всё же что-то мне подсказывает, что Наруто мне внаглую напиздел. Не может такого быть, чтобы незнакомый мне человек так понимающе со мной обошёлся…

— Да какая, к чёрту, разница? Я не думаю, что тебе позволили бы проскочить три курса, будь ты беспросветной тупицей, не подающей надежд, — перебила Ино, размахивая рукой с кусочком пиццы перед лицом Сакуры. — Я могу сказать лишь то, что безумно горжусь тобой, подружка!

— Это правда! Теперь у нас с Ино будет свой личный лечащий врач, — хихикнула Хината.

— Да! С сегодняшнего дня готовься к моим круглосуточным звонкам по любой болячке.

— Болячке? Типа генитального герпеса? — ухмыльнулась Сакура.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — Ино закатила глаза и шутливо замахнулась на омегу кусочком помидора из пиццы.

— Слушай, а ты точно не пропустишь никакой важной информации из лекций по тем предметам, что преподавали на первых трёх курсах?

— Нет, не беспокойся об этом. На первом курсе все те же предметы, которые мы изучали на бизнесе: философия, история, физика, высшая математика, иностранный язык… — Сакура начала мысленно прикидывать, что она могла упустить. — Помимо этого они ещё изучали биологию, химию, латынь, безопасность жизнедеятельности и уход за больными. Всё. А то, что преподают на втором и третьем курсе, я изучала ещё в прошлом году.

— Как интересно, но с другой стороны всё это звучит так скучно… — вздохнула Ино. — Слушай, а тебя уже была гинекология?

— Её основы как раз должны начаться на четвёртом курсе. Хоть я и выбрала более узкую специальность, хирургию, но основы гинекологии и акушерства перепродавать нам, безусловно, будут.

— А сексуальные расстройства ты тоже будешь изучать?

— Ино, я выбрала _более_ узкую специальность, — раздражённо повторила Сакура любопытной омеге. — Хирургия и гинекология — не одно и то же, а ты ещё расстройства сексуального предпочтения, считай, психологию приплетаешь…

— Эх, очень жаль. Зато представь, как в будущем ты станешь главным хирургом отделения… Как-нибудь к тебе в кабинет постучится и зайдёт Наруто… И ты сможешь трахнуть его на своём большом лакированном деревянном столе… ну или он тебя, — хитро подмигнула Яманака. — Я даже немного завидую.

Хината звонко шлёпнула себя ладонью по лбу, а Сакура опешила и замерла в недоумении, пока Ино разошлась и продолжила дальше сыпать пошлости налево и направо в своей привычной манере, но при этом всё же удосужилась сменить тему:

— Не могу поверить, что нам осталось всего полгода до окончания универа. Скоро начнутся государственные экзамены, а там и защита диплома не за горами… Не думала, что скажу это, но, чёрт возьми, я буду скучать по нашему унику. Точнее, по самым лучшим на свете слоечкам из столовой и паре адекватных преподов… Да… По поводу адекватных преподов, вот даже взять Какаши-сенсея. По одному взгляду на него прекрасно видно, что он сам вожделеет проебать пару и забить на всех нас хер, на каждого, но, может, под конец пары, когда он приходит, в нём всё же просыпается совесть. Он, конечно, великолепно преподносит учебный материал, но то, _когда_ он вспоминает, что является преподом, в самый последний момент, это, конечно, тот ещё отстой… О! А помните, как он на бизнес-стратегии советовал парням прочитать литературу сомнительного содержания, а-ля один из порно-романов Джирайи-сана? Я не удивлюсь, если он сам втайне фикрайтер и пишет по ночам всякую пошлятину. Но если опустить все эти моменты, он на самом деле безумно хорош собой, хоть и носит медицинскую маску не снимая.

— Ино!.. — Сакура недовольно осадила её пыл.

— А что в этом такого предосудительного? — возмутилась Ино. — Все знают о том, что Джирайя-сенсей пишет эротику, а Какаши-сенсей — преданный фанат его творчества с пометкой «восемнадцать плюс». К тому же, не секрет, что Какаши-сенсей — мокрая мечта всех омег-первокурсниц.

У Хинаты покраснели щёки, наверное, и уши тоже горели под иссиня-чёрными прядями её волос.

— Ты что виагры наглоталась?

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — вздохнула она и молча отмахнулась от глупых слов Сакуры.

— Такое ощущение, что её тебе в кофе подсыпали.

— Вроде всё чисто, — хихикнула девушка и демонстративно перемешала свой кофе, — сама посмотри.

После откровенных слов подруги о сексе у Хинаты внутри всё заныло, потянуло внизу живота, и всё внутри стянуло в узел, а в трусиках появилась влага. При малейшем упоминании о чём-то, что касалось бы секса, девушка вспоминала ту самую ночь и желала _его_. Саске.

В голове сразу же всплыли отчётливые воспоминания их последней близости, нехарактерная нежность и такая знакомая грубость парня. Его крепкие объятия, то, как он мучительно долго её ласкал, как его толстый длинный член был внутри неё. Хината с удовольствием вспоминала, как Саске тихо стонал и иногда даже рычал от удовольствия и страсти. Было так странно и волнующе трахаться с парнем, которого она презирала всей душой. Парадоксально, но именно с этим человеком она испытала самый яркий оргазм в своей жизни.

И всё же она была ничем не лучше Ино. Если Яманака бездумно выпаливала всё на духу, о чём думала, то Хината была тихушницей-пошлячкой. Хьюга раньше считала, что для того, чтобы испытать умопомрачительный оргазм, нужно обязательно любить своего партнёра или хотя бы симпатизировать ему. Однако теперь этот миф был развеян. По ходу она действительно вляпалась в это дерьмо, и теперь стала одной из тех бесчисленных фанаток Саске, которые текли от одного его имени. Вот только если всё, что им оставалось, — мечтать о сексе с ним, Хината воплотила чужие фантазии без труда. Присвоила их себе.

После той блаженной ночи она никак не могла понять, что чувствует к Саске. Ненависть никуда не ушла, хоть секса у них не было на тусовке у Ино и Шикамару, однако она всё равно злилась на альфу за эту ужасную тошнотворную ложь, от которой она могла не оправиться вовсе. Но теперь помимо этого чувства появилось ещё одно.

Это новое чувство можно было назвать симпатией, хотя Хината больше предпочитала слово «желание». Желание к этому человеку у неё точно было. Неделя почти прошла, а девушка каждую ночь засыпала мокрая и дико возбуждённая. Ей было тяжело читать пошлые романы и не видеть в каждой паре персонажей грёбанного Саске и саму себя.

* * *

  
— Ты в итоге узнал, кто стоит за всей этой писаниной с шантажом и угрозами? — с волнением в голосе спросил серьёзно настроенный Наруто, хотя буквально пару секунд назад веселился с Гаарой.

— Итачи сказал, что это был прикол Шисуи, типа он хотел пранкануть Итачи, чтобы тот не расслаблялся и подсел на очко. Шисуи тогда тоже был с нами, поржал и сказал, что больше не будет пугать такого сопливого маленького мальчика, как я, раз я так мнителен, — Саске невозмутимо сделал глоток кофе и продолжил. — Они, наверное, считают меня конченым долбаёбом, раз думают, что я поверю в эту чушь.

— Саске, с того дня прошло уже две недели, за это время ты больше ни разу не видел подобных писем. Никто больше не терроризирует твою семью угрозами, расслабь жопу, — лениво вклинился в разговор Шикамару.

Нара относительно недавно просветили во всё происходящее, чтобы услышать мнение со стороны. Парень на удивление спокойно отнёсся ко всей этой ситуации, пытался успокоить Учиху, порой даже давил на него, ссылаясь на всякие «пустые угрозы», мало ли, сколько мудаков живёт в мире, пафосно бравируя при этом колкими фразами. И что теперь срать в штаны от каждого косого взгляда?

— Нет, я не верю, что-то тут нечисто…

— Саске, я уверен, что если уж что-то _такое_ и было, твой брат уже со всем разобрался. Без твоей помощи, — настоял Шикамару.

— Но ты ведь и правда больше не видел конверты… — неуверенно протянул Узумаки.

— Если я их не видел, это вовсе не значит, что они больше не доходят до адресата. Итачи может запросто это скрыть, если захочет.

— Ну и морока… Саске, перестань уже загоняться как тёлка, — посоветовал Шикамару с недюжинным упорством.

 _«Если Итачи что-то скрывает, моё время узнать об этом ещё не пришло. Может, Нара действительно прав, и я просто лезу не в своё дело?»_ — задался вопросом альфа.

В конце концов в доме снова воцарился покой, он больше не ощущал на себе странных взглядов, когда выходил на улицу. Может, Шисуи действительно на этот раз повёл себя как обсосок и устроил этот цирк чисто по приколу? Хотя на него это не похоже. Он хоть и шут, но не до такой же степени… довести всё до подобного абсурда…

Голоса Наруто, Гаары и Шикамару постепенно начали растворяться в воздухе. Саске уже почти не слышал их. Он снова ушёл в себя. Тяжело вздохнув, Учиха невольно обратил своё внимание на стол, за которым сидели три девушки-омеги: две были девушками его друзей, а с третьей, с тёмными волосами, он неплохо поразвлёкся на той неделе.

Ну и сучка эта Хьюга! Одна мысль о её дерзости, о пронизывающих душу стонах, которые он ловил своими губами, будоражила его кровь. Он снова хотел прижать её к стене, провести рукой по груди, талии, сжать ягодицы, подмять под себя и подчинить. Чтобы она больше не рыпалась и не показывала зубы, чтобы боялась взгляд поднять в его присутствии.

Саске опустил взгляд от лица Хинаты вниз, к её бюсту. Шикарные сиськи. Тонкая талия и такая большая грудь. Аккуратно очерченные нежно-розовые ореолы, твёрдые возбужденные соски… Он внезапно вспомнил тот жаркий секс, и в брюках тут же стало тесно. Учиха безумно хотел узнать, какова Хината на вкус. Какой природный запах исходит от её тела. Эти чёртовы таблетки… Ради достижения своей цели он не станет дожидаться окончания учебного года, чтобы вкусить омегу.

Его мысли нарушил резко завибрировавший смартфон на столе, Саске посмотрел на экран и увидел новое сообщение: «Милый, я соскучилась. Мб встретимся сегодня?;)»

Альфа только фыркнул и отложил телефон в сторону.

Какая-то там тёлка, до которой он снизошёл и переспал пару недель назад, его больше не интересовала. Ему хотелось повторить тот секс, что у него был с милой тихоней Хьюга, снова поцеловать её нежные пухлые губы и войти в неё, такую узкую и влажную. Слишком хорошо и слишком мало. Поэтому он быстро перешёл от желаниям к действиям.

* * *

  
Хината опустила руку в свою сумку, что за её спиной на стуле. Девушка начала рыться в ней ладонью и тут же замерла, когда нащупала непонятный предмет, напоминающий прямоугольную коробку. Она сняла сумку и настороженно посмотрела внутрь.

Там действительно лежала небольшая узкая коробка. Чёрного матового цвета, обёрнутая белой атласной лентой. А под лентой был небольшой листок. Написанная от руки записка.

_«Я хочу видеть это на тебе сегодня вечером. Заеду за тобой в 19:00»._

Хината моментально обо всём догадалась и посмотрела в сторону стола, за которым сидели альфы и… Саске.

Он смотрел на неё не моргая.

Она видела, что в выражении его лица не проступало ни единой эмоции, зато губы были искривлены в едва заметной самодовольной ухмылке, которую он скрыл за чашкой, из которой пил кофе. Хоть это и не было заметно, но его глаза выдавали искру похоти. Во взгляде был виден такой же огонь желания, что и испытывала Хината в данную минуту.

Они оба с нетерпением ждали новой встречи этим вечером.


	16. Тайная страсть

В этом коротком строгом чёрном платье Хината выглядела весьма утончённо и элегантно, даже несмотря на то, что из-под его подола виднелись очертания чёрных кружев чулков.

Некогда собранные в ровный пучок пряди иссиня-чёрных волос теперь небрежно спадали на спину и завивались, падали с зоны висков и ложились на плечи красивой волной, контрастно обрамляя бледное лицо. Взгляд Саске невольно задержался на пухлых губах девушки — они были накрашены алой помадой.

Квинтэссенция сексуальности.

Девушка села к нему в машину, но Учиха и глазом не моргнул, даже виду не подал, будто это не он буквально пару секунд назад смотрел на неё во все глаза, пока омега выходила за ворота своего дома. Даже сейчас он продолжал бездумно смотреть на обитый кожей руль автомобиля, будто Хинаты здесь и вовсе не было.

Тупая гордыня.

Он никогда не станет открыто ею любоваться, не будет показывать свой интерес, Учиха выше всего этого.

Эта девчонка — лишь мимолётное развлечение, что-то вроде местной экзотики. Однако, стоит отдать Хинате должное, таких сладких девочек у него ещё не было.

Саске краем глаза наблюдал, как девушка равнодушно смотрела вперёд, на мокрый от растаявшего снега асфальт, и тонким пальчиком накручивала прядь волос у своих губ. Учиха чувствовал себя на удивление комфортно, чувствовал себя главным в их довольно странных отношениях, если можно их так назвать. Одна его рука расслабленно лежала на руле, а другой он слегка поглаживал кожаный подлокотник автомобиля.

Хината никак не могла собраться с мыслями. Может, она сама не знала, чего она хочет? Так и есть. Она не понимала, зачем это делает, но глупое сердце подсказывало, что так нужно, что всё правильно.

А Саске еле сдерживался, до последнего упрямо пытался обуздать любопытство в себе, но… не смог. Уж так сильно хотелось увидеть недавно подаренный девушке ошейник на её шее.

Альфа повернулся и опустил взгляд от лица Хинаты к её шее.

 _«Красивая»_ , — мелькнуло искрой в голове.

Такая белоснежная кожа, тонкая шея, которую украсила тонкая лента кожаного чокера — ошейника для обуздания непослушной суки. Это слишком сексуально.

Хината оглянулась на него и замерла. Между ними повисла немая тишина, она была не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни звука под его острым взглядом, лишь музыка, какая-то спокойная минусовка, приглушённо доносилась из динамиков.

Саске внезапно почувствовал, как на него пахнуло удушающе приятным запахом, а потом мягкое тепло коснулось его губ. Грудь будто обожгло огнём, который разгорался в ней неукротимым пламенем. Он настолько сильно и неожиданно ушёл в себя, что не заметил, как быстро Хината приблизилась к нему и поцеловала в губы. Парень опешил. Он посмотрел на неё во все глаза, а потом понял, что находился за рулём, и снова обратил своё внимание на дорогу. Однако мурашки предательски забегали по коже загривка и спины.

_«Что она творит, чёрт возьми?»_

— Куда мы едем? — спросила девушка, как только отстранилась и села ровно на своём сиденье.

— В мою студию, — спустя какое-то время молчания ответил альфа.

И вот они уже проезжали по вечерним шоссе и улицам Токио на полной скорости. В автомобиле вкусно пахло сандаловым деревом и сладкими маслами. Омега не могла понять, откуда взялся этот запах, ведь, с одной стороны, этот аромат чем-то напоминал запах тела Саске, но, с другой — это было _что-то_ , что она никак не могла однозначно идентифицировать. Что-то другое и незнакомое. Рядом с Альфой время неслось слишком быстро, и Хината настолько погрызла в своём желании понять источник запаха, что пришла в себя, только когда они уже подъехали и припарковались у здания многоэтажки, а Саске любезно подал ей руку, чтобы помочь выйти из автомобиля. Он взял её ладонь в свою, заблокировал авто и включил сигнализацию, после чего подвёл девушку под руку к двери здания.

В этот раз он хотел быть нежным.

Хината зашла в его квартиру первой. Студия — настоящее отражение внутреннего мира парня. В её дизайне всё сдержано и со вкусом. Минималистично. Чёрно-серо-белые вариации мебели и такая же цветовая гамма отделки. Квартира типичного «молодого холостяка». Посередине огромной комнаты стоял широкий круглый деревянный стол цвета графита.

_«Интересно, какая я по счёту омега, которую он привёл сюда? Сколько шалав перебывало здесь до этого дня?»_

Хината, маняще виляя бедром, словно кошка прошла мимо Саске мягкой походкой. Подошла к столу, по-хозяйски небрежно бросила на него свою сумочку, опёрлась о деревянную гладкую поверхность ладонями, опустила голову и уставилась на линии круглой столешницы, которые сливались в причудливые узоры. Учиха медленно, будто дикий голодный зверь, подошёл к ней сзади и опустил руки на хрупкие девичьи плечи. Нежно проведя пальцами по плавным утончённым изгибам тела, он аккуратно снял с плеч омеги такую ненужную сейчас кожаную косуху.

Медленно и осторожно он прижался губами к её шее, нежно касаясь языком каждого сантиметра её кожи. Очерчивая ладонями изгибы округлой груди, талии девушки, Саске пальцами нащупал пояс от платья. Расстегнув его, парень отбросил аксессуар в сторону, в противоположную дальнюю часть студии, а девушка вдруг сама резко развернулась к нему лицом.

Она не сводила с него глаз, как и он с неё. Обычно омеги не выдерживали ментального давления альф и невольно отводили взгляд, особенно они не выдерживая _его_ напора, но… только не она. Хината будто бросала вызов ему, его сущности, и это чертовски заводило. Её глаза светло-серые, почти прозрачные, как ненастное пасмурное небо, как сталь острой грани клинка.

Бесстрашная сука.

Она смотрела на его идеальное лицо, а он, так же глядя ей в глаза, опускал язычок молнии её платья.

Под ним оказался чёрный кружевной корсет, который Саске так яро представлял на ней после их последней встречи. Который он так долго выбирал для неё. Корсет идеально подошёл для её талии, визуально подчеркивал ключицы и груди. А чокер на её шее заставлял закипать его изнутри.

В нём потихоньку просыпались животные инстинкты, которые он с трудом пытался в себе подавить. Однако Альфа не сдержался и закусил нижнюю губу от нетерпения. Он не знал, как поступить лучше: помучить себя этим прекрасным видом и потом сорвать к херам корсет или трахнуть Хинату прямо в нём.

Учиха решил довериться своим желаниям и инстинктам. Он поцеловал её в шею, обжигая кожу ленивым и медленным поцелуем. Провёл кончиком языка по мочке уха, невесомо поцеловал белоснежную щёку и снова вернулся к шее. Хината лишь прижала его голову рукой к себе, сжимая и оттягивая между пальцев пряди чёрных отросших волос альфы.

Тяжело сдерживать в себе зверя. Саске терпел, выжидал, чтобы не наброситься на омегу, не отпугнуть от себя. Чтобы этот раз не стал их последним.

Вдруг он почувствовал лёгкую боль на затылке. Девушка притянула его за волосы к себе, и, не дав Саске толком опомниться, она заключила его лицо в свои ладони и притянула к своим губам, увлекая в глубокий поцелуй. Саске был ошеломлён, он даже вдохнул ртом от удивления, чем и воспользовалась Хината. Она моментально углубила поцелуй, а Саске чуть не задохнулся под её страстным напором. Он сильнее прижал омегу к себе, сжимая ткань кружева корсета на её спине.

Странно видеть девушку такой. Она с ним другая, не такая, как со всеми. Слишком дерзкая, самодовольная, знающая себе цену. С каплей равнодушия, как и он. И Саске это одновременно и радовало, и заводило.

Он сжимал её сильнее в своих объятиях, и Хината не уступала ему ни в чём, покусывая его нижнюю губу во время поцелуя.

И тут Саске пришла в голову одна до боли абсурдная и в то же время назойливая мысль, и он решил рискнуть, выпалив ей всё прямо в лицо.

— Ну что, покажешь, чему ты научилась из романов Джирайи? — дерзко спросил Саске, прервав их жадный поцелуй и посмотрев с ухмылкой девушке в глаза.

Глаза Хинаты округлились от удивления, а сердце затрепетало в груди.

 _«Как он узнал?_ — пронёсся в её голове волнительный вопрос. — _Неужели Наруто ему рассказал? Хотя вряд ли… Он бы не посмел… Да и какая уже нахер разница?»_

Раз так, раз он этого действительно желает, она покажет ему _всё_ , и он увидит и почувствует то, на что она способна.

Хината взяла Саске за руку, властно поменяла его и себя местами и прижала к столу. Подойдя к парню вплотную, омега решила отомстить за своё платье, которое Учиха разорвал в их первую близость. Она изо всех сил дёрнула края его рубашки, и пуговицы, не выдержав такого обращения, разлетелись в разные стороны. Но Хината решила её не снимать. Пусть белизна одежды и дальше подчёркивает бледную кожу парня. Тусклый лунный свет в комнате подсвечивал слабым серебристым сиянием и без того слишком сексуальную грудь и пресс альфы. Девушка не на шутку завелась. Целуя Саске в шею и слегка укусив его за оголённую ключицу, девушка мучительно медленно начала расстёгивать ремень джинсов Учихи, порой ненавязчиво касаясь ребром ладони через ткань уже твёрдого члена.

Стянув с парня джинсы и толкнув Учиху на стол, Хината, не отрывая взгляда от его горящих желанием глаз, грациозно опустилась на колени.

Сначала она нежно поцеловала член через боксеры, а потом аккуратно провела по нему зубами. Приспустив трусы, Хината нежно провела языком по розовой нежной головке. Касания языка поочерёдно сменялись поцелуями и касанием губ, и когда она полностью взяла член в рот, Саске едва слышно блаженно выдохнул.

Она знала много техник минета, и сейчас прокручивала в голове множество вариаций того, что могло бы идеально подойти для сегодняшнего вечера.

 _«Ты захлебнёшься в своих стонах, Учиха»_ , — Хината хотела проучить его за самодовольство, самовлюблённость и дерзость.

За холодные ухмылки и долгий бессердечный обман.

Он властно смотрел на неё сверху вниз, и молчал, что Хинату бесило неимоверно. Она ждала не такой реакции.

Нежно обхватив член губами и крепко сжав его основание в своей руке, Хьюга аккуратно начала вылизывать головку члена, сжала её губами и начала опускать голову ниже, заглатывая по самое основание. Когда пенис альфы полностью оказался у неё во рту, Хината аккуратно высунула язык и провела им по одному яичку.

Саске долго держался, но всё же не смог совладать с собой и издал первый тихий стон.

Хината, как только услышала первый желанный звук, сжала пальцами пенис ещё сильнее, плавно поднялась губами вверх и снова заглотила член по самое основание. Она отсасывала то с напором и быстро, то мучительно медленно.

У Учихи запульсировало в висках, альфа впился пальцами в край деревянного стола. Звуки, которые издавала Хината во время минета, сводили его с ума. Он схватил рукой пучок небрежно замотанных женских волос и, сжав его в ладони, начал направлять голову девушки, задавая нужный темп. Такой темп, что доставит ему безграничное удовольствие.

Саске обожал, когда ему делали минет. Только не каждая тёлка умела это делать отменно. И мастериц в этом направлении он очень ценил. И Хината сумела покорить его этой ночью.

Она ласкала его, лукаво поглядывая вверх, на его горящие желанием глаза, не то, как альфа время от времени облизывал пересыхающие от возбуждения губы.

Смочив дополнительно губы слюной и взяв основание члена одной ладонью, девушка начала ласково стимулировать языком уздечку, при этом одновременно надрачивая пенис рукой.

Хинате нравилось наблюдать за наслаждением Саске, за тем, как он в неистовом удовольствии запрокидывал голову назад, а потом снова любовался видом снизу, наблюдал за ласками своей новой любовницы. Её безумно возбуждало осознание того, что сейчас лишь от неё зависела степень кайфа, которую он получит.

Член горел пламенем, и Хьюга доводила его уже до точки предела, но останавливалась, оттягивая момент, чтобы дать возбуждению немного остыть.

Не выдержав, Учиха начал двигать бёдрами, постепенно проникая членом глубже и аккуратно трахая Хинату в рот, девушка лишь впилась ногтями в задницу альфы, подстраиваясь под его движения.

Понимая, что так он быстро кончит, Саске резко отстранил девушку от себя, отчего от его члена до её губ протянулась длинная упругая нить слюны.

Хината облизала покрасневшие и припухшие губы, а Учиха коснулся пальцами подбородка омеги и поднял её с колен:

— Ты умница, — не стесняясь на комплименты, альфа жадно поцеловал девушку в губы, на которых смазалась красная помада.

Хината, сама этого от себя не ожидая, уже понемногу начала течь и, заключив Альфу в объятия, потёрлась бедром о его подрагивающий от возбуждения член.

Саске с нетерпеливым рывком поднял девушку на руки и уложил её на холодную деревянную поверхность стола. Хината лежала перед ним такая красивая, кожаный чокер, кружевной чёрный корсет, чулки на подвязках…

Теперь Учиха без стеснения любовался ею, любовался тем, как тяжело она дышала от желания, как подрагивали её длинные ресницы и двигались в немом шёпоте пухлые губы.

Саске аккуратно провёл пальцами по щеке Хинаты, нежно спускаясь дальше по телу, очертил кружевные узоры белья и остановился на киске омеги. Он чувствовал исходящий от её тела жар возбуждения, но девушка была недостаточно мокрой.

Учиха слегка отвёл чёрную и мокрую насквозь шёлковую ткань у вульвы Хинаты и, присев на одно колено, поцеловал уже слегка набухший клитор омеги. Хьюга сразу же тихо вскрикнула.

Он никогда никому не отлизывал, но она заслужила, слишком уж было ему хорошо. Коснувшись языком клитора, Саске начал ублажать её так, как никого другого.

Он нежно водил губами и языком по самым чувствительным местам девушки, при этом помогал себе пальцами и стимулировал нежный чувствительный орган. Приспустив чашечку корсета, Саске пальцами нащупал пышную грудь и начал с силой сжимать вставший чувствительный розовый сосок.

Хината, закусив губу и прикрыв веки, металась по столу от наслаждения. На лбу проступил пот. Саске будто видел все её желания наперёд, знал самые чувствительные точки её тела, поэтому когда альфа проник в неё языком, Омега заскулила, выгнулась в спине и развела ноги шире. Она была перед ним полностью раскрыта, а он с особым трепетом её изучал.

Облизывая сухие губы, Хината стонала и жаждала большего. Ей приносило особое удовольствие, что именно Саске сейчас стоит на коленях, между её ног, делая языком такое, что не делал ей никто до этого.  
Что сам Учиха находился в её власти.

Омега вцепилась ногтями в кружево своих чулок, но потом её ладонь переместилась на затылок альфы, и она сжала мягкие локоны в руке. Но Саске не позволил себя трогать. Он перехватил её запястье и прижал руку к столу, не давая пошевелиться. Хината двигала бёдрами, имитируя проникновение, и то ли хрипела, то ли хныкала, желая испытать долгожданный оргазм. Возбуждение уже обжигало её промежность и низ живота, кружило голову от желания. Слишком мучительно, слишком горячо.

Он мучил её так же, как и она его.

Саске наказывал Хинату.

Она уже была очень мокрой, смазка стекала по бёдрам на пол и на гладкую поверхность стола. От пустоты внутри болезненно тянуло. Наконец, Саске, надев презерватив, коснулся её промежности головкой члена, поводил ею вверх-вниз, стимулируя клитор и дополнительно смазывая себя природной смазкой, и только после этого он с напором вошёл в разгоряченное тело девушки.

Хьюга не успевала подстраиваться под его движения, альфа входил размеренными уверенными толчками, по самое основание. Он склонился над Хинатой и, рвано поцеловав её в губы, спустился ниже, взяв в рот возбужденный сосок, и снова отстранился от неё.

Рука легла на тот самый чокер, который он так тщательно выбирал для неё.

От тела девушки исходил жар, Хьюга буквально захлёбывалась в стонах.

Он хотел, чтобы они кончили вместе.

Одновременно.

Нащупав клитор пальцами, Саске нежно стимулировал его, помогая любовнице подойти к пику. Стало слишком душно, влажно и жарко. Чувствуя, что Хината вот-вот кончит, альфа навалился на омегу всем телом, поцеловал её в шею и слегка прикусил пульсирующую венку. Хьюга задрожала под ним, а Учиха с протяжным стоном излился в презерватив.

Омега почувствовала, как узкую киску растягивает набухающий узел, и испуганно вздрогнула. Хината судорожно всхлипнула и забилась в оргазме, царапая ногтями от боли рубашку на спине альфы.

— У тебя никогда не было сцепки?

Хината промычала что-то нечленораздельное, а Саске с нехарактерной для него нежностью поцеловал омегу, прижав хрупкое тело ближе к себе.

Отголоски боли постепенно отступали, пока они так и целовались на столе, обнявшись и слившись в единое целое.


	17. Столкновение

— Мне давно следовало признаться тебе кое в чём, — вздохнула Хината и невольно поёжилась от испытующего взгляда Ино: ей снова не нравилось, что она начинала мямлить.

Хината прочистила горло и сказала громче.

— Сразу скажу, тебе не понравится то, о чём я хочу рассказать. И вообще… Я не планировала рассказывать об этом кому бы то ни было, просто, думаю, ты тот человек, который сможет понять меня и не бросится отчитывать или осуждать, — Хината незаметно вытерла вспотевшие ладони о свои короткие кожаные шорты и мысленно напомнила себе о том, что может совершить ошибку — ведь Ино редко когда могла удержать язык за зубами — но всё же понадеялась на остатки благоразумия в её голове.

— Так… — Ино насторожилась и с опаской поставила бокал на барную стойку.

— Но мне правда нужна твоя помощь.

— Конечно! Но в чём?..

— Я переспала с Саске, — резко перебила её Хьюга.

— Ты… Что? Погоди, кажется, у меня микроинфаркт, — ошарашенная девушка крепче сжала пальцами тонкую ножку бокала.

Хината покосилась на её руку и испугалась, что Ино вот-вот могла бы пораниться.

— Но это только часть правды. Я… У нас было не один раз. И после, я даже не заметила, как, но у нас сложились своего рода… отношения? — неуверенно и тихо произнесла Хината и закусила губу, с беспокойством смотря на ошарашенную подругу. — И вот. Я хотела попросить совета. Хотя, думаю, ты вообще не захочешь больше со мной об этом говорить.

Между ними повисло давящее молчание, которое нарушалось лишь лёгкой ненавязчивой клубной музыкой. Альфы и омеги, чуть старше их, своей небольшой компанией танцевали неподалёку, на танцполе, и от души смеялись, но, в основном, посетители ночного клуба сидели за заранее забронированными столиками.

— Ты презираешь меня за это? Ненавидишь?

_Скажи, что нет._

— Хината! Совсем с ума сошла? Конечно же, нет! Мне не за что тебя ненавидеть…

— Зато порой мне кажется, я сама себя ненавижу.

— И сколько это продолжается?

— Целую грёбанную вечность! Точнее, три месяца. Ино, я настолько глубоко в нём увязла, что потеряла способность трезво мыслить. Помоги мне очнуться, скажи или сделай что-нибудь…

— Так, давай для начала успокоимся… — Ино поморщилась от проступившего отчаяния в запахе Хинаты.

— Меня гложет вопрос: он хочет меня, потому что не может получить?

— Да, — не задумываясь ответила Ино.

— А что ты на самом деле думаешь?

— Тебе должно быть плевать на то, что думаю я. Главное, чего хочешь ты.

— Я хочу чтобы узел распутался, и никто не пострадал.

— И всего-то? Хорошо. Кто ещё знает?

— Только ты.

— А Сакура?

— Побойся Бога! Если бы она узнала, она бы меня убила! — Хината притихла и, опустив взгляд на ставкан с коктейлем, продолжила. — Да и его тоже. Ну то есть, сначала его, потом меня.

— Зато это избавило бы тебя от необходимости защищать диплом.

— Спасибо за поддержку!

— Хината, не мне тебя судить. Я буду только счастлива узнать, что он тебя не обижает, и что тебе с ним комфортно несмотря на то, какие принципы и правила вы установили в своих «отношениях», — сделав акцент на последнем слове, Ино щелчком пальцев попросила бармена повторить ей коктейль. — Я буду на твоей стороне в любом случае и поддержу каждое твоё решение. Но, чёрт побери, как же он мне не нравится, что-то в нём меня отталкивает. Он же дикий бабник… и да, Сакуре действительно лучше об этом пока не знать.

— Кстати, как она там? Я ей вчера пыталась дозвониться, да и на неделе тоже, но она трубку не берёт. Мы с ней уже недели две не общались…

— Она сейчас на практике, готовится к сессии. Бедняжка не спит ночами, кучу учебной литературы и фильмов перелопачивает, не то что мы с тобой. У нас впереди защита диплома, а мы от нехер делать бухаем в баре с парнями, — хмыкнула Ино и сделала глоток только что налитого коктейля, затем чуть не поперхнулись, второпях выпалив. — М, кстати, забыла рассказать! Помнишь того новенького, Дейдару?

— Это кто? — Хината напрягла свою память, но ничего даже отдалённо похожего не пришло ей на ум.

— Короче, он младше нас на года два, на втором курсе сейчас, ну точнее, заканчивает его. Блондин с голубыми глазами и пышной шевелюрой. Хвост высокий носит, чуть ли не на макушке, на меня сильно похож, — пьяно захохотала Ино и примерно показала, какую причёску носил этот парень.

— Ну что-то смутно припоминаю… Хотя нет, вру. Вообще не понимаю, о ком ты. Ино, я только ко второму курсу запомнила лица и имена всех наших дражайших одногруппников, а о том, кто в параллельных группах учится, я вообще понятия не имею, — буркнула Хьюга.

— Короче, мы с ним недавно так забавно познакомились! Я тогда возвращалась домой и случайно увидела, как на поляне, недалеко от пешеходной дорожки, сидит и роется в земле или кустах какая-то блондинка. Я же ответственный гражданин! Я сразу подумала — наркоманка закладку ищет. Подошла к ней ближе и уже достала телефон, чтобы вызвать полицию, но услышала звук чиркнувшей зажигалки. Девушка отбежала в мою сторону, и спустя пару секунд в небо взлетел огонёк и рассыпался искрами. Это было волшебно! Я стояла там с открытым ртом. Потом появилась ещё одна вспышка, а за ней столб искр. Представляешь, всё было в огнях и мерцающих искрах. Вечером было светло как днём. А когда всё закончилось, я посмотрела на девушку рядом со мной и чуть не упала от неожиданности. Потому что это был парень! Хината, это было безумно красиво. Я не могла с ним не познакомиться. Дей потом что-то говорил мне про искусство и взрывы, но я так и не поняла, что он имел в виду. Фейерверки же горят, а не взрываются?.. — задалась вопросом Ино и нахмурилась. — Но как бы то ни было, он увидел, что я с восторгом наблюдала за всеми его фокусами и подозвал меня, чтобы подробно мне всё показать, прикинь? Он настоящий гений пиротехники.

— Боже, Ино… А если бы он оказался каким-нибудь маньяком-извращенцем? Он бы подробно показал тебе свой член, избил и изнасиловал в кустах!

— Ой, ты побольше своих криминальных детективов смотри с тем усачом, у тебя тогда каждый первый встречный маньяком будет.

— Так ведь та программа снята про реально живших и орудовавших в СССР серийных убийц, — мягко улыбнулась она уже начинающей нервничать Ино.

— Да я же видела, что лицо знакомое, я точно знала, что пересекалась с ним в универе, вот и подошла! Хината, чёрт, да не в этом даже дело! Представляешь, он, оказывается, сам всякие петарды делает, у него куча самодельных салютов… Он прям факир какой-то, — Ино засмеялась, но потом перевела взгляд на своего альфу, который сидел за столиком через танцпол, напротив девушек. — Слушай… И какой он?

— В плане? — Хината, не поворачивая головы, краем глаза посмотрела в сторону дальнего столика.

За ним-то и сидела знакомая компания альф. Наруто как обычно о чём-то беспечно трепался с Шикамару и Гаарой, а Саске, держа в руке стакан с выпивкой, устремил сосредоточенный взгляд на сверкающие от яркого света стеклянные грани.

— В прямом, с тобой в постели он такой же холодный и безразличный ко всему?

— Он старается таким выглядеть, но его глаза и прикосновения выдают в нём какую-то другую сторону…

Ино фыркнула:

— Ещё бы! Ты знаешь, на скольких девушках он тренировался, чтобы затащить их к себе в койку?

— Я это прекрасно понимаю, но… Такого секса у меня ещё ни с кем не было.

— Ты говоришь так, будто успела сменить с десяток парней, и ни один из них не сравнится с Саске. У тебя был секс только с Кибой. Это естественно, что новое будет казаться лучше старого.

— Нет, Ино, я знаю, о чём говорю…

— Ещё раз тебя предупреждаю, будь осторожна. Смотри, как бы ты к нему не привязалась, и после «внезапного» окончания вашего скоростного секс-марафона тебе не было больно здесь, — у Хинаты чуть защипало в глазах от слёз, когда Ино бережно прикоснулась своей тёплой ладонью к её груди.

— Он меня неимоверно бесит, но и в то же время меня к нему тянет со страшной силой…

— Любовь и ненависть, ладно, хватит тухнуть, чего драму развела? — Ино со стуком поставила на деревянную поверхность стойки полностью осушенный бокал. — Пойдём лучше потанцуем?

* * *

— Ну и как всё прошло? — негромко спросил Наруто, слегка наклонив голову к Саске.

— Ты про этот дурацкий званый ужин? — Учиха усмехнулся и ладонью поправил отросшую чёлку. — Нудно? Уныло? Монотонно? Отвратительно? Какой вариант тебе больше по душе? Мне вот все сразу.

— А можно как-нибудь поконкретнее? Детали? — Наруто цокнул и недовольно посмотрел на альфу. Вечно из него всю информацию приходилось вытягивать чуть ли не по слогам. — Что твой отец в итоге решил?

— Ну он нашёл крупного партнёра из Калифорнии, они принесли бы нам неплохую прибыль, если мы заключим договор и станем их главными импортёрами в Японии и перевозчиками…

— Саске, я это всё знаю и без тебя! У них ведь ещё есть завод в Германии, где производят тачки, и несколько автосалонов по всей Европе, да?

— Ого, ты что, начал слушать на собраниях? Я-то думал, что-то мне без твоего храпа скучно слушать стало, — съязвил Саске, за что получил лёгкий дружеский подзатыльник. — Да, они сейчас налаживают производство в Европе и выкупают земли для строительства трёх автосалонов в Японии, и мой отец хочет сделать им «интересное предложение». Точнее, он его как раз и сделал на этом тухлом ужине. Я там чуть не уснул.

— Ясненько… И что в итоге решили?

— Хер этих американцев разберёт. Я уверен, что отцу удалось убедить и заинтересовать Ричарда, у него аж глаза засверкали при виде предложенных тарифов, хоть они и были завышены… Мы с Итачи заранее прошерстили весь интернет в поисках ставок тарифов западных конкурентов, и то, что здесь у нас в Японии считается грабежом, в Европе — средняя цена. Европейцы — профаны, детка. Не умеют играть на тендерах. В общем, отец договорился с ним, теперь мы будем на связи, каждый отдаст доки на проверку своим юристам. Там дальше уже будет встреча в офисе, чтобы всякие нюансы уладить, условия предварительно оговорить… Думаю, дело у нас в шляпе… — он поднял взгляд и впервые за вечер посмотрел на Хинату.

Девушка плавно двигалась на танцевальной площадке, соблазнительно виляя обтянутыми шортами бёдрами, и под ручку кружила поддатую Ино, которая громко смеялась и еле держалась на ногах.

Когда Шикамару надоело отвлекаться на крики его омеги, он подошёл к ним и повёл Ино, как маленькую девочку, под руку за собой, чтобы та села и спокойно пришла в себя.

Хината, оставшись одна на площадке, хотела сначала уйти обратно и сесть за барную стойку, но её не радовала перспектива выпивать в одиночестве. Хьюга уже подумывала собрать свои вещи и уйти домой, но вдруг она почувствовала на себе пожирающий взгляд. Оглянувшись, она встретилась с Саске. Неужели он всё время на неё смотрел?

Омега кокетливо убрала выбившуюся короткую прядь волос за ухо и, хитро сощурив глаза, игриво закусила губу. От такого лёгкого манящего флирта глаза Саске заблестели, он сделал последний глоток рома из своего стакана и хищно облизнулся.

— Вкусно? — наивно спросил Наруто.

— Ещё бы…

Учиха взял со стола бутылку выпивки долгой выдержки, налил себе новую порцию рома и направился к девушкам, оставив Гаару и Наруто в одиночестве.

Хината не успела понять, когда Саске успел оказаться сзади. Она почувствовала тепло его запаха раньше тепла тела. Альфа обнял девушку со спины и аккуратно развернул к себе лицом. Хьюга смущённо взглянула на него сквозь длинные пушистые ресницы, а розоватый хмельной румянец на щеках только придавал ей шарма.

Учиха поднёс стакан с горячительным напитком к пухлым губам девушки и дал ей сделать несколько глотков. Они так и стояли вдвоём и распивали стакан рома на двоих. Саске нагнулся к омеге и аккуратно коснулся её губ своими.

Наруто тем временем увлечённо переписывался с Сакурой, как вдруг почувствовал, как Гаара нетерпеливо и настойчиво пихал его в бок своим острым локтем. Узумаки шикнул на друга, недовольно бурча себе что-то под нос, но Гаара, не слушая его, взглядом указал в сторону танцпола. Наруто лениво повернулся. От увиденного зрелища у него расширились глаза, и отвисла челюсть.

Да чтобы Саске впервые кого-то прилюдно поцеловал? И не просто кого-то, а их одногруппницу-скромняжку Хинату? Что? Неужели Наруто перепил и теперь видел сон под горячкой?

Да Боже ж ты, блять, всемогущий! Он же засасывает её у всех на глазах!

Наруто не поверил своим глазам, но затем он фыркнул и вернулся к диалогу с Сакурой.

« _Интересно, а Сакура знает об этом? И если да, то почему она мне ничего не рассказала?_ » — Наруто уже не терпелось не только как-нибудь подшутить над высокомерным другом-альфой, но и также выяснить, зачем он решил спутаться с этой пресной Хьюга.

Ему не было понятно, что их объединяло, что у них могло быть общего, ведь они оба были слишком разными, абсолютно друг на друга не похожими. Узумаки считал Хинату хорошей девчонкой, и поэтому он не хотел, чтобы Саске причинил ей боль. Ему было плевать на других его бывших девушек, они были легкомысленными и беспечными продажными дурами, которые сходили с ума по смазливому личику Учихи, его члену и кошельку.

Хината была другой.

Наруто не видел её рядом с Саске. На самом деле в плане моральных принципов она и рядом не стояла с теми жрицами любви. Но всё же чтобы она и Саске стали парой… Абсурд. Стоило серьёзно поговорить с Саске на эту тему.

Но… Разве он имеет право влезать в чужие отношения и давать непрошеные советы? Скорее, нет, чем да. Но ведь он — лучший друг Саске с самого детства… И в принципе на этого у него есть своего рода привилегия.

Хината неожиданно для Саске вздрогнула в его объятиях и ладонью сжала рукав его чёрной толстовки.

— Что такое?

— Это они… — прорычала сквозь зубы Хьюга.

— Кто? — Саске посмотрел в ту сторону, куда с неприязнью и долей страха смотрела омега.

В самом дальнем углу, в полумраке зала, стоял столик, за которым сидела достаточно большая компания.

— Те, кто зажал меня тогда в углу у бара год назад.

— Кто из них?

— Вон там сидит один, в левом ряду, с пепельными волосами и другой, с чёрной маской на лице.

Учиха сразу понял, про кого говорила девушка. Каждый из той компании по-своему выделялся, у каждого парня была своя яркая изюминка во внешности: яркий цвет волос, их длина, пирсинг, кольца, утончённые черты лица. Всматриваясь в каждого парня испепеляющим взглядом, он столкнулся с удивлёнными взглядами Итачи и Яхико, которые сидели чуть ли не по центру стола.

— Ты чё вылупился? — послышался дерзкий грубый возглас быдло-парня.

Грозный альфа с гладко зачёсанными пепельными волосами одним прыжком ловко выбрался из-за стола и уверенным шагом направился к Учихе.

Напряжение нарастало.

— Хината, уходи, — альфа завёл Хьюга за свою спину.

— Саске?..

— Сейчас же! — прикрикнул он и одним взглядом дал понять, что ей лучше покинуть это место и не мешаться под ногами.

— Хина, идём, — Ино незаметно откуда-то выплыла, взяла подругу за руку и настойчиво потащила её на выход.

Хината смутно помнила, как оказалась на свежем воздухе, но из головы никак не выходило беспокойство за альфу.

Парень подлетел к Саске, замахнулся и уже хотел было одним рывком сжать в ладони толстовку альфы у шеи, но Учиха моментально отбил его руку своей.

— Хидан! — Итачи буквально через секунду показался рядом, как и Яхико, и несколько членов из их компании.

Наруто, Гаара и Шикамару тоже не заставили себя долго ждать. В центре клуба собралось много народу, и создавалось ощущение надвигающейся массовой потасовки. Разгорячённым альфам было достаточно одной искры, косого взгляда или оскала, чтобы устроить потасовку.

— Привет, _брат_ , — с некой долей неприязни Саске взглянул на спокойного Учиху-старшего.

— Хидан, сейчас же сядь на место! — в приказном тоне прикрикнул Яхико, поравнявшись со вспыльчивым парнем.

Хоть Хидан и был чуть ниже Саске, однако он подошёл к нему вплотную и с напором и оскалом упёрся своим лбом в лоб парня.

— Какого чёрта ты так спокоен? — ехидно полушепотом процедил альфа. — Прям весь в старшего братца.

Чувство самосохранения ушло куда-то глубоко в сердце Учихи, сменяя его другим и не самым лучшим, — ещё большим гневом.

Саске что было сил оттолкнул соперника в сторону, тот, еле удержавшись на ногах, уже с кривой и какой-то сумасшедшей улыбкой на губах хотел ринуться с кулаками на альфу, но его тут же за шкирку, словно щенка, схватил Яхико и оттащил в сторону к парню в чёрной маске.

— Наруто, мы… — Яхико хотел что-то сказать, но его внезапно перебил Узумаки.

— Это ведь они напали на нашу одногруппницу! — Наруто указал пальцем в сторону Хидана и Какузу.

Даже Наруто помнил, кто в тот раз прижал Хинату к стене и угрожал ей. Видимо, Учихе действительно было плевать на неё тогда. Тем временем парни в недоумении переглянулись друг с другом, будто не понимали, о чем идёт речь.

— Только не говорите, что вы опять смешали алкашку и траву? — грозно процедил Яхико, исподлобья смотря на ничего не понимающих альф.

От лучезарной улыбки, которой Яхико совсем недавно одаривал всех присутствующих в своей машине после дня рождения Ино и Шикамару, не осталось и следа. Наруто впервые видел Яхико _настолько_ злым. Он вообще не понимал, что здесь происходит, и какого чёрта его двоюродный брат водится с этими ублюдками?

— Саске, извини их, они наркоманы в ремиссии. В очень _долгой_ , — недовольно пояснил Яхико, испепеляя взглядом Хидана, и затем виновато посмотрел на Саске. — Они порой даже не помнят, что творят. Мы пытаемся помочь им вернуться к нормальной жизни, Хидан и Какузу — наши товарищи.

— Так, может, стоит им надеть ошейники и пристегнуть к батарее как цепных собак? Чтобы и желания нюхнуть никакого не возникало?

— Я всё чаще задумываюсь над этой идеей, — улыбнулся Яхико своей именитой улыбкой, и Саске невольно прищурился — в его мрачной жизни одной блевотно-солнечной улыбки Наруто хватало сполна. Затем Яхико снова извинился и продолжил. — Пожалуй, мы оставим вас, у нас остались нерешённые дела.

— Нет, оставайтесь, уж лучше мы уйдём, — Шикамару опустил ладонь на плечо обозлённого Саске, но тот небрежно скинул её с себя. — Как раз собирались.

Развернувшись, Саске решительно направился к двери, за ним же последовали и другие ребята.

— Чао, ушлёпки! — крикнул им вслед ухмыляющийся Хидан.

Ладони Учихи сжались в кулаки, он резко развернулся и уже хотел набить и зад, и морду зализанному выскочке-альфе, но его остановил здравый смысл, принявший вид и голос Наруто Узумаки.

— Остынь! Не ты ли всегда учил меня холодному спокойствию и умению держать себя в руках?! — тихо произнёс Наруто, когда наклонился к Саске, чтобы только альфа мог услышать его слова.

Допустим. На этот раз Саске позволит им уйти безнаказанными.


	18. Скрытая истина

Яркие лучи восходящего солнца били в окна высотного здания бизнес-центра, стеклянные окна которого красиво переливалась в мягких лучах, отражая разноцветные блики.

В самом его сердце, в офисе, кипела бурная рабочая деятельность. Секретарь с важным видом перебирала полученные письма для юриста, полусонный отдел маркетинга не спеша собирался в переговорной на очередное пятничное собрание, а продажники вовсю приступали к поиску новой клиентуры.

Наруто дремал на гладком обитом чёрной кожей кресле, а Саске, сделав глоток капучино, бегал взглядом по итоговым документам, в которых были подсчитаны результаты пройденной недели. Увидев увеличение маржинальной прибыли на почти целый один процент, Учиха довольно улыбнулся. Значит, он всё сделал правильно.

После защиты диплома и торжественной церемонии окончания университета прошло уже три месяца. Саске и Наруто были преисполнены решимости. Ещё бы, родители позволили им самим вести дела компании, чем они тут же воспользовались.

За это время Саске сменил систему мотивации у отделов продаж и логистики, также открыл две новые должности, которые должны были упростить работу этих отделов. И не прогадал.

Наруто тоже времени зря не терял, хоть он умело проводил собрания и мотивировал сотрудников, однако часто любил поспать, а чтобы самому документы и бланки проверять… Ну уж нет, увольте. Цифры, видите ли, прыгают по листу бумаги. Парню было порой тяжело собраться, но то, как он умело находил индивидуальный подход к каждому человеку с разными темпераментами, как он прислушивался к ним и объяснял детали дел, — достойно похвалы.

— Наруто, — окликнув своего друга, Саске вдогонку бросил ручку в голову спящего альфы.

— Что? — Наруто еле приоткрыл слипшиеся глаза и недовольно зажмурился от яркого света.

— Всем добрейшего утречка! — Итачи торопливо вошёл в кабинет, на ходу поправляя выбившуюся прядь из уложенного в причёску хвоста. — Вам тут Фугаку решил подкинуть задачку.

С этими словами Учиха наскоро разложил несколько комплектов документов на столе своего младшего брата и на айпаде начал искать подытоженные результаты последнего месяца сотрудничества с одной из их компаний-заказчиков.

— Быстро введу в курс дела, — Итачи слегка кивнул головой подошедшему сонному Наруто и продолжил. — Смотрите. Компания «B-plast», изготавливает преформы.

Уловив непонимающие взгляды альф, Учиха раздражённо цокнул:

« _Тупицы_ ».

— Преформы — это пластиковая тара, заготовка, из которой потом выдувают бутылки. Итак… На чём я остановился?.. Вспомнил! Эта компания новая на рынке, ей около года. Стремительно развивается. Мы заключили с ними договор в апреле, и все эти три месяца они регулярно нанимали у нас фуры, около двух раз в день. В этом месяце количество их запросов на авто сократилось до двух-трёх раз в неделю, — Итачи указал стилусом на график. — Нас интересует причина снижение спроса. Не сезон? Нет, он начинается в январе и идёт вплоть до октября. Сейчас только июнь. Скорее всего, они обратились к компании-конкуренту.

Саске внимательно слушал Итачи, это был его очередной шанс доказать отцу, что он умён и успешнее брата. Да и Наруто в том числе. Что он будет идеальным преемником компании. Главным лидером.

Наруто с интересом наблюдал за показателями графиков, смотрел на таблицы с ежемесячными итогами. В голове уже сформировалась своя картина происходящего и метод решения этой проблемы.

— Ваша задача — постараться не потерять благосклонность этой компании и разрешить эту ситуацию, только не в ущерб нам. Фугаку развязывает вам руки и даёт на вынос решения один день. У меня всё, — с этими словами Итачи хлопком закрыл чехол на айпаде и, сделав глоток капучино из любимой офисной кружки Саске, улыбнулся ребятам, и проследовал на выход из кабинета. — У меня много дел, так что желаю вам удачи.

— Садись, — Саске указал взглядом на стул напротив своего места за столом и достал из ящика лист бумаги. — Держи.

— Зачем мне это?

— Для мозгового штурма, — исчерпывающе ответил Учиха и непрерывно начал что-то писать на своём листке.

Наруто с неохотой сел на указанное место и краем глаза начал пытаться подсмотреть на написанное Саске.

Альфа это сразу же заметил и прикрыл рукой свой листок.

— Наруто, думай сам! Охренел совсем!

— Ну ладно… — протянул Узумаки и неспешно начал кратко выводить свои идеи, которые с трудом приходили ему в голову.

« _Надоел выпендриваться_ », — принялся за своё Наруто.

— Ну и что ты думаешь на этот счёт? — спустя около получаса идеальной тишины Саске с самодовольным видом откинулся на своём кожаном кресле и, сложив пальцы в замок, посмотрел на Узумаки.

— Я бы поручил продажникам выдвинуть два наших спецтарифа. Сначала один с чуть заниженными ценами, логист «B-plast» наверняка даст отказ, а мы сразу же выдвинем им, как самым драгоценным клиентам, специальную заниженную минималку на тачки. Но в крайности тоже не надо бросаться, — Наруто, скрестив руки на груди, продолжил. — Можно месяца два кататься с ними по этим ставкам, а дальше с приходом зимнего сезона постепенно повышать тариф. У них как раз начнутся бешеные продажи, им будет необходим дополнительный автопарк.

Довольный своей находчивостью, Наруто вернулся обратно к своему любимому креслу в углу кабинета и со вздохом облегчения и чувством выполненного долга плюхнулся в него.

— Нелогично. Потом зимой они могут запросить те же низкие ставки, по которым катались летом.

— С чего ты взял? — недовольно буркнул Наруто. — Если их начинать поднимать не сразу по тысяче йен, а на несколько сотен каждые два месяца, то всё будет нормально.

— Мы потратим впустую слишком много времени на твою идею. Я планирую предложить такие ставки, при которых чем больше они будут нанимать тачек, тем меньше будут платить.

— И зачем?

— В смысле зачем? Так проще и быстрее будет.

« _Какой же он болван, в голове один ветер_ », — Учиха тяжело вздохнул и, взяв телефон в руки, посмотрел на экран в надежде увидеть новое сообщение от омеги.

— В таких делах важна не скорость, а качество!

— Вот именно! Мой вариант логичнее, а с твоим мы лишь просрём время и другие не менее ценные ресурсы!

— Ёбнулся? Мы с ними сотрудничаем только три месяца, это молодая компания! Откуда ты знаешь, что с ними сработает система скидок? Другая транспортная компания наверняка уже предложила им более выгодные условия!

— Наруто, это глупо. Короче… Делаем по-моему.

— Делаем по-твоему?! Я не ослышался? Охуеть, годы идут, а он не меняется. Саске, очнись, ты не один на этой планете живёшь, но, конечно же, ты как всегда мнишь себя единственным и неповторимым небожителем, под мнение которого все должны стелиться. Думаешь я здесь для того, чтобы твой зад лизать? «Наш Саске лучше всех». Да конечно, — саркастически усмехнулся Наруто. — Лучше всех тянешь одеяло на себя и не даёшь мне и шанса. _Я принял решение._

— Решение?! Для того, чтобы его принять, нужна реализуемая идея, а не твои сказки. Предложи что-нибудь адекватное? — нагло в своей манере усмехнулся ему в лицо Учиха и после нескольких секунд красноречивого молчания продолжил. — Что, не можешь? Потому что несёшь полную хуйню! Пошёл нахер отсюда!

— И долго ты собираешься что-то мне доказывать? Так и не перерос свои комплексы? Думаешь, превосходишь меня? Даже если ты и имеешь чуть больше власти _здесь_ , чем я, это ещё не значит, что я не смогу дать тебе смачный подсрачник. Мало сказать клиентам глупость, нужно уметь их убедить в её неповторимости, чтобы в неё поверили… — с этими словами Наруто молча встал из кресла и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.

Раздражённый Узумаки быстро шёл по коридору мимо своих коллег, он не хотел, чтобы у людей возникали лишние вопросы, и по офису загуляли пустые сплетни. Он хотел спуститься вниз на улицу, на свежий воздух. Возможно, прогуляться, обдумать всё и зайти в ближайшую уютную кофейню, чтобы расслабиться и снять напряжение.

Наруто безумно злился на Саске, как же бесила его напыщенность, завышенное эго, самолюбие и глупое чувство превосходства над другими. Эту дурь нужно как-то из него выбивать и как можно скорее. Вот только как? Саске — его лучший друг, и с каждым годом он становился всё более чёрствым, холодным, грубым по отношению ко всем, кроме своей семьи и самого Узумаки. Но уже сейчас Саске начинает откровенно злоупотреблять своим служебным положением, выходя за рамки установленных полномочий. Как бы то ни было, Наруто и не думал сдаваться! Дождавшись лифта, Узумаки на сенсорной панели нажал на цифру первого этажа и в полном одиночестве поехал вниз, прислонившись спиной к ближайшей стене.

Ему ужасно не хватало общения с Сакурой, омега уже почти как месяц назад уехала за город со своими родителями и из-за плохой связи редко отвечала на звонки. Отсутствие регулярного секса начинало потихоньку сказываться на эмоциональном фоне парня. Он скучал по девушке, её светло-зелёным глазам, мягким волосам, запаху её прекрасного тела… Наруто заметил, что после окончания универа они с одногруппниками быстро разбежались кто куда, отдалились и перестали так часто встречаться как раньше. Наруто поддерживал общение только с Гаарой. Ниточки связи начинали постепенно истончаться. Узумаки вспомнил все их совместные тусовки, в мыслях всплыли счастливые образы Кибы, Чоджи, Гаары, Саске…

— Урод! — сквозь зубы со злостью выплюнул Наруто, подумав о своём друге, и ударил ладонью по сенсорной панели переключения между этажами.

Лифт резко остановился на втором этаже. Неожиданно вся сенсорная панель загорелась зелёным светом, цифры пропали, а на их месте появилась большая прямоугольная рамка, и не пойми откуда раздался женский голос: «Запрос образца голоса».

— Что за херня? — куда-то в пустоту проронил ничего не понимающий и ошарашенный Наруто.

«Одобрено!» — произнесла система, и в рамке на сенсорной панели появилось фото альфы с какими-то его данными, Наруто прищурился, чтобы вчитаться в мелкий текст.

Тяжело передать, какие смешанные чувства парень испытывал прямо сейчас. Смятение? Удивление? Скорее, небольшой страх перед неизведанным с долей недоверия и отрицания, но и в то же время любопытства. Он перевёл взгляд к своей появившейся из ниоткуда фотографии, имени с фамилией и дате рождения, как вдруг неожиданно и резко лифт рванул вниз, Наруто едва успел ухватиться за перекладину у огромного зеркала. Казалось, на такой скорости он проехал вниз минимум на четыре этажа, прежде чем двери лифта, наконец, распахнулись, и перед Альфой не предстал белый чистый коридор, залитый мягким светом, в конце которого виднелась двустворчатая титановая дверь.

Ведомый неукротимым любопытством, Наруто направился вперёд. Он смело шёл по коридору с неким желанием и нетерпением, преодолевая небольшое расстояние от лифта до следующей двери, рядом с которой на уровне глаз тоже висел непонятный сканер. Наруто осмотрел его и уже проверенным способом прислонил к нему ладонь, но, к его удивлению, ничего не произошло.

«Да почему оно не сработало?» — альфа подошёл вплотную к сенсорной панели и начал пристально её рассматривать, надеясь найти хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, как вдруг красный луч засветил прямо в правый глаз.

— Блять! — чертыхнулся парень и закрыл глаз рукой от неприятного яркого света.

Сканер спустя пару секунд засветился зелёным цветом, и Наруто услышал приятный на слух одобрительный сигнал и непонятный щелчок со стороны двери. Узумаки решительно протянул обе ладони к дверным створкам, что было силы, толкнул их вперёд.

Глаза распахнулись от неподдельного шока, а губы сами собой приоткрылись, делая Наруто похожим на идиота. Перед ним предстал огромный зал, оснащённый разными экранами, на которых были изображены непонятные карты, схемы, фотографии людей и ландшафта местности. Наруто не узнавал это место, здесь было очень шумно и людно, кто-то сновал из угла в угол с документами, кто-то смотрел на эти самые экраны и обсуждал что-то с коллегами по телефону. По окружности зала было множество выходов, ведущих в неизведанное. Но что удивило Наруто больше всего, так это обернувшиеся к нему Какаши-сенсей и Шикамару, которые не менее удивлённо отреагировлаи на это несанкционированное вторжение.

« _Какого чёрта здесь происходит?! Чем бы ни был этот вид деятельности, разве это законно?_ »

Хатаке был облачён в экипировку полностью чёрного цвета и массивный бронежилет, а за его спиной виднелся приличных размеров приклад автомата. Шикамару тоже выглядел, мягко говоря, довольно непривычно для Узумаки, на нём была тёмно-синяя футболка, из-под которой виднелись сетчатые рукава, чёрные брюки и какая-то непонятная эмблема на поясе. Сине-фиолетовые круги под глазами у обоих альф с головой выдавали печальные последствия проведённой ночи без капли сна.

« _Так. И что же они сейчас придумают в своё оправдание?.._ »


End file.
